Just Drive
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: ‘Just drive,’ she said desperately, need in her eyes. ‘Okay,’ he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. M for Chapter 16
1. The Closest She Ever Got Before

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently.**

Lisa Cuddy sat in her office, absent mindedly gently stroking her stomach and admiring her minuscule bump.

It was barely noticeable, but it would be soon, and then everyone would know. She couldn't wait for the moment she could happily prance around, very obviously pregnant and to hell with what the world thought.

To hell with her parents, who expected her to be married to a nice Jewish man with 50 odd kids by now.

To hell with the sceptics who didn't think she'd make it.

To hell with the people who were dooming her to fail.

To hell with all of them!

She couldn't wait to give birth, to hold her little boy or girl in her arms, and never love anyone as much as that tiny person she helped to create. With the help of a nice sperm donor and a test tube.

And all that would happen in 6 odd months, around Christmas time.

What a Christmas present that would be for her.

All she ever wanted was a baby, to complete her life, and now he or she was arriving near Christmas. It was the icing on her very moorish cake.

12 whole weeks! Her body had managed to contain a life for 12 solid weeks! It was the furthest she'd ever got before, all of that emotional pain, that rollercoaster of unsureity.

Her hormones had flown around everywhere as she waited for her IVF results, just sitting there waiting for the best or worse to happen.

And now, the best was coming!

She could barely contain her excitement at the prospect of being a Mom.

Watching soccer games, waving them off at their first day of school, their first smile, their first heartbreak, all of it.

And then that sinking feeling.

The feeling of doubt, the fear of failure.

Would what thwarted her in the past get at her again?

Her first miscarriage happened at 4 weeks, she didn't even know she was pregnant then. Her doctor assured her that now she was officially in her 2nd trimester, things happening like that would be highly unlikely.

And she breathed a heavy sigh of relief at that.

She wanted everything about her pregnancy to be perfect.

Perfect weight, perfect size, perfect health, perfect birth, perfect everything, she noted to herself while reading her birth plan she had drawn up when she had heard of her first pregnancy. Everything to be natural, and perfect.

Because perfect was the only thing that would do for her little bundle of joy, whose arrival would be long overdue.

She knew that it was unlikely, because she was an older Mom, but the fantasy still existed in her mind.

She had also discovered that, strangely, her pregnancy symptoms seemed to have vanished over the past day or two. She no longer felt tired, her nausea and vomiting had stopped, and her breasts had stopped hurting. Another thing she was relieved about was that she no longer needed to pee as much. It had been driving her insane these past few weeks, and created more suspicion about her situation than the constant vomiting and no caffeine.

Smiling brightly at the fact that her life was beginning to get ever so much better, she made her way to the door. She was going to go and visit House to thank him for what he did for her over the past few weeks.

Naturally, he had noticed her pregnancy straight away, but had not breathed a word to a soul.

She quietly knocked on the door, interrupting him playing with his balls.

Hmm, she pondered, what a thought.

It was indeed the oversized tennis balls that he liked to throw against the wall.

'Hi,' he said, standing up quickly.

'Hi,' she replies back, feeling the tension in the air.

'Come on then, pregnant lady,' he said. 'Come and sit down.'

'Thanks,' she says, taking the seat on the other side of House's desk. 'I just wanna say House, that I'm really grateful for you not saying anything to anyone about my umm, situation.'

'It's ok,' he answers. 'It's your business, and besides, it's not my fault that people are idiots and cannot notice the bare obviousness of it all.'

She giggles slightly, she loves his humour, even though sometimes it can turn to insults. Her giggles turn to silence, a tense silence between them that went on for what seemed like hours.

'I'm gonna go, have to stop at the store,' she mutters

'Craving?' he replies suggestively.

'Yeah, Ben & Jerry's with a little pickle and mustard,' she says, licking her lips in anticipation.

'Ewwwwwwwww,' he squeals like a little girl.

'You don't have to eat it,' she says as she's leaving.

But then something stops her.

A shooting pain that spread to all over.

It was so powerful that it brought her to her knees, crying out for the pain to stop.

House was on his feet immediately, and by her side.

Even in his worried state, he still saw the blood start to permeate Cuddy's neat grey linen trousers.

As a doctor, he knew straight away what was happening, and so did she.

He helped her to her feet as she wailed in sadness at the loss.

'It was the closest I ever got before,' she whispers faintly. 'And now I screwed it up again.'

'Hey,' he replies, lifting her head to face him. 'Don't talk like that. This was not you, it was nature.'

'Like some things are just not meant to be,' she muttered.

'Don't talk like that Lisa, please,' he begged. 'I'm taking you home.'

She tried to protest, but he wasn't having none of it.


	2. Stay With Me

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently.**

He props her up gently, even though it will kill his leg later, he still does it.

He gives her his long biker jacket, to cover up the marks that the bleeding was causing.

She whimpered in pain, so he softly rubbed her back

'You're gonna be okay Lisa, I promise you,' he said reassuringly.

Taking up the little strength that both of them had, they made it to Cuddy's car. He eased her into the front seat and got in beside her. She shivered and whimpered softly.

'Lise, hold on, I know it hurts, but we're gonna get you home,' he said, becoming, increasingly worried about her welfare.

'No,' she protested. 'Not home! I don't wanna go home, because all of the little things that remind me are there. There's cute little baby clothes, pregnancy books, naming books. I just can't do it!' she said, wailing.

'Okay, I'll take you to my place. But we gotta make a pit stop.'

'Where?' she asked weakly.

'The store, there's no food in my cupboards and you're gonna need your strength. And we'll need some sanitary towels until the bleeding stops.'

'Okay,' she said gently, falling into a deep sleep.

He drove in silence to the store, and left her sleeping in the car with a note saying where they were and where he'd gone.

He went into the store and didn't know where to begin.

Contemplating, he bought some DVD's for her, because their tastes were very different.

Next were the sanitary towels, and then he went and got her some nice smelling shampoo, conditioner, deodorant and shower gel. It was either that or she'd have to use his.

He picked up some clothes for her, just some jogging bottoms, underwear, socks and t-shirts for now. He also picked up a pair of sneakers, just in case she wanted to go out.

Limping down the next aisle, he bought a selection of fruit and veg, the ingredients for several comforting dishes, a carton of ice cream and a hell of a lot of chocolate. On top of that he bought several tv guides and magazines, general food stuff that they would need, some alcohol just in case and some herbal tea.

Last but not least, he bought her a bunch of flowers, to hopefully lift her spirits.

That should be it, he thought as he walked to the counter.

He paid for the items and left, to find Lisa still sound asleep.

He started the engine and turned on the radio, keeping it low so it didn't wake up Lisa.

The Who, 'Tea and Theatre' came on, and he started to quietly sing.

_**Will you have some tea  
After theatre with me?**_

We did it all - didn't we?  
Jumped every wall - instinctively  
Unravelled codes - ingeniously  
Wired all the roads - so seamlessly

We made it work  
But one of us failed  
That makes it so sad  
A great dream derailed

One of us gone  
One of us mad  
One of us, me  
All of us sad

All of us sad - lean on my shoulder now  
The story is done - 's getting colder now  
A thousand songs - still smoulder now  
We played them as one - we're older now

All of us sad  
All of us free  
Before we walk from the stage  
Two of us  
Will you have some tea?  
Will you have some tea  
At the theatre with me?

As he sang, she stirred softly, and woke up.

'I'm sorry,' he said apologetically. 'I didn't mean to wake you.'

'That's ok,' she replied softly. 'You have an amazing singing voice.'

'Thank you,' he said tenderly, emotions stirring in his mind.

'Are we nearly back yet?' she asked.

'Yeah, almost,' he replied.

The song changed on the radio, Everybody Hurts by REM was next.

_**When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on.  
Don't let yourself go, everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes.**_

Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along.  
When your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on)  
If you feel like letting go, (hold on)  
When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on.

Everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends.  
Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand.  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone

If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,  
When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on.

Well, everybody hurts sometimes,  
Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes.  
And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on.  
Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on. (repeat & fade)  
(Everybody hurts. You are not alone.)

House sang along quietly to this song again, and Lisa laid back and listened to his baritone voice. It was like rich chocolate, smooth and rich.

House pulled up outside his apartment and helped Lisa out of the car. He helped her inside, and came back out to get the shopping. When he came back inside, he found her on the couch, staring into space.

'Errr, Lise,' he said. 'I brought you some stuff from the store, it's all in here.'

He gave her the carrier bag, with the sanitary towels, shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, deodorant, underwear and clothes in.

She looked in the bag and gave a small smile. 'Thanks. Is it okay if I use your bathroom? I wanna shower and freshen up.'

'Go ahead,' he said softly. 'While you're gone, I'll knock us up some food. How does Chicken Broth sound?'

'Sounds good,' she said.

'I've got herbal tea, coffee or orange juice, what do you fancy?'

'Tea would be great,' she replied en route to the bathroom.

As House cooked, Cuddy showered. She stepped under the warm spray of water the shower was providing, and cried.

She didn't hold anything back.

She cried when she saw the red swirl with the clear water.

She cried when her stomach cramped and made her whole body tense up.

She cried at the thoughtfulness that House had shown with the clothes, and the toiletries, and the food.

And once she'd finished crying, she washed her hair and her body in silence.

After she'd got dressed into some joggers and a t-shirt with clean underwear and a sanitary towel, she came out, greeted by the warm, comforting smell of chicken broth.

'Hey, you're out,' he said to her. 'Broth's ready and tea's brewing.'

She smiled softly as they sat down and began to eat.

They ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally exchanging smiles and little looks.

It was silent until another cramp plagued Cuddy and made her wince.

She began to cry again, her eyes brimming with tears that trickled down her fragile porcelain skin.

'Hey,' said House, moving to her side. He engulfed her in a gentle hug, softly rubbing her back. 'Don't cry, it's all gonna be okay.'

'The pain, it's so bad, feels like part of me is being ripped away, torn without a moment's thought. I'm so tired, I just wanna sleep but I can't with these stupid cramps!' she cries in frustration.

'I tell you what,' said House tenderly. 'You can have my bed to sleep in, and if your pain is bad, you can have a vicodin to get you through to the morning.'

He left the room briefly and came back with a single vicodin and a glass of water.

'You don't have to take it, but it might help.'

She put the tablet in her mouth and swallowed it with the water. She then got up and made her way to the bedroom.

'I don't wanna be alone,' she whispered. 'Stay with me.'

'Okay,' said House. 'Give me a second.'

He went into the bathroom and came out wearing an old Michigan t-shirt and boxers. He got into bed beside her, and held her close. She nodded off almost straight away, and he wasn't far behind.


	3. The Lion King

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently.**

The next morning had come, and Cuddy slowly woke up to the embrace of House, who was gently spooning against her, holding her close and intimately keeping her warm.

She gave a small smile to herself, and stretched lightly.

Her stomach gave a little discomfort to her to give her a warning.

And so she listened, and curled back up beside House.

House woke up, sensing movement.

He looked to his side to find Lisa snuggled against him.

'Morning,' he whispered.

'Good morning,' she replied.

'Hungry?' he asked.

'Very,' she said.

'Well I happen to possess the great secret of Wilson's macadamia nut pancakes. Fancy some?'

'Yes please!' she said eagerly.

He got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen.

She was not far off him, she had gone to the bathroom and freshened up, changing into fresh clothes.

She came out to the sweet smell of pancakes and fresh tea.

Once the pancakes were done, they sat at the table and devoured them.

Cuddy wasn't sure whether she had lost her appetite and found a horse, or she was feeling better.

The cramps had slowed down during the night, and the vicodin had certainly helped her.

Today, she felt was going to be a more positive day.

Breakfast was over, and House had been called into work to help with a case.

He left Cuddy with a hug, and told her to make herself at home.

The pain was mounting up, and so she took a Tylenol before it got worse, and poured herself some orange juice.

She had decided to watch a movie, and started to browse House's collection.

And to her pure and utter shock, she found the Lion King on DVD.

She laughed at the thought of House having a Disney DVD amongst the porn and action films.

Deciding that she hadn't watched the film for years, and it was one of her favorites, she put it on and sat down to watch it.

She snuggled into a big blanket she found on House's couch and pressed play.

She's loved this film ever since the first time she saw it.

It was a sad story, but one of hope, and good winning over evil.

She found it quite pathetic that she still knew the words.

_**As you go through life you'll see  
There is so much that we  
Don't understand**_

And the only thing we know  
Is things don't always go  
The way we planned

But you'll see every day  
That we'll never turn away  
When it seems all your dreams come undone

We will stand by your side  
Filled with hope and filled with pride  
We are more than we are  
We are one

If there's so much I must be  
Can I still just be me  
The way I am?

Can I trust in my own heart  
Or am I just one part  
Of some big plan?

Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on  
Your journey has only begun

Tears of pain, tears of joy  
One thing nothing can destroy  
Is our pride, deep inside  
We are one

We are one, you and I  
We are like the earth and sky  
One family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead  
All the courage that you need  
You will find when you see  
We are one

This song made her realise that she could come through what she's been through, that nothing could break her. Things don't always work out the way she wanted them to, but she made it through it, coming out stronger. This situation was no exception.

_**Timon-  
I can see whats happening....  
Pumba-  
What!  
Timon-  
..And they dont have a clue..  
Pumba-  
Who!  
Timon-  
..They'll fall in love and heres the bottom line..our trios down to two  
Pumba-  
Oh..**_

Timon-  
The sweet caress of twilight  
theres magic, everywhere  
and with all this romantic atmosphere  
disasters in the air!!!

(Chorus)-  
Can you feel, the love tonight...  
the peace the evening brings  
The world for once, in perfect harmony  
with all its living things.

Simba-  
So many things to tell her  
but how to make her see.  
The truth about my past..Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me..

Nala-  
He's holding back, he's hiding  
but what i cant decide.  
Why wont he be the king i know he is  
the king i see inside......

(Chorus)-  
Can you feel, the love tonight  
the peace the evening brings  
The world for once, in perfect harmony  
with all its living things

Can you feel the love tonight  
You need'nt look too far  
Stealing through, the nights uncertanies  
Love is where they are......

Timon-  
And if, he falls, in love, tonight....*sniff*  
It can be, assumed...

Pumba-  
His carefree days, with us are history...

Both-  
In short our pal...is doomed  


This song woke her up to her relationship with House. Their relationship had been strained, but now they were in perfect harmony. But could she call it love? She had no idea as of yet.

_**From the day we arrive on the planet  
And blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done  
There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round**_

It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life...

It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life 

She decided that she needed to move on, just like the song said. She'd move on, until she found where she was truly meant to be. She hoped that one day it would be as a mother, but that was up to the God's to decide. And there was always adoption as an option for her. It occurred to her that there was so much more to see and do, that the world was bigger than Princeton.

She wanted to get away, and try and salvage her life and emotions, at least for a little while.

She couldn't wait to tell House.

He came home several hours later, and made dinner.

And then she told him.

'Greg, I've had a new lease of life! It all started when I was watching the Lion King!'

'Hang on a sec? You got a new lease of life from the Lion King?' he asked in confusion.

'I did, and what I'd love to know is what was it doing in your film collection?' she replied with a little bit of sass.

His ears went red and he went silent very quickly.

'Thought that would shut you up,' she said. 'Anyway, some of the songs made me realise that I have to move on, I have to get out of Princeton, broaden my horizons, accept that what will be will be.'

'My my, you are full of clichés today!' he replied snarkily. 'Who would've believed that the Lion King could serve as a life coach?'

'Anyway,' she said, ignoring him. 'I've decided what we're going to do.'

'Hang on, what do you mean **we're **going to do?'

'You're coming with me silly! We're going on a road trip!'_**  
**_


	4. Just Drive

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently.**

_I'm sooo sorry that this is so short, it's just a little filler chapter. More to come soon._

House POV

'_Hang on, what do you mean __**we're **__going to do?'_

'_You're coming with me silly! We're going on a road trip!'__**  
**_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

A road trip? C'mon, that's so unoriginal.

She sat me down and she told me that she wanted to go to Miami on a road trip. She said that she had always loved Miami, but had never got the chance to go.

And for once, I listened to her.

I looked into her grey blue eyes, and I listened to her every word.

Every word that came out of her uniquely soft and kissable mouth, I heard and absorbed.

Whoa!

Something must be wrong!

We mapquested it, and it takes around 20 hours of driving to get to Miami.

We're just gonna take it as it comes, we decided.

On the way there, we could visit Baltimore for the baseball, Washington to see the White House and Capitol, Richmond to see theatre shows, Raleigh for arts shows and music, Columbia for festivals, concerts and ice shows, Savannah for the history and architecture, Jacksonville for the sports, Daytona Beach for the beach and motorcycles. And then Miami, for sun, sea and clubs.

She was all for it, and I was enthusiastic.

To be honest, I couldn't give a damn, but me saying yes has made her happy.

So we made the arrangements.

We hired a car, and sorted it out so we could get a flight back from Miami to New Jersey, leaving the car with the company at the airport. We packed our bags up, and left for Washington, our first destination.

'So are we going?' she said anxiously.

'Once I've annoyed you a bit more, we can go.'

'Just drive,' she saiddesperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' I whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

I could tell that she needed this trip, and I wasn't going to take it away from her.

Washington here we come!


	5. Don't Look Away

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently.**

Cuddy POV

This is the life!

Wind in my hair, radio on, Greg singing, just like old times.

And he was singing our song, our favorite song when we were at Michigan.

_**Don't go and hide  
Yesterday you were my girlfiend  
If you do  
My inside goes around and around in a whirlwind**_

There's a stone in my shoe  
So I can't catch you up  
My head's in a lion's mouth  
Wants to eat me up  
Right here today  
Don't look away  
I've always been true  
And I still love you  
So don't look away  
There's a lot you can do  
To get me away  
You've got to stay  
Don't look away  
Don't look away

I once heard you say  
If I ever was down you would help me  
Now my head's being chewed up  
You pretend that you don't see

There's a stone in my shoe  
So I can't catch you up  
My head's in a lion's mouth  
Wants to eat me up  
Right here today  
Don't look away  
I've always been true  
And I still love you  
So don't look away  
There's a lot you can do  
To get me away  
You've got to stay  
Don't look away  
Don't look away

I've always been true  
And I still love you  
So don't look away  
There's a lot you can do  
To get me away  
You've got to stay  
Don't look away  
Don't look away  
Don't look away  
Don't look away  
Don't look away

I sat there and gently listened to his voice singing our song, crooning softly.

I looked at him longingly for just a second, I don't think he notices, he's too busy looking at the road.

The song changes, and it's another one of my favorites, a more recent one this time, Rinse by Vanessa Carlton.

_**She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight**_

She must rinse this all away  
She can't hold him this way  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't love him this way

How she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if he could see  
She needs to be held in his arms to be free  
But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand  
'til she knows the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man

_**[Chorus]**__****_

And if she runs away she fears she won't be followed  
What could be the worse than leaving something behind  
And as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow  
It's loneliness she finds...  
If only he was mine

She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight

She must rinse him  
She must rinse him  
She can't rinse him  
She can't rinse him  
She can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
She can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't hold him this way  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't love him this way

This song reminded her of her and Greg in general. She had to rinse him away, she had to forget, but she couldn't. As the song played, she sung gently to it, tapping her foot in time to the beat.

Greg looked over and admired her. God she's beautiful, he thought. If only she was mine, I'd never let her go.

The drive to Baltimore was 2 ½ hours, taken up by singing and general reminiscing about the past.

They arrived at Baltimore not long after, in time to watch the baseball match they had bought tickets for. The Orioles were playing at home against the Tampa Bay Rays. House liked baseball, all of those statistics made it interesting.

They sat and watched the game, occasionally sneaking in gentle caresses, very discrete and what appeared to be accidental to the other, but it was on purpose alright.

He passed her a soda, gently sliding his hand across her arm, giving her goosebumps and making her shiver.

She slid past him to get back to her seat after a bathroom break, making sure that he knew she was feeling something for him.

The unresolved sexual tension in the air was strong as House and Cuddy flirted their way through the game, in their own little world, laughing and joking, paying no attention to the actual game.

The Orioles won by 3, and the overall score was 2 to 5 to the Orioles.

As a joke, Cuddy bought a foam finger and began to wack House with it.

He decided to get payback and tickle her.

After a few minutes, the lovers were face to face, mere inches away from kissing. They gazed into each other's eyes, and broke the contact.

'Ummm, we should be going, we gotta get food then find a hotel,' whispered House.

'Yeah,' replied Cuddy.

***

Thanks for reading!

Please leave a review on your way out! :)

Next chapter will be Huddy in Washington DC... XD


	6. You Can't Escape My Love

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

House and Cuddy found a room at a local hotel; Renaissance Harbour.

To their dismay though, there was only one room left, and it only had a double bed in it.

'Well you should take the bed, because of your leg,' suggested Cuddy.

'And have you sleep on that lumpy sofa? Don't think so,' said House. 'You'll do your back in on it.'

'Well then we'll have to share the bed.'

Uncomfortable with the silence that was threatening, House wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and said, 'I'll behave if you will.' A wink completed his new found comfort in the situation.

'Oh God, this is gonna be a nightmare,' sighed Cuddy.

'For me, hell yeah. You snored when we were at Michigan,' replied House.

Cuddy blushed, remembering that one hot night, and waking up in the morning to find him gone.

To each other's faces, they were annoyed at having to share a bed, but their brains were going mad with thoughts of being so close with so little barriers in the way of clothing.

***

The next morning, House and Cuddy woke up side by side, spooned together. It was very different from their first position of the night, which was so purposely far away from each other that they were close to falling off the bed.

They both woke up at the same time, gaining comfort from the intimacy and closeness of their bodies.

For a moment there, that moment in time, they weren't employer/employee with unresolved issues sexually and emotionally, they were just 2 people, in bed together.

They had forgotten all of that, and just felt.

Until they were fully conscious and woke up.

***

'I'd love to know how YOU ended up spooned against me this morning,' said Cuddy, on her way out to the car.

'Me? I was still practically on the edge of the bed, you were the one had moved. And I don't think its anything to do with me that you started grinding against me in the night and gave me an erection!'

'Awww, did I make you feel funny?' said Cuddy.

House nodded then went quiet straight away.

They drove off in silence, not counting the radio.

***

'Oh my God,' said House. 'An hour of this?'

Cuddy had been ignoring him for a while, and he wished that she would say something, even if it was just an insult.

To keep the silence from consuming him, he started to sing softly to the radio.

_**You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love  
You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love**_

Here's how it goes  
You and me, up and down  
But MAYBE this time we'll get it right  
Worth a fight  
'Cause love is something you cant SHARE  
When it breaks (When it breaks)  
All it takes is some tryin'

If you feel like leaving  
I'm not gonna BEG YOU TO stay  
'Cause soon you'll be finding  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love

So, if you go  
You should know (you should know)  
It's hard to just forget the past  
So fast  
It was good (it was good)  
It was bad but it was real  
And that's all you have  
In the end our love matters (Oh no no no yeah)

If you feel like leaving  
I'm not gonna BEG YOU TO (I won't BEG YOU TO stay)  
Cuz soon you'll be finding  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love

(You can run, you can run)  
(You can hide, you can hide)  
But you can't escape my love (my love)

You can run (you can run)  
You can hide (you can hide)  
But you can't escape my love

Here's how it goes  
All it takes is some tryin' (Baby you can run)

If you feel like leavin'  
I'm not gonna beg you to stay (I won't beg you to stay)  
Cuz soon you'll be finding (you'll be finding)  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love (Can't escape my love)

If you feel like leavin'  
I'm not gonna beg you to stay (You can't escape my love)  
Cuz soon you'll be finding  
You can run, you can hide,  
But you can't escape my love

You can run  
You can run  
You can run (Baby you can run, baby you can hide)  
You can run (But you can't escape my love)  
You can run (Baby you can run, baby you can hide)  
You can run (But you can't escape my love)  
You can run (Baby you can run, baby you can hide)  
You can run (But you can't escape my love)  
You can run  
You can run

You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love

You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love

She looked up, and her eyes met his. She could not escape the way she felt, it was pulling her in.

'I'm sorry, I am really confused right now,' said Cuddy, breaking the silence.

'I know,' said House, taking her hand. 'And I understand. DC here we come!'

***

Just over an hour later, they arrived in Washington DC.

To avoid mishaps later, they booked 2 hotel rooms and dumped all of their stuff in it.

Sitting down over a cup of coffee, they talked about what they were going to do today.

Firstly, they decided that they'd stay in DC for a few days, and see as much as they could.

Today, they would visit the National Zoo and Botanical Gardens.

Tomorrow they would visit the Smithsonian Museum of American Art and the White House.

The day after would bring the Smithsonian Museum of Air and Space.

***

Thanks for reading!

Hope you enjoyed.

Next chapter is Day 1 :)

x


	7. Crash And Burn

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

Once they had decided where they were gonna go, they set out for their first destination; Botanical Gardens.

'House, would you get in the car already? C'Mon, we gotta go!' said Cuddy from the drivers seat.

'I will do, give me a minute,' he yelled from outside the car.

'It's that Harley Davidson isn't it? You're staring at it,' said Cuddy with a sigh.

'Well, yes and no. The woman riding them is hot! I can see her panties over her jeans. There's nothing sexier than a woman in biker gear on a motorcycle. You remember that night in Michigan? I think it was you in the leather on my bike that pushed me in the right direction. I mean, I always thought that you were hot but that night, whoa!'

Cuddy blushed at his comment. She filed away that information for use later, it might come in handy.

He made his way into the car and Cuddy started to drive off. As usual, the radio went on. They both found themselves singing to Lay All Your Love On Me.

_**I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every woman I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you...  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me**_

It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear...

Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me

I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce  
I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible  
'Cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned has overturned  
What can I do...

Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me

They looked at each other and grinned.

Before they knew it, they were at the Botanical Gardens.

They went in, and started to walk around with a tour guide.

They started in the Bartholdi Park, taking in the exquisite smells of the beautiful flowers and admiring the water feature.

Well, Cuddy was, House was ogling the tour guide.

And it made Cuddy jealous, so she dropped her map to the floor, and did the 'oh no, I'll have to bend over and pick it up' routine. She was hoping that his lusty gaze would turn to her.

It sure did, he could not take his eyes off her ass as she bent down to pick it up.

She smiled to herself.

Success.

Lunch was not far off, and they had bought a picnic, strangely at House's suggestion. They sat on a blanket together and ate a variety of sandwiches, chips, cake and drank delicious root beer.

Full and fit to burst, Cuddy laid back and listened to the soothing sounds of the fountain, in time with her breathing. This was true beauty and true peace.

Then she sunk, remembering why she had come here in the first place. She reminded herself never to forget the life she lost, but try and move on. It was going to be a difficult task.

House gazed at Cuddy, wondering what she was thinking about.

It was almost a shame to go, they had such a nice time at the Gardens, but now they were going to the zoo.

This time House drove, and once again switched on the radio.

_**When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore**_

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

As he sung, Cuddy felt as if it was being directed at her. A promise of sorts, that she wouldn't be alone through all of this, that he'd be there for her.

In the blink of an eye, there they were at the National Zoo.

They started to wander through the enclosures, comparing animals to people they knew.

'So, we've compared animals to people we know, what animal do you see me as?' asked Cuddy.

House lifted his head up to look at her.

'A Flamingo,' he said quietly.

'Why?' she asked, intrigued about his possible answer.

'You're feminine, graceful, always on your feet, and you're beautiful,' said House, almost whispering the last part.

A lone tear escaped from Cuddy's eye, and she took his hand and stroked it softly.

'Thank you,' she whispered back, kissing him softly on the cheek.

House felt like his face was on fire from where she had kissed him, and where she was touching him.

He didn't want it to end, but unfortunately all good things do.

They gazed into each others eyes, just for a second, long enough to get the message, and turned away.

Being as immature as he was, House threw a strop and demanded to go into the gift shop. He bought himself annoying fart putty, just to be annoying, and bought Cuddy a beautiful stuffed flamingo.

He gave it to her slightly blushing, and by the end of it so was she, thanking him with another kiss on the cheek.

House realised that he'd permanently change to have her kiss him just like that everyday. Anything more would be a bonus.


	8. Singing To The Ceiling

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

House and Cuddy came back to the hotel for dinner, but barely spoke. Things were just too fresh between them. After their 'almost kiss', both of their feelings were just too confusing to utter a single word to each other.

They sat and ate dinner in the restaurant in silence.

Both of their heads were deeply in thought, about everything really. What was going on, what had happened in the past, and their hopes and aspirations for the future.

Cuddy was the first to speak as they ate, it took long enough as they were on the dessert course by the time any of them spoke.

'Do you still think about Michigan?' she said, her eyes meeting his.

'Drink, drugs and nailing you? How could I forget?' he replied, trying not to look her in the eye.

She recognised this as a desperate ploy to change the subject, or get her angry at him so he could avoid this situation. She figured that he felt more than he was letting on.

'Greg,' she said gently, using his first name. 'You don't have to be uncomfortable about this, I was just wondering.'

He tilted his head to look at her.

'I think about Michigan all the time,' he said softly. 'We had something good back then, and I ruined it.'

Their moment was broken by a cheer as a man proposed to his girlfriend. Nothing more was mentioned due to the distraction.

***

They took the elevator back to their rooms after the nights entertainment, and retired to their individual rooms.

Cuddy sat on her bed and sighed. She was so close to hearing how he felt, and then he closed off again. She was frustrated, big time. She just wanted to know how he felt. Was that too much to ask?

As she got changed into her pajamas, she thought about their past, and what she hoped for in their future. And when she got into bed, she imagined that he was there by her side, holding her close. But it was all just a lame fantasy.

House sat in bed on the other side of the wall, thinking about Lisa, about everything really. He used that distraction as an excuse not to open up to her, even though on some level, he really wanted to let her know how he felt. Staring at the ceiling, he began to sing, hoping that she would hear him. Music was the only thing that he had to reach her with.

_**How did I ever let you slip away  
Never knowing I'd be singing this song some day  
And now I'm sinking, sinking to rise no more  
Ever since you closed the door**_

_**[1]**__** - If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my darlin' you'd still be mine  
If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then darlin' you, you'd still be mine**_

Funny, funny how time goes by  
And blessings are missed in the wink of an eye  
Why oh why oh why should one have to go on suffering  
When every day I pray please come back to me

_**[Repeat 1]**__****_

And you had enough love for the both of us  
But I, I, I did you wrong, I admit I did  
But now I'm facing the rest of my life alone, whoa

_**[Repeat 1]**__****_

I'd never hurt you (If I could turn back)  
Never do you wrong (If I could turn back)  
And never leave your side (If I could turn back)  
If I could turn back the hands

There'd be nothing I wouldn't do for you  
(If I could turn back)  
Forever honest and true to you  
(If I could turn back)  
If you accept me back in your heart, I love you  
(If I could turn back the hands)

(If I could turn back)  
That would be my will  
(If I could turn back)  
Darlin' I'm begging you to take me by the hands  
(If I could turn back the hands)

I'm going down, yes I am  
(If I could turn back)  
Down on my bended knee, yeah  
(If I could turn back)  
And I'm gonna be right there until you return to me  
(If I could turn back the hands)

(If I could turn back)  
If I could just turn back that little clock on the wall  
(If I could turn back)  
Then I'd come to realize how much I love you  
Love you love you love you  
(If I could turn back the hands)  


'Every night Lisa,' he whispered gently. 'Every night I'll sing this song, and pray that you hear me one day.'

And with that, he sat and fell asleep, praying that she had heard him.

But sadly, she was sound asleep, after another night of crying herself to unconsciousness.

***

The next morning came too quickly for the both of them as they woke up from a fitful sleep, plagued with dreams of the other.

Breakfast was another quiet affair, which they blamed on exhaustion.

Getting into the car once again, in their newly acquired daily ritual.

A quick game of Rock Paper Scissors determined who was driving, this time House won.

As usual, they sat in the car, attempting to make small talk as they drove to the Smithsonian Museum Of American Art, the radio playing in the background.

Once again, Cuddy sang to the radio.

_**Ohhh Yeah**_

Sometimes  
I Feel like I'm going out of  
My mind,

Boy the way you do me is a  
damn crime,

But then you smile at me  
and its all right,

With you there aint nothin' in between,

Every time that I walk out the door,  
Tell myself I can't take it no more,

There's a part of me won't let you go  
Keep saying yes when my minds saying no,

Chorus:  
Me and my heart we got issues,  
Don't know if I should hate you or miss you,  
Damn, I wish that I could resist you,  
Can't decide if I should leave you or kiss you.  
Me and my heart we got issues, issues, issues.  
We got issues, issues, issues.

Its so wrong, boy you leave me hangin' for so long,  
You empty out my love until its all gone,  
You change the words but still it's the same song,  
I'm tired of the melody.

Change my number and throw out your clothes,  
But my feelings for you, it still shows,  
I keep building the walls round my heart,  
But then I see you, and it all falls apart...

Chorus:  
Me and my heart we got issues,  
Don't know if I should hate you or miss you,  
Damn, I wish that I could resist you,  
Can't decide if I should leave you or kiss you.  
Me and my heart we got issues, issues, issues.  
We got issues, issues, issues.

Why fight it, cant hide it  
Truth is I think I like it,  
Confusion, illusions  
Still I don't know which way to go….

Chorus: (x2)  
Me and my heart we got issues,  
Don't know if I should hate you or miss you,  
Damn, I wish that I could resist you,  
Can't decide if I should leave you or kiss you.

Me and my heart we got issues, issues, issues.  
We got issues, issues, issues.

Me and my heart we got issues, issues, issues  
We got issues, issues, issues,  
We got issues, issues, issues  
We got issues, issues, issues

Me and my heart we got issues  
Don't know whether I should hate you or miss you.

He looked at her and smiled softly, knowing the true meaning behind the lyrics.

***

They arrived at the Smithsonian Museum of American Art not too long after. After parking, they walked up to the entrance and began to look around.

They admired photographs by Timothy H O'Sullivan, portraits by various artists, Japanese Arts and Crafts, gorgeous landscapes and Civil War art.

What stood out for Cuddy was a beautiful O'Sullivan photograph. She had fallen in love with it.

Cuddy was fascinated, House bored, as usual.

***

When it came to lunchtime, they ate in the courtyard cafe of the Museum, making small talk again. They both claimed in the past that they hated small talk, but in this situation, it had come in handy. The whole time they were there, skating around the issue.

***

Seeing as there were only 9 blocks between the Museum and the White House, they decided to walk there.

It took longer than usual, due to House's leg, but nevertheless they got there okay.

Seeing as they didn't have enough time to arrange a public tour, seeing as they needed to be 30 days at least in advance, they decided on going to the Visitor Center.

There wasn't much there to see, but they wandered around the exhibitions, actually getting bored. Even Cuddy was.

Not long into it, they decided to call it quits.

Not everything was gonna be interesting.

So to take up the rest of their day, they went shopping in Georgetown Park.

House, while Cuddy was wandering away, stopped in a formalwear shop and bought a beautiful dress, a beautiful pale blue Taffeta dress with matching shrugs and shoes for Cuddy. A simple tux was all that he needed for himself.

He was going all out for her on this one night, that would take place in Jacksonville and he hoped that it would pay off. Maybe he'd be able to overcome his doubts and have her once again.

***

They ended up back at the hotel for dinner again that night, and were much more talkative with each other.

But the subject of 'us' and Michigan never came up.

They made their way up to bed once again that night after the after dinner entertainment, and got ready to sleep.

Once again, House sang the same song to the wall, in hopes that Cuddy would hear him.

This time, she wasn't asleep. She heard him.


	9. Cherry Blossoms and Getting In Trouble

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

_Once again, House sang the same song to the wall, in hopes that Cuddy would hear him._

_This time, she wasn't asleep. She heard him._

Cuddy sat with her ear against the wall, trying to hear more of House's song. She felt like all of her prayers had been answered in hearing his voice sing those very personal lyrics. He stopped singing, and she heard the click of the light turning off. He was going to sleep now.

She didn't know whether he was just singing to himself, or whether the lyrics were aimed at her, but she laid back down on the bed, ready to sleep, and dream of him and her together.

***

She woke up the next morning with a smile on her face.

Her dreams during the night had been so sweet and gave her lots of hope for what the day and the rest of the trip would bring.

***

House woke up in the next room, pondering the possibility of today being the day.

***

Breakfast was a chatty affair for them, they found themselves laughing about what Wilson was thinking about the 2 of them going on this road trip.

After breakfast, they found themselves back in the car, listening to that same radio station.

Cuddy was the one singing now.

_**When the world is darker than I can understand.  
When nothing turns out the way I planned.  
When the sky turns grey and there's no end in sight.  
When I can't sleep through the lonely night.**_

I turn to you. Like a flower leaning toward the sun.  
I turn to you. 'Cos you're the only one.  
Who can turn me around when I'm upside down.  
I turn to you.

When my insides are wracked with anxiety.  
You have the touch that will quiet me.  
You lift my spirit. You melt the ice.  
When I need inspiration, when I need advice.

I turn to you. Like a flower leaning toward the sun.  
I turn to you. 'Cos you're the only one.  
Who can turn me around when I'm upside down.  
I turn to you.

Where would I be? What would I do?  
If you'd never helped me through.  
I hope someday if you've lost your way.  
You could turn to me like I turn to you.

I turn to you. Like a flower leaning toward the sun.  
I turn to you. 'Cos you're the only one.  
Who can turn me around when I'm upside down.  
I turn to you.

I turn to you. When fear tells me to turn around.  
I turn to you. 'Cos you're the only one.  
Who can turn me around when I'm upside down.  
I turn to you. I turn to you. I turn to you.

It had become their new ritual, singing while in the car, and the songs always seemed to revolve around the way they had felt for each other in the past or present.

***

They arrived at the Capitol a little late due to traffic.

Cuddy gazed up at the building in awe.

'Wow, House, look at it,' she said.

'It's big and old, what's to look at?' he replied.

'But the laws passed here have made America what it is.'

'Well, I think that they should legalize marijuana, that'll be sooo awesome,' he said.

'Do you ever grow up? We're not in college anymore,' she answered.

'You seemed to enjoy a nice joint with me back in the day,' said Greg.

'As I said, it was college,' she replied coolly.

'As far as I remember, you got the munchies so bad that you tried to eat me.'

'I did not!' she protested.

'Hmm Greg, you taste sooo good,' he said, imitating a stoned Cuddy. 'Hang on a sec, am I getting confused with that one hot night?'

Cuddy blushed uncontrollably.

Before they got the chance to go inside, House was singing again.

_**It's Like, I don't care about nothin man,  
roll another blunt, Yea (ohh ohh ohh),**_

La da da da da da La, Da Daaa,  
La da da da, La da da da, La da da daaa

I was gonna clean my room until I got high  
I was gonna get up and find the broom but then I got high  
my room is still messed up and I know why (why man?) yea heyy,  
- cause I got high _**[repeat 3X]**__****_

(La da da da da da da da da)

I was gonna go to class before I got high  
I coulda cheated and I coulda passed but I got high  
(La da da da da da da da da)  
I am taking it next semester and I know why, (why man?) yea heyy,  
- cause I got high _**[repeat 3X]**__****_

Cuddy giggled as House put on the gangster walk and started to do an impression of her. He stopped when people started to give him funny looks.

'Right on,' said House in a stoner voice.

His facial expression changed, and he put on a British accent.

'M'lady, would you like me to escort you inside?' he asked.

'Why thank you sir,' she replied with a giggle, linking her arm with his.

When they got inside, they burst out into laughter.

'Acting is fun,' they said at the same time, making them laugh again.

They found themselves having a carefree time, laughing and joking about the bizarreness of some of the statues. People thought they were drunk, and complained about them. They got asked to leave by a burly looking security guard.

'Oooh, I'm sorry, or he is,' said Cuddy with a giggle. 'Me thinks me ate too much sugar.'

They were escorted back outside.

'What do we do now?' asked Cuddy.

'Ice cream?' suggested House.

'Groovy.'

They made their way to an ice cream van and devoured a large cornet each.

'I was gonna say to you,' he said. 'Seeing as it's our last night in DC, I'm taking you out for dinner.'

'Really?' said Cuddy excitedly. 'Where?'

'There's this cruise boat that is a restaurant, it sails down the Potomac river. I booked it for 6'

'Wow, that's a great idea. What do I wear?' she asked.

'Ummm kind of formal I guess,' said House vaguely.

'You're not gonna war a tux are you?' she asked.

'God no, just a shirt and pants I think.'

'Okay. We should get onto the museum,' she said, noting the time.

'But Mom! I'm hungry!' he whinged.

'Oh right. Errr lets get a burger or something, I'm not really that hungry.'

House ended up buying the biggest, juiciest, greasiest burger that they had, with fries and soda, Cuddy sticking to a small salad and a water.

'Cuddy, are you a rabbit or something? That's not proper food,' he commented.

'At least I'm not clogging up my arteries,' she said, looking in disgust at his burger.

They finished lunch and made their way out.

'Oh my God,' said Cuddy. 'It's 2pm, we're not gonna have enough time to go to the museum, get back to the hotel and get ready.'

'Jesus woman how long do you take?' he asked in shock.

'Ages, I have to shower and do my hair and get dressed, change a billion times before deciding on an outfit, put on make up, pick out jewellery, etc etc. There's lots to do.'

'Cuddy, it's only me,' he said. 'You don't need to dress up for me. Besides, you'd look beautiful in anything,' he added.

'Awww,' she said softly. 'I know it's only you, but still.'

'Fine, let's go,' he replied.

***

They arrived at the hotel soon after leaving, for once the traffic was pretty good.

Cuddy bolted straight into her room to get ready, House got out his game boy and started to play. He estimated that he had at least 2 hours to kill before he would have to get ready. This way, he had enough time to get properly ready, and look reasonably acceptable.

***

_3 Hours Later..._

Cuddy looked at herself in the mirror. Her usually wild frizzy hair was tamed into gorgeous curls, held together by a beautiful crystal clip, some stray curls framing her face. Her make up was subtle and natural. The dress she wore was a beautiful midnight blue colour, clinging to her every curve. She wore silver heels and white gold jewellery. Very simple, but very beautiful.

House was finishing getting ready in his room. He had shaved, just for the occasion and put on aftershave. He wore a sky blue shirt and black pants, with dress shoes, not his sneakers.

He knocked on her door, and she told him to come in, the door was open. He found her putting in some simple white gold earrings. Taken aback by her beauty, he was speechless.

'You look amazing,' he said, regaining some vocabulary.

She grinned at him.

'Thanks, and you shaved!'

'Yeah, time for a change,' he replied.

He took her hand, and they walked out to the car. Being the gentleman, House drove the car to the banks of the Potomac, where their boat stood before them.

They got onboard, and Cuddy realised that they were the only ones on there save for the waiters.

He pulled out her chair and she sat down in it, feeling like a princess.

They ate starters of Mesculan Mix Salad, main courses of Poached Salmon with tarragon sauce and desserts of chocolate covered strawberrys and vanilla ice cream. They drank champagne and talked about everything.

Once dinner had finished, he took her hand and led her out to the main deck. There she saw a beautiful piano and the luscious sights of Washington DC.

'Greg, the views beautiful from here,' she said in awe.

She watched as he sat down at the piano, and gestured for her to join him. He began to play and sing.

_**There was a time  
I was everything and nothing all in one  
When you found me  
I was feeling like a cloud across the **__**sun**__****_

I need to tell you  
How you light up every second of the day  
But in the moonlight  
You just shine like a beacon on the bay

And I can't explain  
But it's something about the  
way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
It's that feeling I get  
about you, deep inside  
And I can't describe  
But it's something about the  
way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
The way you look tonight

With a smile  
You pull the deepest secrets from my heart  
In all honesty  
I'm speechless and I don't  
know where to start

_**And I can't explain  
But it's something about the  
way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
It's that feeling I get  
about you, deep inside  
And I can't describe  
But it's something about the  
way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
The way you look tonight**_

She looked into his eyes, and saw a vulnerability to him she hadn't seen for years. He moved a stray curl out of her face, and before he knew what he was doing, he was kissing her, and she was kissing him back.

Cherry blossoms fell onto them, and one got caught in Cuddy's hair.

When they broke apart, he took it out of her hair.

They got off the boat soon after, and walked hand in hand back to the car.


	10. Heaven All Over Again

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

Just to say, if you think this is turning into a cheesy musical, I'm sorry. As you've probably figured out, I like to use music a lot to get my point across. There were 3 songs in the last chapter because it was a major chappie, but usually chapters will only have one song. This one has 2, because the 80's party inspired me. :)

**Unbeta'd, but never mind XD**

_She looked into his eyes, and saw a vulnerability to him she hadn't seen for years. He moved a stray curl out of her face, and before he knew what he was doing, he was kissing her, and she was kissing him back._

_Cherry blossoms fell onto them, and one got caught in Cuddy's hair._

_When they broke apart, he took it out of her hair._

_They got off the boat soon after, and walked hand in hand back to the car._

***

They woke up the next morning in separate rooms feeling refreshed, and totally at peace, for once in a very long time.

In her room, Cuddy awoke to the sun shining in through the window, making her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She couldn't decide whether it was the sun or House that was to blame for that particular feeling.

She also knew that she couldn't push it with him, that she's have to let him come to her if they stood any chance of making this work. And she was prepared to do that, because she saw him as worth the wait. She had waited 20 years, a few more days couldn't hurt.

In his room, House gazed at the ceiling, seeing her face imprinted in the textures. Her gorgeous face was distorted by the hideous dated swirls on the ceiling, but either way, he thought that she looked gorgeous. She always was.

He was gonna take it slow. Until Jacksonville. Then if he was sure, he'd go full steam ahead with his plan.

***

They ate breakfast in silence this time, things still awkward between them from last night. It was either stay quiet, or make out in the middle of the room, leading to something more that could potentially ruin their budding relationship. They'd made the decision to take it slow, and that's what they would do.

***

They got into the car once more, and prepared for the drive to Richmond, their next destination, where they would spend a day.

'2 hours of your singing,' joked House as he turned on the radio.

'You did not just go there,' said Cuddy.

'Oh yeah, believe it,' he said jokily with a hearty laugh.

'Well then, my friend, it's war.

'Right then. The first song that comes on, we sing.'

'You got it,' replied Cuddy.

After a commercial break, All Over Again began to play.

_**Turn down the light, turn up the radio.  
There's a fire in your eyes, and its keeping me warm  
Hold on to me like it was yesterday,  
When we both felt our spirits collide**_

_**  
I remember the moment, being struck down by lightning  
Since the first time I saw your face, and you smiled  
Come and lay down with me  
Fill the space that's between us  
Feel the magic that keeps love alive**_

This time, can be like the first time  
Close your eyes and soon you'll be there  
No man could ever guess what you're feeling  
Turn a spark to a flame,  
Make a wish, close your eyes, won't you start all over again.

_**[Chorus]**__**  
Just like the first time you touched my skin,  
All over again  
I tasted heaven take me there again,  
All over again**_

Your smile  
Your touch,  
Your taste,  
It turns me on and on and on,  
That I fall in love with you,  
All over again

Come and step through the stars,  
Take a ride though the universe.  
As long as we're here, lets take this whole thing in

What I'm trying to say,  
Is that you are so beautiful  
Let me say it, all over again.

'Cos this time can be like the first time,  
Close your eyes, but you'll soon will be there  
No man could ever guess what he's feeling,  
Turn a spark to a flame,  
Make a wish, close your eyes, won't you start all over again.

_**[Repeat chorus]**__****_

Your smile,  
Your touch,  
Your taste,  
It turns me on and on and on.  
That I fall in love with you,  
I keep falling in love, with you.  
All over again

All over again  
All over again.

They spent the next 2 hours trying to out sing each other. Eventually Cuddy won because House's throat got sore from belting out ACDC's Highway To Hell.

***

House and Cuddy arrived in Richmond and quickly booking their hotel, learning their lesson from Baltimore.

Their first place of interest before a late lunch was the Museum of Fine Arts.

They wandered around admiring travel photography, which House found interesting because of his globetrotting as a child. They also found American art, European and Medieval era art, which House again found boring as usual. Cuddy was intrigued by it all, and lapped it all up.

But before Cuddy could move on to the African section, her stomach rumbled, giving her the signal that she was hungry. This went hand in hand with House's strikingly original toddler temper tantrum about being hungry.

She practically ran to a nearby cafe with him, where they devoured Reuben's and sodas. Cuddy didn't care about the fat or calorie content this time, she was absolutely starving.

***

They took the car to the Three Lakes Nature Center & Aquarium. The rest of the afternoon was spent walking around, admiring three worlds in one; land, air and sea. Cuddy was mesmerized by the 'fish eye view' aquarium, House finding the sharks absolutely fascinating.

Cuddy laughed, and compared House to a shark.

'Misunderstood, potentially dangerous and can smell out anything.'

Although he feigned offence, he found it a very true description of him.

***

As they went back to their hotel to eat dinner, Cuddy began to read a pamphlet on what was going on in Richmond.

'Hey House, tonight there's an 80's party, fancy going?'

'Sure, should be fun, what time does it start?'

'Ummm not till 9, so we have lots of time to get costumes,' she replied.

'Can't we go in normal clothes?' he whined.

'No, that would defeat the object of an 80's party.'

'Spoilsport,' he whispered.

'No House, that's you!' she pointed out.

***

They found a costume shop near their hotel and bought costumes for the party. Quickly getting changed in their rooms, they met out in the corridor.

Cuddy wore a ra-ra dress in bright colours with leg warmers and heels. House wore a glam rock star 80's outfit, complete with wig.

'Let's go,' he suggested.

The party was in walking distance, so they took their time, just generally chatting about things, small talk.

They arrived at the party and started to mingle. They met a couple called Ellis and Kevin, who were there with their friends Brittney and Katheryn. They got on really well together almost straight away, which House found quite remarkable given his ineptness with social situations.

The music began to play, and everyone started to couple up and slow dance.

Kevin had Ellis.

Brittney was dancing with a guy who looked remarkably like Chase.

Katheryn was dancing with a Wilson clone.

And that left House with Cuddy, pressed together and slowly moving to the music.

_**Oh - thinking about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free**_

Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more

*Chorus:  
Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feeling down

Yeah nothing could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

*Chorus*

I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along

Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you

*chorus*oh no..oh no..we're in heaven..

House and Cuddy looked comfortable in each others arms, it was not at all awkward between them like it used to be.

Things had changed.


	11. I Need To Let It Go

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

_The Next Morning..._

The amber sun rose on Richmond the following day, gracing everyone with its warmth, showing the start of a brand new day.

Rays of sunshine woke Cuddy up from her fitful sleep. Full of thought, she decided against going back to sleep, perhaps sitting up to let her thoughts circulate for a while, to make sense of the whole situation that was her and House.

She rung down to room service and ordered a cup of tea, coffee could wait until later, she was so stressed that she needed the calming reassurance that tea offered.

It arrived 5 minutes later; she was actually shocked that people were up that early, but nevertheless she was happy about having her warm cup of tea to drink.

She sat by the window and watched the sun rise further and further into the sky. As her thoughts wandered through her mind aimlessly, she began to wonder whether House was up yet, was he thinking of her the way she was thinking of him?

As she pondered the possibility, she found that her tiredness was catching up with her, and she found herself nodding off to sleep, all the time thinking about him, and her.

***

Several hours later, House was awake and waiting outside for Cuddy.

She had told him 10am, right?

He decided to knock on her door, maybe she was still getting ready?

Tapping on the door, he received no answer.

This worried him, she always answered.

After deliberating for a while, he decided to go in and see if she was okay.

He went in to find her asleep in the chair, firmly holding a cup of tea in her hand.

As she snoozed, he looked at her in admiration. She looked so beautiful and innocent, at peace. She was smiling gently, drooling slightly, but she was an angel.

She stirred slightly, and he gently shook her to wake her up.

'Ahh,' she murmured whilst waking up.

'Hey Lise, you overslept, it's 10am,' he whispered gently, stroking her face and moving a stray hair out of it.

'WHAT?' she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. 'I've gotta get ready, then we have to have breakfast, then we gotta leave for Raleigh, we're gonna be late for the show, and EVERYTHING'S RUINED!'

'Lise, honey, calm down. Breakfast is done for the morning, we'll have to find a cafe, and the drive is 3 hours, the shows not until 3, we'll make it.'

'Okay,' she said with a yawn. 'I'm gonna get in the shower and get ready. See you in about a half hour.'

'Sure,' he replied. 'I'm gonna go find out where a decent cafe is.'

'Meet you outside?' she asked.

'Yeah,' he replied.

***

It was 10:30, and House was waiting for Cuddy. She came bustling out of her room, suitcase in hand and car keys in the other, with a flustered look on her face.

They made their way out to the car and loaded it up before going into the canteen.

House grabbed a plate of Bacon and Eggs, Cuddy just stuck to some porridge. They both drank coffee as if it was going to run out any second, they needed all of their energy for the day they had planned.

***

After losing another game of Rock Paper Scissors, Cuddy was driving again. House was in the front seat, fiddling with the radio, trying to decide on a station.

'Just decide on a station already, you're driving me insane!' exclaimed Cuddy.

'Fine,' he muttered, keeping it on one.

_**Wait it out till the light  
Take a breathe, say good night  
But don't ever go away**_

Wait around to find the time  
Only you can take what's mine  
But don't ever go away

I'll be waiting….I need to let it go

(chorus)  
Fade it out into the light  
All these years we never get it right  
I need to let it go  
I need to let it go  
I need to let it go

No more reasons to deny  
That I believed that you were mine  
I need to let it go  
I need to let it go  
I need to let it.....

A chance to change or stay the same  
One night without the blame  
That don't ever go away

Only you can make it right  
To walk away and have no fight  
But don't ever go away

I'll be waiting…I need to let it go

(chorus)  
Fade it out into the light  
All these years we never get it right  
I need to let it go  
I need to let it go  
I need to let it go

No more reasons to deny  
That I believed that you were mine  
I need to let it go  
I need to let it go  
I need to let it go

Fade it out into the light  
All these years we never get it right  
I need to let it go  
I need to let it go  
I need to let it...go

Fade it out into the light  
All these years we never get it right  
I need to let it go  
I need to let it go  
I need to let it go

No more reasons to deny  
That I believed that you were mine  
I need to let it go  
I need to let it go  
I need to let it go  
go  
go  
let it go

I need to let it go  
I need to let it go  
I need to let it go

I wish you'd let me go…

Cuddy tapped out the beat on the steering wheel as she hummed to the tune.

Little did she know that he was subtly watching her, taking in her beauty as the wind blew through her hair.

She turned around and noticed it slightly, and then he suddenly became fascinated with his cane, twirling it in his fingers.

Her gaze moved back to the road, knowing that he was uncomfortable with that sort of intimacy. And she respected that. He'd come out in his own time.

***

They arrived in Raleigh just after 1, giving them just enough time to check in at the hotel, grab a quick lunch and make it to the show in time.

They were going to see Frankie Valley and the 4 Seasons. House could deal with that, not too cheesy, good music and Lisa there, perfect combo in his opinion.

***

House and Cuddy came out of the show, singing the songs and happy that they had such a great time together, just them, good music and some entertainment.

'I just realised we have to get ready, changed and eat for 2 hours before the Jazz and Blues show,' said Cuddy on the way out.

'Well let's go then,' said House.

***

After a quick McDonalds and changing at the hotel, House and Cuddy made it to another local theatre, outside and ready with their tickets to watch the Jazz and Blues concert, another event of great music.

Cuddy was wearing a beautiful knee length scarlet red dress with silver diamante detail. It definitely got House's attention.

They walked inside arm in arm and found their seats, the best in the house.

The music began to play, soulful and flowing.

House was amazed at the skill shown by the musicians, he loved it so much that the smile never left his usually miserable or neutral face. Music was his lifeline, apart from Lisa obviously.

***

The show finished, and House took a slightly tipsy Cuddy back to the hotel.

'House,' she murmured. 'Have I ever told you that you have the most gorgeous blue eyes?'

'Probably,' he replied snarkily. 'I wasn't listening though, your fun bags were just too big and in my way.'

'You ass,' she said as she passed out on his bed in a drunken state.

'Well, I'll have the sofa then,' whispered House to himself, covering Lisa over with a blanket.


	12. The Hangover, Balls And Beer

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

Once again, the next morning, Cuddy got up pretty late.

She couldn't escape that feeling of confusion...what did she do last night after the show?

From the pounding headache she was experiencing and that nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach, she gathered that it was alcohol induced.

Surely she didn't drink that much?

She laid there and thought it over, realising that she must've become a lightweight in her middle age.

There once was a time, many many moons ago, that she could drink House under the table.

That time was long gone.

She groaned at the pulsing ache in her head and flipped over, noticing a partially snoring House fast asleep on the sofa near her.

Wait a sec?

She was in House's room?

She was in his bed and he was on the sofa?

Wow, how much self control does he have?

Wait, she thought, House, self control, in the same sentence?

Something was definitely wrong here.

Trying to move to get his attention, but failing due to self induced hangover and partial delirium, all she managed to get out was a meagre groan.

Damn, it didn't work. Time for a change...Movement needed.

The only action she was able to conjure up in her state was a throwing of a shoe at House's head. The aim was a little off, but it worked, in a way.

House sat bolt upright at her action and yelled, 'CUUDDDDDYYYYY! What did you do that for?'

All Cuddy could muster in reply was another groan.

'Hungover?' he asked.

He received another groan.

'It's worse than I thought,' he said seriously.

Groan.

'I think that a shower is in order.'

Groan.

'You gonna get up to get in the shower?'

Groan.

'Well then, I guess I'll have to do it myself,' House stated, scooping Cuddy up as best he could in a fireman's lift, carrying her to the bathroom.

'HOUSE YOU BASTARD PUT ME DOWN NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL CASTRATE YOU AND FEED YOUR BALLS TO WILSON!'

'Jesus Christ Woman!' exclaimed House. 'You go from a groan to that?'

'I'm getting in the shower, when I get out, can you be out of the room and have a coffee and several billion aspirin waiting for me? Without you here,' demanded Cuddy, too hungover to care she was being rude.

'Fine, lightweight,' muttered House as she went into the bathroom.

'I heard that. Wanna keep your balls?' she threatened.

Let's just say he shut up very quickly.

***

Cuddy dragged herself out to the car, feeling like a shadow of a human being at least with a touch of makeup and several aspirins.

'I'm gonna go out on a limb and say, I'll Drive,' figured House.

'Yeah,' said Cuddy. 'I'm gonna go out on a limb and say I'm still drunk!'

'Dude, it's 11am the next morning, you barely drank anything. Lightweight?'

'One word,' replied Cuddy...'BALLS!'

He instantly muted at her words and got in the car.

'Thought so,' she replied.

***

As House drove, Cuddy laid back, shut her eyes and tried to sleep.

The radio played quietly in the background as House sang.

_**You're one of God's better people  
And you don't know  
That's why you're special  
And I cry so I can talk like this  
From my downbeat existence  
And I know that you can make my wish  
If my wish is pure**_

But I don't know  
I just don't know  
I don't know  
Let me love you so

Now I can't live this without you  
I'd die without you  
Without you, without you

You're one of God's better people  
And you don't know  
That's why you're special  
It must hurt to see your favourite man  
Lose himself again and again  
And I know that you're my only friend  
From way back when

My wish was pure  
It was oh so pure  
It was pure  
I couldn't love you more

Now I can't live this without you  
I'd die without you  
Without you  
Now I can't live this without you  
I'd die without you  
Without you, without you

And everybody's gonna step aside  
As you spread your wings and you will fly  
And take me to the other side where they know

'Cos I don't know no more  
I just don't know no more  
I don't know  
Let me love you so

Now I can't live this without you  
I'd die without you  
Without you  
Now I can't live this without you  
I'd die without you  
Without you, without you

You're one of God's better people  
And you don't know  
That's why you're special

'House,' murmured Cuddy, with her eyes still shut. 'This song might be sentimental and shit, but I'm hungover here, do you mind shutting up?'

He grinned and stopped singing.

***

3 ½ hours of Cuddy trying to rest and House trying not to sing, before they arrived in Columbia, South Carolina.

They checked into the hotel and started to look at what they were gonna do for the 2 days they were gonna be in Columbia.

'What's first then?' asked Cuddy.

'Ummm today is the World Beer Festival, I thought we could go check that out,' suggested House.

'Yay!' replied Cuddy sarcastically. 'Let's go get me more drunk! Or rub it in my face that I got drunk on basically air.'

'Fair dos,' replied House.

***

They walked up to the World Beer Festival and were surrounded by, well, BEER!

House was in heaven, Cuddy in hell.

House broke the Festival record by drinking every kind of beer that the festival had to offer. By the end of it, he was drunk to his heart's content, and Cuddy had to be the responsible one.

She took him back to the hotel and tucked him into bed, making sure that he had a bowl beside him in case of hangover.

Exhausted herself, she ordered a tonne of sandwiches and bottled water from room service and put them by the bed. She took the sofa this time and fell into a peaceful sleep, knowing it would be hours before she woke up, and he did.


	13. Mannequin

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

Cuddy woke up 3 hours later, and after a quick shower she felt revitalised. Remembering the sandwiches she had ordered earlier, she devoured her half and drank the water, feeling better than she had all day.

Once she was fed, watered and ready for their night out, she thought now would be the time to wake up House.

Not wanting to suffer his wrath by waking him up the same way twice, she decided she'd attempt to be nice and wake him up gently.

She softly shook him, but he didn't budge from unconsciousness.

'House, wake up, we've gotta go soon,' she whispered.

He groaned at her.

Damn, she thought, time for a different approach.

'Oh House,' she said huskily. 'I can find another way to make you groan you know. And if you opened your eyes, you'd find out.'

His eyes darted open instantly, but he was disappointed not to find a naked Cuddy, or a Cuddy in slutty lingerie.

'Dammit, you tricked me woman! Remind me never to believe you when you say that. I guess I'll get in the shower then, feel free to join me!' he replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

'In your dreams,' she replied.

He went to get into the shower, and Cuddy started to talk to herself.

'And anyway,' she muttered. 'If you never believe that I'm gonna have sex with you, you're not gonna be getting any pretty soon. Self control's pretty hard at the moment, so when it goes, I'll let you know.'

***

Once House had come out of the shower and got ready, they had dinner at a nearby restaurant and set off for Movies in the Park.

It was a drive in style place, so they pulled up to the parking and set the radio to the right station. House, being too hungover to do anything, left Cuddy to grab popcorn and sodas for them while he moaned.

***

Cuddy balanced the drinks on the dashboard and cuddled into House, waiting for the movie to start.

They didn't actually know what film it was they were meant to be seeing, but as soon as the opening title rolled, Cuddy gasped.

'Oh my God! Mannequin,' she squealed. 'Do you remember?'

'Yeah,' said House, almost in a whisper. 'Our first date. 1987. Michigan Movies in the Park. You had on a bright pink off the shoulder shirt, a big black belt and black converses. You looked gorgeous. Your funbags looked AMAZING, I wanted to have you right there.'

'Hmmm, it might just be my memory, but didn't you end up having me that night?'

'Umm, yeah, I think I did,' he whispered.

'I have never felt that way before in my life,' she stated.

As they chatted about old times, they could hear the soundtrack of the movie playing softly.

_**Looking in your eyes, I see a paradise.  
This world that I found is too good to be true.  
Standing here beside you, I want so much to give you this love in my heart that im feeling for you  
Let them say we're crazy.  
I don't care about that.  
Put your hand in my hand, baby, don't ever look back.  
Let the world around us just fall apart.  
Maybe we can make it if we're heart to heart.  
And we can build this thing together, stand in stone forever, nothing's gonna stop us now.  
And if this world runs out of lovers we'll still have each other.  
Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now.  
I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you, whatever it takes to stay here with you.  
Take it too the good times, see it through the bad times.  
Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do.  
Let them say we're crazy.  
What do they know?  
Put your arms around me, baby, don't ever let go.  
Let the world around us just fall apart.  
Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart.  
Oh, all that I need is you.  
All that I ever need.  
All that I want to do is hold you forever, forever and ever.**_

And we can build this thing together, stand in stone forever, nothing's gonna stop us now.  
And if this world runs out of lovers we'll still have each other.  
Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now.

And we can build this thing together, stand in stone forever, nothing's gonna stop us now.  
And if this world runs out of lovers we'll still have each other.  
Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now. 

She smiled and looked into his eyes.

This was the moment, she thought. Their first kiss happened at the end of this song.

And House was thinking the same thing.

Weird huh?

He gently pulled her close and kissed her softly, but then it turned into more, just like it had that night.

They broke apart, breathless.

And not another word was said between them.

The ride home was silent, then they retired to bed, in utter silence.

Yet again, thought Cuddy. He pulls me in then pushes me away. What is up with him? Maybe things aren't worth it.


	14. The Blue Shirt and Little Black Dress

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

_Just a quick A/N – I am not at home this weekend, I am staying with my grandparents until Sunday night. I usually update at the weekend because of school, but I have some free time, so call this my weekend update._

**I just realised that there is an inconsistency in this fic. In one chapter I said that Huddy's first night together was down to some leather worn by Cuddy on House's bike, and in the previous chapter I did the whole movies in the park thing. Just so you don't think 'what is this girl on?' I already am aware of the problem. Sorry guys.**

The next morning came too fast for House. Cuddy on the other hand, felt that it had gone too slowly.

She had stayed up for most of the night watching the stars from the balcony that bordered her room. Such beautiful patterns in the sky, foretelling futures, leaving everyone who watched them twinkle in awe of their brightness.

She was in awe. Just generally in awe. House had kissed her, just like he'd done that night in 1987.

But this time, something was different. He held back. Something was preventing him from going further.

Something that wasn't there all of those years ago.

Something that stopped her from falling into his bed once more.

It was weird. She was ready to go that extra step with him once again, and he pulled away, leaving her confused and upset. She was starting to wonder, and God knows why it took her so long, whether it was worth this pain and emotional rollercoaster to be with him.

And this is what had kept her up all night, wondering, contemplating, overanalysing in typical Cuddy fashion. Her obsession over the finer details of their relationship has lost her a good night's sleep.

And now caffeine was the only option left. Well, at least it was for now.

***

They met at the car once again, the sun beating down on it, making the surface metal hot to the touch.

Today, he noticed her more than usual.

Her dark brown, almost black hair shone in the sunlight, beads of sweat ran down her porcelain skin and her eyes were lit, although he suspected it was due to her massive caffeine consumption at breakfast.

She was wearing shorts, a vest top and sandals, but sense told him that she was urgently requiring some variety of cold shower.

***

The car journey to Savannah would take about 2 ½ hours, and yet again, House and Cuddy found themselves in a tense silence. And even the radio wasn't on in their usual fashion.

They just sat there and reflected on everything, where they're going, where they've been, and what they went through together.

Cuddy was the first to break the silence broadening the gap between them.

'Are we gonna stay in silence over one measly kiss?' she said decisively, almost without thinking.

'I just thought we were playing Chinese Whispers, without the whispering. Or Dead Lions, without being dead, because obviously I'd crash the car. Wouldn't really be too great, would it?'

'I guess not,' she replied. 'So, we're talking now?'

'Sure,' he said.

The silence became more comfortable, and House turned on the radio, just to amuse himself, because he was close to doing something stupid. He needed to keep his emotions (or lack thereof)in check.

Cuddy gazed out of the window, and noticed House's action of moving towards the radio. He turned it on, that same old radio station, she observed with a smile. House liked his routine, and hated change. He was unique like that.

The song that came on was an upbeat, lively reggae song. Cuddy couldn't help but tap her foot to the beat on the cars carpeted interior, and House couldn't help but sing.

_**I never promised you romance  
I never said that I would dance  
And I'm not learning**_

I never said I'd buy you rings  
I never promised you a thing  
And I'm not turning

Chorus:  
But I would put no one above you  
And you will always know I care  
As long as you let me love you  
I'll be there

You ask me could I love you more  
There's only you that I adore  
But you're not believing

Nor would I ever break your heart  
I couldn't bear to be apart  
So I'm not leaving

Chorus:  
Cos I would put no one above you  
And you will always know I care  
As long as you let me love you  
I'll be there

There was no turning around to face each other, no smiles or knowing glances. They had both taken comfort in this little routine of theirs. They knew what the lyrics meant, they did not need to seek verification from the other, they were secure in their feelings. But they couldn't share these feelings, which was ironic really.

***

They arrived in Savannah feeling a lot better, a lot more comfortable around each other.

'Cuddy. What are we going to do today?' he asked, wondering why they actually stopped in Savannah. They could've just driven on to Jacksonville.

'There's a show I wanna see. It's called 'The Beat Goes On'. It's a musical, with a combination of 60's, 70's and 80's music,' she answered, hoping the music would make him enjoy the experience.

'Cool, there's music so I'm good,' he replied.

She smiled. Her thoughts exactly. It was nice when her ideas paid off.

***

After a brief lunch at a local cafe, they were feeling stuffed to the brim and sleepy. Cuddy was obviously tired because of House, and House was tired because, well, he was just tired.

They decided to quickly find a hotel room and sleep for a few hours so that they would be fully engaged for the show. This way, Cuddy didn't have to drag House through another art exhibition, and House couldn't get drunk at a beer festival. They could sleep off their anticipation, have plenty of time to eat and get ready, and then enjoy the show.

Dragging their suitcases up the stairs and hastily unpacked followed their checking in.

Once they'd finished their unpacking, they collapsed on their beds in their respective rooms, absolutely exhausted.

***

Cuddy was first to wake up.

She yawned lazily and stretched out on her bed like a starfish, relishing in the space that she had.

Turning over, she looked at the clock. Wow, she's slept for 4 hours. It was now 4pm, and she'd have to be ready in 2 hours to leave for the show.

Deciding now was as good a time as any to get up, she thought that waking up House would be needed, and so she walked to the door that adjoined their rooms.

She knocked lightly at first, not wanting to stir him too much. But when he didn't answer, her knocks became bolder. Still no answer.

Overriding common sense, she walked straight into his room.

She found him drooling on his pillow and snoring, covers thrown off and his boxers looking remarkably like y-fronts. Laughing inside her head, she stifled a giggle.

'House! I would use the naked excuse but I know your brilliant analytical mind sussed me out. So just wake the hell up!'

He groaned.

'For God's sake House! I can carry out that feeding your balls to Wilson thing!'

His eyes shot open once more.

'Stop doing that! I know everyone has their suspicions that Wilson and I are gay buddies, but pur-lease...it's ridiculous. Unless you're implying that Wilson is scared of you and will eat my balls if you tell him to,' he pondered out loud.

'Get dressed and sort out your boxers, because you nearly gave me an eyeful,' she said mockingly, shielding her eyes.

'Hmmm wouldn't you have liked to get an eyeful?' he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

'Not really,' she said coolly, disguising her true emotions at the thought of an eyeful of House. 'Anyway, be ready in an hour for dinner.'

'You woke me up so I have an hour to get ready? JESUS WOMAN!'

'Get in the shower, beautify yourself, slap on a bit of aftershave, play on your PSP, anything. Oh, and wear the blue shirt that you have. It's my favourite.'

He smiled and limped into the bathroom. Cuddy retired back to her room, anticipating a shower.

***

House and Cuddy met outside at 5pm, ready to go down to dinner together.

She found House wearing the blue shirt. The blue shirt! Her heart temporarily stopped then went into overdrive. Wow, he had actually listened to her!

House mentally gasped as he saw Cuddy. She looked beautiful in a smart casual little black dress with silver accessories, her hair free and flowing. She looked sensational.

***

After a relaxing, laid back dinner, they walked to the theatre and took their seats.

The next 2 hours graced them with 60's hippy tunes, disco of the 70's and rock of the 80's. Even House was singing along.

'I told you that you'd sing!' she exclaimed as they walked out.

'And I didn't doubt you for a second,' he stated proudly. 'I happen to like good music.'

'So what are we gonna do next?' she asked. 'I planned everything except Jacksonville, where we're going next. So let me know.'

'Uhhh, okay. We're going to an AC/DC concert, then a football match, and what we do on the last day is a surprise.'

'Ohhh, but can't you tell me what it is?' she said, pleading with her eyes.

'Nope,' he said with an evil grin, which moved into a smirk.


	15. A Leg Either Side Of My Motorcycle Seat

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

_Lot of songs in this one...Because it's an AC/DC concert :)_

Cuddy was up all that night thinking about Jacksonville.

What had he got planned for her?

What was it?

What was it?

What was it?

The thought echoed in her mind all night, even once she was asleep, her mind conjured up ideas of what was waiting for her. Her dreams full of romance, loving gestures and his bright blue eyes.

DAMMIT, she swore to herself as she woke up.

Why does her mind have to tease her that way about something that would never happen?

She hated herself right now.

***

Breakfast saw a lot of begging from Cuddy, and a lot of teasing from House.

He told her that she was spending a night in jail in Jacksonville.

He said that he was gonna take her to the most boring museum he knew.

He teased her with the notion of there being nothing special planned.

And she was getting severely frustrated. And he noticed as well.

'Cuddy,' he said softly to her. 'Trust me. I may tease you, but its just banter, there is something special planned. You'll enjoy it, I'm sure. You just have to be patient.'

***

By the time they had made their way out to the car, Cuddy had dropped the subject.

It was a difficult thing for her to do, but she had done it.

She had placed all of her trust in House, and she hoped that it would pay off.

All of the stressing and wondering had given Cuddy a headache, so there was no radio today, just quiet small talk and reflection.

And the time flew by...more than it did with the radio on. 2 ½ hours of talking brought them to Jacksonville.

Both House and Cuddy were shocked that they held a conversation...with each other...without argument...for 2 and a half hours? WOW

***

In their usual fashion, they found the nearest presentable looking hotel and checked in.

With a flurry of clothes and a quick rush around, they had unpacked everything that they would need for their 3 night stay in Jacksonville.

In House's room, the dress for Cuddy and the tux for himself hung in the wardrobe. 2 days before he was able to use them! He could hardly contain his excitement, and no, that wasn't sarcasm. He was genuinely looking forward to that night.

By the time they had finished with their unpacking, they met up in the corridor and decided to go for lunch.

They decided on a little cafe close to the hotel. All they wanted was a sandwich of some sort or a salad.

***

'I really wish you'd tell me where we're going the night after tomorrow,' said Cuddy over her salad.

'I asked you to trust me,' replied House, hurt present in his voice.

'And I do Greg,' she answered, realising she had used his first name. 'I trust you with my life, and you know that. But I have no patience, you know that too. And that is why this is driving me insane!'

'Well, 2 more days _Lisa_,' he said softly. 'Then you'll know.'

He carried on eating his way through a rather large reuben and fries.

***

'So, is it the AC/DC concert tonight?' asked Cuddy curiously.

'Yeah it is, so dress like a rock chick!' suggested House.

'Well, I'm gonna get ready now,' said Cuddy. 'We have 2 hours before we have to leave for dinner!'

'Oh My God woman! I have never known someone take so long!' he argued.

'You love it,' said Cuddy sultrily.

Once she had left the room, House replied softly, 'I sure do Lisa.'

***

2 hours later, and House was completely ready. He was wearing an old AC/DC t-shirt, jeans and his sneakers. To be honest, it was his normal look, nothing special. It didn't even take him the full 2 hours to get ready. Half an hour, it took him, and majority of that was taken up by the shower.

Cuddy had been prepping for the whole 2 hours.

She was wearing a black and red AC/DC concert t-shirt, a leather jacket, black wet look leggings and red converses. Her hair was curly and volumised with a tiny red bow clip getting her fringe out of her face. A pair of red oversized sunglasses finished the look.

Cuddy met House in the corridor, and his jaw dropped to the floor.

'Wow,' he said, not being able to find any other words.

They stood there for a moment in stilted silence.

'Well,' said Cuddy, breaking the silence. 'Shall we get going?'

'Yeah,' he replied.

***

They stopped at a Chinese restaurant, where there was a massive buffet, all you can eat. House saw that as a challenge, Cuddy simply rolled her eyes.

***

Once they had finished with food, they drove on to the concert hall.

Walking in and took their seats, which were surprisingly good given the fact that House booked them so late.

No supporting act this time, they cut straight to the main band, and the crowd were more than ready.

_**Ridin' down the highway  
Goin' to a show  
Stop in all the by-ways  
Playin' rock 'n' roll  
Gettin' robbed  
Gettin' stoned  
Gettin' beat up  
Broken boned  
Gettin' had  
Gettin' took  
I tell you folks  
It's harder than it looks**_

_**It's a long way to the top  
If you wanna rock 'n' roll  
It's a long way to the top  
If you wanna rock 'n' roll  
If you think it's easy doin' one night stands  
Try playin' in a rock roll band  
It's a long way to the top  
If you wanna rock 'n' roll**_

_**Hotel, motel  
Make you wanna cry  
Lady do the hard sell  
Know the reason why  
Gettin' old  
Gettin' grey  
Gettin' ripped off  
Under-paid  
Gettin' sold  
Second hand  
That's how it goes  
Playin' in a band**_

_**It's a long way to the top  
If you wanna rock 'n' roll  
It's a long way to the top  
If you wanna rock 'n' roll  
If you wanna be a star of stage and screen  
Look out it's rough and mean  
It's a long way to the top  
If you wanna rock 'n' roll **_

House and Cuddy sung loudly to this song. ACDC was something they shared at Michigan, and it was nice to reclaim it.

_**I met this girl for the first time on Saturday night**_

_**Standing in the queue at the Odeon alright**_

_**Oh I took her by surprise**_

_**When I gave her one of my lines**_

_**She started smiling at me real fine (ha ha)**_

_**That's when I said**_

_**Can I sit next to you, girl**_

_**Can I sit next to you, girl**_

_**Can I sit next to you, girl**_

_**Can I sit next to you, girl**_

_**Can I sit next to you?**_

_**At intermission we were doing alright**_

_**Until this guy came up and stood by her side**_

_**Oh I took him by surprise**_

_**When I gave him one of my lines**_

_**She started smiling at me real fine**_

_**And that's when I said**_

_**Can I sit next to you, girl**_

_**Can I sit next to you, girl**_

_**Can I sit next to you, girl**_

_**Can I sit next to you, girl**_

_**Can I sit next to you**_

_**Can I sit next to you**_

_**Yeah, c'mon now!**_

_**So let me!**_

_**Can I sit next to you, girl**_

_**Can I sit next to you, girl**_

_**Can I sit next to you, girl**_

_**Can I sit next to you, girl**_

_**Can I sit next to you**_

_**Can I sit next to you, girl**_

_**Can I sit next to you, girl**_

_**Can I sit next to you, (Victoria?)**_

_**Can I sit next to you, girl**_

_**Can I sit next to you, girl**_

_**C'mon!**_

_**Can I sit next to you, girl (9x)**_

_**Can I?**_

House looked at Cuddy and grinned.

She got closer to him and whispered, 'I always did love your chat up lines.'

_**Saw you in the front row  
Movin' to the beat  
(Just movin' and groovin')  
Killed me when I saw  
The wet patch on your seat  
(Wasn't Coca Cola)  
Ooo baby  
I hope you liked the show  
When the band said good night  
I had to say hello**_

_CHORUS:  
Little lover, I can't get you off my mind  
Little lover, I've tried hard to find  
Someone like you_ _Ooo baby you sure looked sweet  
(Cruisin')  
A leg either side of my motorcycle seat  
(oozin')  
Could've bin a nightmar  
Could've bin a dream  
But on the way home, baby  
I thought I heard you scream_ _Little lover, I can't get you off my mind  
Little Lover, I've been trying hard to find  
someone to give me the things that I need, ow!_ _You had my picture on your bedroom wall  
(Next to Gary Glitter)  
I was standin' on the stage playing rock & roll  
(I was a guitar picker)  
Never had a record  
Never had a hit  
Ooo baby  
You didn't mind a bit_ _CHORUS_ _Baby I know you're a  
Little lover_

THE MOTORCYCLE! Screamed House's mind outrageously.

'Oh God!' whispered House. He began to think of anything that would distract him from a leather clad Cuddy on his motorcycle.

Baseball. Cold showers. Baseball. WILSON NAKED ON A COLD DAY!

Whoa, he breathed a sigh of relief. That did it.

_She's got style that woman  
Makes me smile that woman  
She's got spunk that woman  
Funk that woman  
She's got speed my babe  
Got what I need my babe  
She's got the ability  
To make a man outta me_ _CHORUS:  
But most important of all  
Let me tell ya  
The lady's got balls  
She's got balls_ _She's got soul my lady  
Likes to crawl my lady  
All around the floor on her hands and knees  
Because she likes to please me_ _CHORUS_ _And she's got taste my lady  
Pace my lady  
Makes my heart race  
With her pretty face  
She's got balls my lady  
Likes to crawl my lady  
On her hands and knees all around the floor  
No one has to tell her what a fella is for_

'You have got balls,' whispered House to Cuddy. 'Only you have the balls to threaten to feed my balls to Wilson.'

She smiled at his comment.

'But I don't do whatever you want to please you, if anything, it's the other way around.'

'Okay,' replied House. 'Go on believing that!'

'You jerk!' she replied.

'Since when have you known me to be anything else?' was his answer.

The concert ended soon after, and they found themselves back in the car, singing the tunes over and over.


	16. Sir Gregory of Jerkville is Romantic?

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

_I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner; I have been sooo majorly busy it is unreal. But here is the next instalment of Just Drive...I hope you enjoy it. I moved up the big Huddy moment as a big treat for all my loyal readers._

**Trying hard to make House in character everyone, but he may still be a little OOC. Feel free to review with constructive criticism on how to get him a little more like him, if you catch my drift.**

_By the way, smut is by my friend Reena, AKA Katheryn Mae Wilson MD_

Nights passed in a blur, moments seemed to be mere milliseconds, heart rate 1,000 beats a minute, love on the rise.

This seemed to be the general feelings that House caused Cuddy.

Things seemed more fun with him, light hearted and silly, like they were teenagers again, back at Michigan together. It was like they had gone back to the beginning of their tenuous relationship, to where everything was so much simpler.

She liked it that way, she hoped that they had recaptured what they felt back then, and would imprison it in a jar, making them helplessly happy forever. But she knew that it was a desperate fantasy. She was a realist, but at the same time a hopeless pessimist and cynic. She craved for it to work, but experience and that little voice inside her head assertively told her no.

And she hoped that whatever House had planned tonight would seal that deal. You are indeed right in thinking...Their 3rd day in Jacksonville had reached them. The day of the mellifluous surprise that was to await Cuddy, something totally orchestrated by House, with feelings of pure love behind it.

But it still annoyed her. What was it? What would happen? Being an administrator left her in control of everything, and this was out of her remit. So her unconscious was left to figure it out, sending Cuddy sweet dreams of the good things that might happen, and the worst case scenario.

Dressing in her room in time to the music playing on the radio gave her time for reflection. She asked herself so many questions, and found the answers in lyrical form.

_**How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
You're the only thing that's on my mind**_

Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

She pondered the possibility. Could it really be that, even though he drove her insane and she hated him, that life without him is pointless.

Cuddy didn't even need to hesitate or think over her answer.

YES.

He drove her insane.

He has broken her heart too many times.

He's a jerk.

He's stubborn.

He's arrogant.

BUT.

Life without him was no life to her.

Life without him was boring.

Life without him was just too unbearable to think about.

Her answer was clear in her mind.

_Tonight, when he takes me to this surprise place, depending on how the night goes, I'll tell him. I won't chicken out, get distracted or find an excuse. I will tell him!_

***

House, in his room, was having nervous thoughts.

What if she doesn't feel the same way?

What if she rejected him?

What if it didn't work out between them in the future? Would they still be friends if it happened that way?

He slammed his fist against the door in frustration, trying to exhibit some type of self control.

'No,' he told himself firmly. 'You've seen in Lisa's eyes that she loves you. You've shared all these moments together. The sexual tension is getting out on control. You love her more than you've loved anyone in the world. She won't reject you. So negative House, shut your ass up. If it doesn't work out, then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But frankly, I'm not listening to you anymore.'

House fell silent.

'Did I just have a conversation with myself?' he asked in confusion. 'Jesus Christ I am one nervous son of a bitch. And God/Jesus/Whatever is up there, if it is even up there, I don't believe in you, even if I do swear 'in the Lord's name'. Deal with it!'

He fell silent again, contemplating what he had just said to the ceiling.

'DAMMIT!' he cried. 'I just had a conversation with God!! I am freaking crazy!!!!!!'

***

House was dressed and ready, waiting for Cuddy to hurry up and come out so that they could go to breakfast before all the good bacon had gone.

She emerged from her room, glowing a bit more than usual, he noticed.

'Hey,' she said softly.

'Hi,' he replied back.

'Are you okay? I swear I heard a bang coming from your room...'

'Ummm,' said House, put on the spot. 'I punched the door, got a teeny bit frustrated, had a go at myself then spoke to God.'

'Wow,' replied Cuddy, slightly in shock. 'That's not crazy at all.'

'I know,' said House cheerfully, moving towards the lift.

***

After wolfing down their breakfasts, Cuddy had no clue how the rest of the day was gonna be spent.

'House!!' whined Cuddy. 'What are we doing today?'

'Well, m'lady,' said House regally. 'You are having a full body massage and a facial at a local spa, then a mani-pedi at the beauty shop, then you are having your hair done at the hairdressers. This is all in preparation for tonight, which happens to be a surprise!'

'OH MY GOD!' squealed Cuddy. 'But, if this is all prep for tonight...what am I gonna wear? If it's this formal, I haven't got anything to wear.'

'Never fear my sweet, for I, Sir Gregory of Jerkville have bought you the finest dress in all the land!'

She kissed him on the cheek after squealing again, making him blush.

'But what is it?' she asked curiously.

He looked at her.

'I know it's a surprise Greg, but I really am dying to know.'

'You'll have to wait until tonight,' said House slowly.

'I hate you,' she said mock angrily.

'Love you too sweetie,' exclaimed House mockingly in response.

***

House practically bundled Cuddy into the car and drove her to the spa.

She literally leapt out of the car outside the spa to stretch her legs.

'House! You should've let me pack some stuff. I need my bikini!'

'No need,' he said, thrusting a bag at her. 'Packed you one.'

'I'm not even gonna ask how you got that,' she said.

'Well...' he said, indicating a story to be told.

'I said don't,' she exclaimed.

'Okay Mom, just don't dock my pocket money,' he said condescendingly.

She gave him an evil stare as they walked into the spa. House stepped forward at the reception desk.

'Hi, there's a booking under House,' he said gruffly.

'Okay,' the female receptionist said, checking on her computer. 'So we have Dr Greg House +1. Full use of the pool and gym facilities, 2 full body massages and one facial for the lady I presume?'

'That's right,' he replied.

'Okay,' she said. 'There are changing rooms through the double doors, female on the right, male on the left. Lockers are in the changing rooms, and you need 50 cents in change to access them. If you follow the signs, it will take you to the pool.'

'Thanks,' replied Cuddy cheerfully.

***

After getting changed in the different changing rooms, they met outside the edge of the pool, their towels in their hands.

House could not take his eyes off Cuddy. He was right to pick out that bikini. She looked gorgeous in it. The pink and white polka dots stood out against her pale white skin, and all of her curves were on display.

'House,' she said, interrupting his fantasy.

It wasn't working.

'House, put your tongue back in your mouth!' she exclaimed.

He snapped back out of his erotic daydream.

'Sorry,' he said quickly, jumping into the pool to rapidly hide the developing bulge in his trunks.

'Don't you go believing I never saw that,' whispered Cuddy to herself, jumping in.

***

Once the swimming was over, they went back to the changing rooms and took a quick shower, rinsing off the smell of stale chlorine.

They met back outside and were directed to the rooms where they would receive their massages.

An hour later, House came out seriously relaxed and pain free, whilst Cuddy stayed inside to have her facial.

***

Once Cuddy's facial was over, she got dressed and got back in the car with House.

Stopping for lunch at a cafe, Cuddy had a salad and House a juicy burger.

They drove on to the beauty shop, where an hour was spent manicuring Cuddy's nails. They were moisturised, filed and polished.

When asked for a colour for the nail polish, Cuddy looked to House. He smiled and took the technician out of the room, explaining the outfit he had picked out for her.

The technician returned with a pale blue nail varnish, which would adorn Cuddy's French tips.

Cuddy smiled. He had picked a colour that would match her eyes. She had guessed that it was some sort of light periwinkle blue, her favourite colour.

Now that Cuddy's nails had dried, House whisked her away once more to the hairdressers.

With what seemed like hours of washing, blowdrying, straightening and clipping, Cuddy's hair had been finished.

Her dark curly hair had been straightened and plaited into a chic chignon, a few curls framing her face.

She was really pleased with the results.

'Right House, there's only one more thing left to do,' she stated.

'What?' asked House.

'Take me back to the hotel, I have to get into my dress and put on my make up.'

'Don't forget dinner,' said House with a whinge.

'Oh right, that too,' she said.

***

Back at the hotel, Cuddy immediately began to rush up to her room and began to get ready.

House got on the phone to room service and ordered up some various sandwiches for dinner.

In their separate rooms, they ate the sandwiches and began to get ready.

House shaved once again, showered again to get the stench of chlorine off him and dressed himself in his tux, even wearing aftershave. Dress shoes and a hairbrush completed his gentlemanly look. He placed their tickets for the night in his pocket and sat down, waiting for Cuddy to knock on his door.

Cuddy walked into her room and glimpsed the beautiful dress that House had bought her hanging on the closet door. It was a beautiful periwinkle blue, just like her nails and it was floor length. It had a halterneck strap on it, and she found a beautiful pair of matching heels by the bottom of it.

She rushed to the mirror and held the dress up against her. It looked like it should fit. She figured though, House knew the proportions of her body better than she did. The dress was perfect.

Sitting down at the dresser, she began to apply her make up.

She started with a light foundation, a little blusher to perk up her skin, pale blue eyeshadow and blue kohl, finishing off with some clear lipgloss, making her lips plump and shiny.

Standing up, she stepped into the dress, feeling the soft taffeta fabric against her skin. She felt like a princess in this dress. But tonight, would House be her prince?

She put on her shoes, leaving out the pantyhose.

Admiring herself in the mirror, she barely recognised herself.

It was like she was someone else.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she realised that they had to go soon.

A spritz of perfume was all she needed before she left to go to his room.

***

House sat facing the wall, trying not to crease his smart tuxedo. He hummed Cuddy's Serenade to himself, drumming out the beat on his thigh with his fingertips.

And that was when she knocked.

He opened the door and found his breath being whisked away.

She looked so elegant, like royalty, like an angel. His angel. His Lisa. His Cuddy.

He knew that the dress would look good on her, and his sizing guess was spot on.

'Wow,' was the only literate word to leave his mouth.

She giggled slightly, and took his arm.

He led her out to the front entrance to the hotel, where a elegant white limo stood before them.

Cuddy gasped.

'Greg! This is amazing. But where are we going?'

'That's the surprise,' he said.

They got into the limo and sat down. He poured her a generous glass of champagne, and raised it.

'A toast. To whatever may come of tonight.'

'Cheers,' she replied, clinking glasses with him.

The limo drove away, arriving at their destination 20 minutes later.

House stepped out of the car first and took her hand as she climbed out.

'Wow,' said Cuddy in awe. 'A night at the Opera? How did you know I always wanted to go?'

'Opera is classy, just like you,' he said gently.

She gave a girlish giggle in reply.

He led her in once more to their seats, where they spent the next 2 hours taking in the delights of the opera. The storyline, the tragedy, the music. Enjoying it together.

***

Once the show was over, House whispered to Cuddy once they were outside...'Let's go for a walk.'

They walked across the quiet streets of Jacksonville, calm as it was late at night.

House began to hum again, this time a tune he had not listened to properly for many years.

'What is that?' asked Cuddy.

'What?' asked House back.

'That song you were humming.'

'Ummm, it is something that I have wanted to sing to you ever since I heard it.'

_**Say you, say me; say it for always  
That's the way it should be  
Say you, say me; say it together  
Naturally**_

I had a dream I had an awesome dream  
People in the park playing games in the dark  
And what they played was a masquerade  
And from behind of walls of doubt a voice was crying out

Say you, say me... (Chorus)

As we go down life's lonesome highway  
Seems the hardest thing to do is to find a friend or two  
A helping hand - Some one who understands  
That when you feel you've lost your way  
You've got some one there to say "I'll show you"

(Chorus)

So you think you know the answers - Oh no  
'Couse the whole world has got you dancing  
That's right - I'm telling you  
It's time to start believing - Oh yes  
Believing who you are: You are a shining star

(Chorus)

Say it together... naturally.

She smiled as he finished singing, his voice as beautiful as she had ever heard it.

'And what does this song mean for you and me?' she asked, wanting a straight answer from him.

'It means that I am in love with you. More than I have ever been in love with someone else. So, there is just one thing left to do, I guess.'

He pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss, only breaking when they were about to asphyxiate.

'I love you too,' whispered Cuddy. 'Take me back to the hotel.'

'And what will we do there?' asked House suggestively.

'Use your imagination,' whispered Cuddy sultrily.

They made their way back to where the limo was waiting and got into the back, relaxing in each other's arms. The whole way through the park, House couldn't keep his eyes of her, and this time, it wasn't her ass. It was the sneaky smiles she kept sending over her shoulder towards him when she walked, always a step ahead of him.

"House," Cuddy looked up at him, "Stop staring." She let her head rest on his shoulder, one hand on his scarred thigh, massaging it gently.

"Lise," House tried to keep his voice neutral, "I love you." He dropped a kiss on her neck, hoping to distract her from the sudden bulge in his pants.

"I love you too." Cuddy looked up at him, her eyes shinning in the dim lighting.

"Lise," House took her hands in his, and she smirked at him, "Really, truly, I ..."

Cuddy leaned forwards, kissing him deeply, but the roughness of the same kiss would have knocked House backwards, had he been standing. Her hands found the collar of his jacket, tugging on them, trying to pull the material off his shoulders.

House pulled back, surprised but he smiled at her eagerness as she leaned forwards to kiss him again. A finger on her lips stopped her and House kissed her forehead, "I love you Lisa Cuddy." He whispered against her lips, slowly tugging the zipper of her dress down to her hips.

Scooting towards House, Cuddy felt the material of her dress slip off her body, and she kicked it off and let it rest on the floor. She leaned forwards again, feeling House's arms wrap around her bare waist as she undid the buttons on his shirt. He shrugged off both the shirt and the jacket, tossing them aside with her dress.

"Lise," House paused again, Cuddy's lips inches from his, "Are you sure you want this?"

"Stop teasing me and shut up, you want this too." Cuddy laughed, moving to straddle his lap. House could only smile and nod, _she had a good point there. _

Cuddy tapped the button of his jeans and smirked at him, before undoing his belt quickly, glad that the ride back to the hotel was a long one. She tossed the belt aside, turning back to House, would shifted his weight so they lay spread-eagled on the back-seat, curled in each other's arms.

House let Cuddy trace her finger along his fly, before he caught her wrist, his eyes narrowed, "Stop teasing."

Nodding obediently, Cuddy agreed to his demand, undoing his jeans and tugging them down to his knees, her eyes meeting his.

"Well?" House smirked at her, "Aren't you gonna finish?"

Cuddy blushed, knowing he was only teasing with her, before tugging his boxers off as well, moving to kiss his lips gently.

"Wait, we're not finished here," House caught her by the waist and tugged off her panties, glad she had kicked off her shoes a few moments earlier.

"Fine," Cuddy glared at him, "Can I kiss you _now_?" House nodded, pulling her into his arms, kissing her gently.

As the kiss lengthened, Cuddy felt House's grip tighten on her hips and she wrapped a leg around his waist, her arms around his neck. She ran her tongue along his lips, not having to wait more than a few seconds before his tongue slipped past her own lips. With each second, House's grip on her waist increased and she felt his erection press against her leg.

"House," Cuddy breathed, pulling back, her voice husky, "Make love to me."

"Here?" House tried to look embarrassed, "We're in a moving car, you're insane."

"You started it," Cuddy looked at him pleadingly, but it didn't take long before House pulled her into his arms, entering her slowly.

"Jeez Cuddy, when's the last time you had sex?"

"That's not of your business," Cuddy smiled as House bent to kiss her forehead.

"Fine," House thrust into her lightly, feeling her hips buck against his.

"Harder," Cuddy breathed, her nails digging into his shoulders.

House agreed, following her commands, allowing her to be boss of the hospital and their sex life. He thrust into her, harder and faster, feeling Cuddy's nails digging deeper into his shoulders.

"God, I'm so close." Cuddy breathed, beads of sweat visible on her forehead.

"Did you just call me 'God'? I'm not religious but thanks for the compliment." House screwed his eyes shut as Cuddy's nails broke the skin, and he winced slightly.

"Oh, goshhhh." Cuddy moaned, feeling House exploded around her, and she joined him a few moments later. Her eyes closed in bliss and she felt House's lips rest against her forehead.

"I love you." Cuddy settled into House's arms as soon as he pulled himself out of her, "Now until forever."


	17. Believe Again

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

_Notice that is going out on all my fics that I post...the Holidays are coming up, and I am gonna be snowed under with things to do. So updates may be sparse. But, if I have time, I will be posting._

**This chapter is kind of a filler. In the next chapter...they will be at Daytona Beach, this is just kind of a morning after the night before thing.**

The morning after the night before came too fast for House and Cuddy.

House woke with a peacefully sleeping Cuddy on his chest. He smiled, remembering that the previous night, they had sex in the limo, and he brought her back here, where they did it all over again. And now here they were, in his room, in his bed, as close as two people could ever get. Joined together, for what he hoped to be forever.

He shifted slightly, trying not to wake her. She stirred lightly, and turned her head, gazing into his eyes.

'Mmmm, morning,' she said, kissing him fully on the lips.

'Hmm, good morning to you too,' he replied, returning her kiss.

'So it wasn't a dream then?' Cuddy asked. 'We actually did this?'

'Yup,' he said. 'I told you I loved you, I sung to you, we made love in the limo, and then right here in this bed. I wasn't drunk, neither were you, and WOW is that the time?' he said, noticing the clock.

'Oh yeah, it is. We better get dressed then.'

'But Cuddddyyyy, I have to shower,' whinged House.

'Oh, I do too,' she said, raising an eyebrow.

'You wanna, shower together?' he said, mimicking her raised eyebrow.

She nodded. He rose to his feet in a split second, taking her hand and practically running to the shower.

***

Walking to the car hand in hand, Cuddy had a smile on her face.

'You're insatiable woman!' he exclaimed.

'ME?' she remarked back. 'I may have suggested our little escapade in the shower, but it was you who got greedy.'

'Greedy? Moi? C'est impossible!' he exclaimed.

'Just get in the car House!'

'What will you do? Spank me?' he asked cheekily.

'Don't tempt me,' was the only answer she would give him. Thank God this car journey was only an hour and a half.

Once again, the radio was on.

_**Have you ever stared into the rain  
Thought the clouds would never disappear  
Have you ever screamed out into the dark  
Thinking no one else could hear**_

I was leaving footprints tainted by my past  
On this winding road to you

I'd lost my faith in love  
Tonight I believe again  
My Heart was a broken place  
Now I feel whole again  
You bring me honesty  
And that's worth believing in  
and I believe  
I believe again

Have you ever spun out of control  
Like you never saw the road ahead  
Have you ever just kept looking back  
Ever closer to the edge

I was praying for the light I see in your eyes  
I had all but given up

I'd lost my faith in love  
Tonight I believe again  
My Heart was a broken place  
Now I feel whole again  
You bring me honesty  
And that's worth believing in  
and I believe  
I believe again

I believe the impossible is possible to overcome  
I believe in miracles  
Born from love in everyone

I'd lost my faith in love  
Tonight I believe again  
My Heart was a broken place  
Now I feel whole again  
You bring me honesty  
And that's worth believing in  
and I believe  
I believe again

Now that they were 'together', Cuddy felt like she could talk to House about what was on her mind.

'Have you ever noticed how the radio seems to show everything about us? Where we go, where we've been, where we're heading?'

He simply nodded.

'You made me believe again House,' she said, squeezing his hand. 'I didn't believe in life after losing the baby, I didn't believe in love either. But now I believe in both, and I owe it all to you.'

'I'm glad that you're happier,' said House. 'I believe again too, and I am so much happier now that I'm with you.


	18. It's Tuesday

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

_Notice that is going out on all my fics that I post...the Holidays are here, and I am gonna be snowed under with things to do. So updates may be sparse. But, if I have time, I will be posting._

**Opportunity knocked, and I answered the door. I have spare time, and therefore I use it. Isn't life fun?**

'_You made me believe again House,' she said, squeezing his hand. 'I didn't believe in life after losing the baby, I didn't believe in love either. But now I believe in both, and I owe it all to you.'_

'_I'm glad that you're happier,' said House. 'I believe again too, and I am so much happier now that I'm with you._

He took her hand and squeezed it gently, letting her know that he was gonna try his hardest not to fail, that he'd be there for her, and try not to be as bad a screw up as before. He couldn't completely stop being an ass, but he was determined to attempt to change, even if it was only a tiny bit. Just for her. His Cuddy.

She smiled at him. Her face had a glowing quality to it that hadn't been present since she'd first found out she was pregnant before. Thinking back to the tragedy that had made her come on this trip, the calamity that had brought her and House closer together, the heartbreak that allowed her heart to mend. Confusing, but very real for both of them.

A comfortable silence filled the space between them as House drove on, still holding her hand tenderly in his.

The radio was on again, as always, quietly playing in the background. As House listened to the lyrics, he turned up the volume slightly, letting the soft music fill the air. He began to sing soothingly, keeping his eyes on the road.

_**It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart  
Without saying a word,  
You can light up the dark  
Try as I may  
I could never explain  
What I hear when  
You don't say a thing**_

_**[CHORUS:]**__**  
The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all**_

All day long  
I can hear people  
Talking out loud  
But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd  
(The crowd)  
Try as they may  
They could never define  
What's been said  
Between your  
Heart and mine

_**[Repeat chorus twice]**__****_

(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)

The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me

_**[Repeat chorus]**__****_

(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)

The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me

(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)

Knowing full well that he was sending a message in his own little way, Cuddy smiled again, love flooding her heart.

_I am so lucky to be with him! _exclaimed Cuddy to herself. _He makes me feel like a Princess. I am happy with him, I am complete with him. Apart from being the astoundingly sexy guy that he is, and obviously intelligent, he has an added softness to him, something that only I seem to see. And in bed, OH MY GOD, I'm still having trouble walking straight. We got so caught up in the moment that we never used a condom in the limo. SHIT! We never used a condom in the limo!!!!_

Mentally gasping, but keeping quiet on the outside, Cuddy began to run over the possibilities. There were so many that it made her head hurt.

'Lise honey, are you okay?' he asked.

Coming out of her daze in a snap shot, she answered almost instantaneously, 'Yeah sweetie, I'm great.'

He looked at her curiously and said, 'I don't believe you. There's something up. Come on Lise, you can tell me.'

She considered her options for a moment, and replied, 'Last night, in the limo, do you remember?'

He chuckled. 'How can I not remember Lise? It was the most amazing night of my life.'

She smiled at him again. 'No, I mean, do you remember what happened?'

'Sure,' he said. 'We got naked, we made love and went back to the hotel room and did it all over again.'

'We didn't use protection,' whispered Cuddy.

'Oh,' said House, realising his mistake.

'We don't have to talk about what this means now,' said Cuddy in an understanding tone. 'We'll talk about it at the hotel tonight.'

'But what if I wanna talk about it now?' enquired House.

'Then that's fine with me,' answered Cuddy truthfully.

'Well, I think that it's fine with me. Whatever this comes to,' he said, squeezing her hand again.

'Really?' asked Cuddy in amazement.

'Yeah, I thought that you would be surprised. I'd do anything to make you happy Lise. I can see that a baby would make you that way. Whatever will be will be,' he said absent mindedly.

'Greg, don't feel pressured just because you know it will make me happy. If you're not ready, then you're not ready,' she asked.

'But Lise, I am ready. I've been thinking recently, about everything. I've lived a life where I didn't know love. John naturally never showed me it, my Mom tried to, but she was just too submissive to override him. I never wanted children so I would never make the mistakes he did. I didn't want to mess up my own kids with my crap. But you've made me see, that learning from mistakes is the best way to go. Something goes wrong, you suck it up and you try not to make that mistake again. So, this is what I'm doing: I am making a decision. I want a baby with you Lisa Cuddy,' he said with pride and conviction.

'Are you high?' asked Cuddy.

'It's Tuesday,' said House, recreating that moment. 'But seriously, I wanna make a baby with you. Maybe we've already made one.'

'You've come a long way, haven't you?' she stated, stroking his hair.

'I sure have,' he replied.

'I'm so excited, and we can't find out for 3 weeks!' said Cuddy with a smile then a pout.

'Just have fun, and forget about it,' said House softly. 'Don't let it rule you. We both want this, but if it doesn't happen, we'll just try again.'

'Okay,' she replied, running her hands through his hair.

***

They arrived at Daytona Beach soon after, and smelt the sweet sea air, clearing their minds.

Finding a hotel was pretty simple, there was one right next to the most gorgeous looking view that they had ever seen.

Booking one room and putting their stuff in was made quick work of, and then they walked hand in hand in hand to a little cafe nearby.

Polishing off their lunch as fast as they could, and fighting off indigestion afterwards, they wandered along the beach back to their hotel, getting ready for their 'thing to do' for the day. After arguing/bantering for a while on what to do, they decided that today they would go to the Harley Davidson Museum.

So House got his way. Seeing as today would be taken up by House's obsession, Cuddy received control of the next day, their last in Daytona Beach. And she had picked the worst thing for House to do with her.

Art Loves Fashion Exhibition.

Well, it served him right. She didn't share his motorbike fascination, and he didn't share her fashion interest.

TOUGH, she thought with an evil grin.

She decided that, to make her day a bit more lively, and not revolving around Harley Davidson's.

In preparation, she had bought a sexy, clingy leather biker outfit, hoping to entice him out of the museum.

'We'll just have to see,' whispered Cuddy to her reflection in the mirror.

***

At the museum, Cuddy was bored as hell.

It was no surprise to her, she was expecting that all along.

House, on the other hand, was absolutely in awe.

He gently caressed the handlebars on show, admired the different parts. Honestly, there was a look of love on his face. He had hardly noticed Cuddy's outfit.

Edging closer to him from behind, she nuzzled his neck, making sure that her breasts were pushing into his back.

She saw his reaction, and whispered sultrily to him, 'Greg, turn around.'

Now that she had his attention, that was it.

He spun slowly to face her, taking in her outfit.

Then his analytical, intelligent mind crept in, detecting her plan.

Stuff it, he thought. It's working.

Smiling at him sweetly and taking his hand, she led him out of the door, away from his precious motorbikes.

**Thank you for reading this chapter.**

**Will have to leave the smuttiness for your imaginations, I am hopeless at writing it. My friend Reena usually writes it for me, but she's gone Xmas Shopping. Such is life.**

**Review if you want smut in the next chapter following on from this one, and I will pester Reena to do it for me.**

**Thank you all :) **


	19. Torturous Minx

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

Notice that is going out on all my fics that I post...the Holidays are here, and I am gonna be snowed under with things to do. So updates may be sparse. But, if I have time, I will be posting.

**Opportunity knocked, and I answered the door. I have spare time, and therefore I use it. Isn't life fun? Please send your love to Katheryn Mae Wilson MD for the smut :D**

_Smiling at him sweetly and taking his hand, she led him out of the door, away from his precious motorbikes._

They made it to the car, House taking the driver's seat.

Cuddy saw it as time to have a little bit of fun with him, to mess around with him, tease him, then hold back, driving him insane with want and need.

As House drove, her hand slowly made its way to his thigh, stroking gently, moving tantalising slowly up to his crotch, gently caressing the bulge she found there.

House groaned with desire and was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on the road.

She smiled at the pained expression on his face.

'Don't start something you can't finish,' he stuttered.

'Who said I wouldn't be finishing it?' she whispered in his ear, increasing the pressure she had on him.

'You really should not be doing that,' he groaned at her.

'Well I am, see how it feels when someone doesn't listen to you?' she teased, feeling like she was receiving revenge for all the times he refused to listen to her, even when she was the voice of reason.

'I am gonna make you pay for that,' he hissed.

'And I can't wait for that, but until then, it's fun to tease you,' she said.

'If you're going to, will you at least go the whole hog and rescue Little Greg from his denim prison, however corny that sounds,' he said.

'Ummm, let me think about it....no,' she said with a girly giggle, continuing her assault on House's pants. 'Little Greg is just gonna have to remain _banged _up for a little longer.'

He groaned at the game she was playing.

She carried on until House pulled the car up outside the hotel. Once the car was stationary, she looked up at House, seeing lust in his eyes.

'Don't you dare try anything until we get upstairs,' warned Cuddy.

He said nothing in reply, keeping his eyes on her, not blinking at all.

Undoing her seatbelt, Cuddy slipped from the car and shut the door behind her, already headed towards the hotel's entrance, leaving a mischievous grin on House's face.

"Hey, cripple here," House called after Cuddy, limping after her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must've forgotten about you." Cuddy turned to look at him, a wicked grin on her lips.

"Very funny, ha ha ha." House limped past her, punching the elevator button.

"I think it is," Cuddy shot back jokingly, "A nice cane makes you look even sexier anyway."

House's eyes bugged out of his head at her as she stepped onto the elevator, before he stepped on with her.

"We're alone." House stated as the doors slid shut.

"And we're not upstairs," Cuddy shot back, "Keep your eyes to yourself." She smirked at House's eyes landed on her arms, which were crossed across her chest.

"Least I'm not feeling you up right here." House stepped closer to her, looking into her eyes.

"You wish," Cuddy rolled her eyes, feeling the back to the elevator against her back, "Let's go."

"Minx," House limped after her as she headed towards their hotel room.

"Damn it," Cuddy fumbled in her purse, "I think I might have left the key in the car."

"Liar," House held up his own and stepped behind her, reaching around her to unlock the door.

Cuddy rolled her eyes as House pushed open the door and made his way inside, evidently pushing her inside too.

"You tricked me," House hissed at her in between kisses, "Someday I'll get you back for that Cuddy."

"Oh really?" Cuddy pulled back, her arms around House's neck, "You _want _payback for that? If we had to go back downstairs then you'd have to wait for your special present." She waggled her eyebrows at him, turning on her heel and moving towards the bathroom.

House's jaw dropped, "I think my penis just stopped breathing at that highly suggestive comment, do you happen to know CPR?"

Cuddy stopped in her tracks, turning around slowly to look House in the eye. "I just might, but do you deserve saving?"

"I … excuse me?" House looked at her in shock, "Of course I need saving, you practically tortured me on the way here."

"I did, did I?" Cuddy stepped closer to him, "That was torture?"

"To me it was," House replied.

"Fine," Cuddy reached up, running her hand along her stubble and undoing the first few buttons on his shirt.

"Lisa," House snapped, "Stop, you're too slow."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Cuddy smiled, "Do you happen to need this shirt?"

"Not really...?" House replied, but stopped as Cuddy tore it off him, her lips attacking his.

House dropped his cane, taking a few steps forward and dropping Cuddy on the bed unceremoniously. He reached up, running a finger along the zipper of Cuddy's jumpsuit, before undoing it painfully slow.

"Who's the slow one now?" Cuddy glanced at him, leaning forwards and pecking House on the lips.

"Shut up, I'm trying to seduce you." House snapped, pulling off the jumpsuit top and tossing it aside.

"Well you're doing a good job at it," Cuddy ran one hand along his chest, before reaching his belt buckle and undoing the leather belt quickly, tossing that aside with her shirt. She traced the fly of his jeans, tapping the button every few seconds, earning nothing but sloppy kisses on her neck and chest in response.

"God," House breathed, sounding very much like a girl, "You love to torture me don't you?"

"Aww, girly House," Cuddy slipped her fingers through his belt loops, "That's cute, through right now, I want my handsome, buff House back."

"That's my girl," House passed her head teasingly, "Because I want my amazing, sexy dean of medicine back."

"I never left you," Cuddy smiled up at him, running her hands along his chest.

"I'm glad," House pulled her in for a kiss, undoing the zipper on the leather pants she wore, pushing them down so he could rest his hands on her bare hips.

"Me too," Cuddy wriggled out of his grasp, pulling off the leather bottoms, along with her shoes, before leaning towards House.

"Hey, slow down miss," House caught Cuddy by the shoulders, "You're not done yet." He gestured to his own pants and shoes, which caused Cuddy to smile wickedly. She bent down, untying the laces of his sneakers slowly, earning a rather hungry gaze on her breasts when she broke eye contact. Then, placing his sneakers aside, Cuddy ran her hands up his legs, reaching his fly quickly. She looked up at House questioningly, making sure he knew what they were doing, before earning a kiss on the head from him in response.

She tossed his jeans aside, stretching up to kiss House's lips gently, but instead, she found herself laying on the opposite bed, House smiling happily at her.

_Wait,_ Cuddy shook her head, _House...smiling...happily?_

But her train of thought was cut off as House covered her lips with his own, his arms around her.

"You know," he whispered in her ear, straddling her waist, "I love you Lisa Cuddy, more than anything."

"I love you too," Cuddy closed her eyes, feeling House enter her slowly. She gasped as he pressed his lips to her neck, leaving faint kisses along the skin, until he reached her lips.

"Say it, I know you want to." House whispered, his lips only centimetres from hers.

"Make love to me House," Cuddy whispered as House pressed his lips against hers.

"That I will," He replied against her lips, beginning to thrust into her gently.

"God," Cuddy breathed, her nails digging into House's shoulders, "Harder." She growled out, her nails scraping against House's back. House's thrusts only increased at her insistence and he would pause between each thrust to place a light kiss to her forehead.

"Oh!" Cuddy's voice sounded surprised at they came together and her eyes closed in bliss. She buried her face on House's shoulder, her fingers in his hair and her breath ragged. House's arms were around her shoulders and he pulled himself out her her gently, kissing her forehead.

"I love you," House let Cuddy cuddle into his embrace, her body pressed against his and her head now resting on his chest.

"I love you too," Cuddy managed between a yawn, "That was...amazing." She yawned, her eyes drooping.

"You're amazing," House held her closer, "Goodnight love."

"G'night House," Cuddy yawned, her eyes closing peacefully.


	20. Ice Cream, Listeria and White TShirts?

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

Notice that is going out on all my fics that I post...the Holidays are here, and I am gonna be snowed under with things to do. So updates may be sparse. But, if I have time, I will be posting.

**Opportunity knocked, and I answered the door. I have spare time, and therefore I use it. Isn't life fun? My second chapter of the day...YAY :D**

They woke up the next morning, Cuddy's head on House's chest, their breathing in time with each other and their legs intertwined.

Cuddy was awake first, and her slight movements were enough to make House stir.

As he opened his eyes, she burrowed her face into his chest and inhaled, taking in the smell of him as if he would be taken away from her instantly.

'Morning,' said Cuddy, inhaling House's scent again.

'Morning, and why are you sniffing me? Did we become dogs during the night? Did I miss the doggy style?'

She hit him, holding back a grin.

'You smell like sex,' she said. 'Our sex.'

'Awww gee thanks, so what do I smell like usually?' he asked.

'You smell like motorbike oil, lynx and testosterone,' she said.

'How can you smell testosterone?' he asked in confusion.

'Maybe you radiate it?' she said with a wink. 'You were definitely radiating it last night...'

'Hmm...' he replied. 'So I gather that you're gonna drag me to the Art Loves Fashion exhibition, huh?'

'I could do,' she said. 'Or...we could go for a walk on the beach, or go to a fairground? Just having fun...'

'Yeah,' agreed House with a smile. 'Let's do that.'

Getting out of bed, Cuddy could feel House's eyes on her.

'Are you gonna get up?' she asked.

'Oh I am,' he replied, gesturing to the thin bed sheet covering him.

Picking up the pillow from under House's head, Cuddy hit him with it fairly hard.

'Be serious!! You are such a hormonally charged teenager!' she said, punctuating each word with another hit of the pillow.

Once she had stopped, House said, 'Oh my God woman! That was hard!'

'It's not the only thing,' replied Cuddy, eyeing House's erection.

'Sorry, but now I have sex on tap, there's no stopping me,' he said with a wink, earning him another hit.

'Okay okay, shutting up,' he said loudly.

'Oh, the testosterone charged sex pest never ceases to amaze me,' she said, pecking him on the cheek before walking into the bathroom.

'You're showering?' asked House curiously.

'Yes I am, and no you can't join me, sex pest,' she said sharply.

'DAMMIT!' exclaimed House. 'Why do you do that to me?'

'There are some other things I do to you that I can stop if you get too greedy,' she said.

'Okay, shutting up,' he repeated.

'Greed is one of the seven deadly sins you know,' she added.

'I like living in sin,' he said cheekily. 'And there's actually 14 you know, the Pope added 7 for the age of globalisation. But that's only if you're Catholic, the rest of us are free to be sinful. And you're Jewish, so why oh why would you quote Catholicism to an atheist when you're Jewish?'

'Why does a cynical atheist like you know about modern day Catholicism?' she asked.

'I read...'

'Porno mags,' finished Cuddy.

'Yes I do, but we've stopped talking about my sexual appetite,' he said.

'Actually we were talking about how greedy you were in that department,' she replied.

House sat and sulked as Cuddy showered. Once she was done, he got in and quickly washed himself while Cuddy got dressed.

Once out of the shower, he got dressed into a rock band concert t-shirt, shorts and sneakers. Cuddy was wearing denim shorts, a white fitted t-shirt and flip flops.

'White T-Shirt,' said House slowly. 'With a red bra underneath....You trying to drive me insane?'

'The underwear matches too,' replied Cuddy sultrily.

'And you call me a sex pest,' said House.

'Come on, let's go,' she said, taking him by the hand.

They walked hand in hand out of the hotel to the beach, where they found a good sunbathing spot and set up deckchairs, removing their shoes and socks.

'I'm going to get an ice-cream,' said Cuddy, getting up. 'You want one?'

'Ummm, yeah, sure,' he said.

Kissing him, she began to walk to the little shop further up the beach.

Sitting there thinking about it, House sat bolt upright in alarm.

'Lisa!' he shouted, running up the beach as far as his leg and cane could carry him.

He found her at the shop, about to eat an ice cream.

'Lise! Don't eat it!' he exclaimed.

'Greg, what's wrong?' she asked in alarm.

'Listeria,' he said breathlessly. 'Deadly bug for pregnant women. Found in blue cheese, pate and soft ice cream.'

'But Greg, I might not be pregnant,' she said.

'But you might be,' he said softly. 'Don't wanna take any chances, do we? Forget the soft ice cream, how about a lolly?'

She smiled at his caring gesture and affection to a baby they didn't even know was there. But she couldn't help herself rubbing her stomach affectionately.

After buying normal fruit ice lollies, House and Cuddy intertwined their fingers and walked along the shore, the waves lapping around their bare feet.

'This is nice,' said Cuddy, taking in the view of the horizon.

'Yeah,' House replied gently. 'Do you know what would be nicer?'

'What?' she asked curiously.

'You in a wet white t-shirt with that sexy red bra on underneath,' he said, taking her into his arms and running as fast as he could into the sea, submerging her and getting her white t-shirt well and truly wet.

Standing up, Cuddy grinned.

'I wondered how long it was gonna take you to do that,' she said. 'Oh well, I'll just have to go back to the hotel and shower again.'

'I'll come with you,' said House. 'I have to as well.'

'Oh no, you stay here,' urged Cuddy.

'Ummm, nope, don't think so,' said House. 'If you're gonna be naked, I'm gonna be there.'

'Fine,' said Cuddy.

On the way back, men could not help but be drawn to Cuddy's see through white shirt.

'You should've worn a white one,' whispered House into Cuddy's ear.


	21. With Arms Wide Open

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

Don't snow days rock? My school is shut for today and tomorrow, so expect updates. Don't get angry if I don't update, I have a sinus infection that gives me major assed headaches, which is very debilitating to inspiration and writing stuff that makes sense. Sorry if it's just plain awful lol.

**No smut in this chappie. Sorry everyone lol. **

I'm skipping to the next day, where House and Cuddy are driving to Miami.

**We're getting closer to the end, but if I get enough reviews, I may be able to draw it out :D That's a hint by the way ;)**

House and Cuddy were in the car together on the way to Miami, not talking, but listening to the sound of the radio and enjoying the relative silence.

Cuddy was thinking about how things would be when they got back to Princeton. Would House change back to the constant jerk he once was? Or would he remain the sweet, attentive, though slightly sarcastic man he had been over the trip.

House had baby on the brain. But not in a negative way. He was excited at the thought, although he knew perfectly well that she might not be and he was getting his hopes up. He couldn't help himself.

_**Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face**_

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open

Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open 

_**  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open..wide open**_

If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope they're not like me  
I hope they understand  
That they can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And they can greet the world  
With arms wide open...

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
With arms wide open....wide open

House looked up at Cuddy, and smiled. She returned it with a bright beam of her own. He took his hand and placed it on her abdomen, patting it gently.

'Don't get your hopes up,' she warned, moving his hand away. 'You know it's futile. This might not work.'

'Lise,' he pleaded. 'Don't be so negative. I know that you've had a bad past with pregnancy, and I know we don't know 100% for sure yet, but I have a really good feeling about this. I also have a name in mind if it's a boy.'

'I have a good feeling too,' she replied, looking into his eyes. 'But I can't get my hopes up. Not again. Experience tells me to ignore my instincts and expect the worst. Pessimists are never disappointed you know. And what was the name?'

'Because they always look for the worst, and when the worst comes they're right, and when the best comes, they're wrong but they forget about that because they're happy,' he said, finishing her trail of thought. 'And the name was Leo, I thought it was a strong name. What would you call a girl?'

'You're right about the pessimism,' she said. 'But I'm 100% positive that you're gonna make an amazing father. I always thought you would, and these past weeks have made it definite in my mind. I never thought that you could change, and her I am seeing it before my very eyes. I can hardly believe it. I expect any moment to wake up from this dream life I'm living.'

He grinned mischeviously and pinched her arm, making her squeal.

'Ouch House, what was that for?' she asked loudly.

'To see if you're dreaming. It doesn't hurt to try,' he replied with a wink.

'Speak for yourself,' she muttered. 'I'm not telling you the name now.'

'Awwww Cudddyyyyy! I wanna know!'

'Nope, you shouldn't have pinched me,' she said, sticking her tongue out.

They descended into a long awkward silence.

'So, what are we getting up to in sunny Miami, our final destination?' asked House curiously, changing the subject.

'There's an auto show on I thought you'd like, we can hang out at the beach, shopping at South Beach, check out the Everglades, a helicopter ride and do a little gambling maybe. Oh, and I booked us tickets for Hamlet and the ballet,' she said.

'Auto show, awesome. Beach, cool. Shopping, uhhh I guess. Everglades, let's see someone get eaten by a gator that would be funny. Helicopter ride, it'd be great to see Miami from above. Gambling, oh yeah a must. Hamlet, bordering on a snoozefest nightmare, and the ballet, my worse nightmare!'

'Hamlet is a wonderful play,' said Cuddy. 'And I like the ballet.'

'Okay, I'll go for you,' he said, kissing her cheek.

'Awww honey,' she said emotionally. 'You've officially redeemed yourself.'

'Awww I feel so awesome,' he replied, mimicking Cuddy's tone.

'It was Juliet,' said Cuddy almost in a whisper.

'What was that honey?' he asked gently.

'The name I liked for a girl was Juliet,' she repeated.

'I like it,' he said with a bright smile. 'It'll be a pretty name for a pretty baby.


	22. Snow Cones And Moonlight Dancing

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

No smut in this chappie. Sorry everyone lol.

**We're getting closer to the end, but if I get enough reviews, I may be able to draw it out :D That's a hint by the way ;)**

After arriving in Miami at 1pm, they got out of the car and stretched their legs, Cuddy doing a few laps around the car to get the blood flowing again.

House looked at her in bewilderment, rolling his eyes. She returned his gaze.

'What?' she asked, slightly breathless.

'Ever the exercise obsessed overachiever,' he said affectionately.

'What?' she asked again. 'I had a dead leg, needed to run it off.'

'I have the same thought every day of my life,' he replied, pulling her into his embrace.

'Awww honey,' she said sweetly, caressing his face.

'Right, changing the subject somewhat, but what's for lunch?' said House, his stomach slightly rumbling.

'Ice cream,' said Cuddy with a big grin.

'Listeria,' replied House, making Cuddy pout.

'The sooner 2 weeks roll around the better,' she mumbled.

'What was that honey?' House asked.

'Nothing,' she said, giving him a sickly sweet smile. 'How about snow cones? No Listeria in those, they're just ice and syrup.'

'Okay,' said House. 'There's a little stall over there selling them. What flavour do you want?'

'Blueberry,' said Cuddy with a smile.

'Good choice,' said House. 'I'm gonna get cherry and cola.'

After getting the snowcones, they sat down on a bench just before where the beach started.

Cuddy devoured her snow cone in mere seconds, ignoring that brain freeze headache she had. She turned to House, eyeing him slowly eating his snow cone. She wanted it...

Sensing her thoughts, House looked her in the eye, and looked at his snow cone.

'Nooo,' he said slowly.

'But pwetty pwease? Existent or possibly not existent potential baby House wants potential Daddy's snow cone,' she said with a pout.

Grinning at how cute and childlike she was being, House handed over his snow cone, pouting back at her to annoy her. She stuck her tongue out at him before devouring it in seconds. As she finished it, House returned with another one for himself.

Keeping his eyes firmly on Cuddy, House began to eat it. She pouted at him once more and fluttered her eyelashes. Ignoring her, House carried on eating. She continued to wear him down, and eventually he gave her it with a huff. Smiling happily to herself at her childish victory, she finished that one as well.

Looking at him expectedly shortly afterwards, House warned, 'Oh no, you're not having another one. I won't be able to get in bed with you due to your rotundas ass taking up all the space.'

'Ass,' she muttered.

'Yes chunky butt?' he replied cheekily.

'You start one, and I swear to God I'll....'

'You'll what?' asked House. 'Give birth to a snowcone?'

'You're mean,' said Cuddy with another pout.

'Aww hun, I didn't mean it,' he said, pulling her back into his embrace. 'Let's go check in.'

The nearest hotel they found with a casino in, as per House's request was the Seminole Hard Rock Casino, a flashy 4 star hotel with plenty of gambling opportunities.

Enquiring at reception, they found that there was one remaining Luxury Room for them to stay in. Paying on his credit card, House took the room key and led Cuddy upstairs.

Unpacking as quickly as possible, they got changed into their beach gear, Cuddy in a barely there black bikini, hot pink sarong and flip flops, House in baggy swim shorts and a button up shirt undone to his waist.

Picking up the stuff they needed, like suncream, money, House's IPod and a towel, they walked hand in hand to the beach.

Finding a deckchair, they sat down and put all their stuff under them.

'I should put on your suncream for you on your back,' said House. 'Don't want you to miss a spot and get burnt.'

'Okay,' said Cuddy with a beaming smile.

Squirting some of the liquid onto his hands and rubbing them together, he began to massage it onto Cuddy's back and shoulders, gently rubbing them, softly kneading it into her skin.

Cuddy groaned slightly, but stopped as House did. Pouting at him again, she rubbed some onto the rest of her body, feeling no satisfaction or pleasure at it whatsoever.

Lying back on the deckchair beside Cuddy, House turned on his IPod and gave Cuddy an earphone.

'Listen to this, I love this song...' he said softly.

_**We all need someone on standby  
The night drew long you kept me strong  
Now I can thank you in this song**_

You are my rock, you touch my soul  
You brought me light, when all hope was gone  
You showed me the secrets, that I could unlock  
You are my brother, you are my rock

I've seen people come and go young and old from all walks of life  
They all leave a bookmark in the story that I write  
Only when your luck's run out you find out who really counts

You are my rock, you touch my soul  
You brought me light, when I couldn't go on  
You showed me the secrets, that I could unlock  
You are my brother, you are my rock

No one can buy new love in their life  
We all need someone until we die

'Oh my God,' gasped Cuddy. 'I love Delta Goodrem, and this song, it's perfect for us. I never knew you liked her music.'

'She's a hot chick who's good at playing the piano, writing songs and singing, why would I not like her? The only problem is that she's like Chase and puts the Queen on her money like a British person,' he said.

'Wow,' said Cuddy, amazed.

'Although, no one can be as good at playing the piano as me,' said House proudly, like a peacock pruning its feathers.

'Yes dear,' said Cuddy, stroking his ego.

After sunbathing, swimming for a while in the sea and generally chilling out, House and Cuddy went for a shopping trip, finding Cuddy new outfits to wear for Hamlet and the Ballet.

After a couple of hours of Cuddy oohing and aahing at all of the clothes, Cuddy decided on a white and red knee length floral number for the ballet and a floor length Lulu Guinness wrap dress in beautiful shades of green.

She didn't tell House what she had bought, she wanted it to be a surprise for him, to catch his eye and make him want her even more than he did before.

Once shopping had finished, House had told Cuddy to go and get ready for a date he was taking her on tonight, and to 'dress semi formally'.

Cuddy could only assume that he was taking her to a restaurant on the beach, and so picked a strapless electric blue maxi dress with orange and white detailing and orange beading. On her feet she wore gold gladiator sandals. Her make up was kept as natural as possible, and her hair flowing to her shoulders.

She met him outside and found him in her favourite blue shirt of his and dress pants.

Arm in arm, they walked to the restaurant. After eating and talking about general things about the people they both knew and their relationship, he led her outside.

'Walk with me,' he said gently, taking her hand once more.

'Okay, wait a sec,' she said, removing her shoes and holding them in her hand.

'What was that for?' he asked.

'I've always wanted to walk up a beach, with the love of my life, wearing no shoes,' she said.

Taking her hand again, House began to walk with her.

They walked up the beach for what seemed like miles, and eventually stopped in front of the most beautiful view they had ever seen.

'Wow,' said Cuddy. 'Look at that. It's beautiful.'

'Yeah,' replied House, not even looking up from Lisa. 'You are.'

And with that, he began to sing to her, gently crooning and taking her in his arms, dancing on the moist sand, the waves lapping around their ankles.

_**I like the feel of your name on my lips  
And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss  
The way that your fingers run through my hair  
And how your scent lingers even when you're not there  
And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh  
And how you enjoy your two-hour bath  
And how you've convinced me to dance in the rain  
With everyone watching like we were insane**_

But I love the way you love me  
Strong and wild, slow and easy  
Heart and soul so completely  
I love the way you love me

And I like the sound of old R 'n' B  
And you roll your eyes when I'm slightly off key  
And I like the innocent way that you cry  
At sappy old movies you've seen thousands of times

_**[Chorus]**__****_

(Listen to me now..)  
And I could list a million things  
I love to like about you  
But they could all come down to one reason  
I could never live without you.

'We're not dancing in the rain, but my feet are getting wet. You look sensational tonight Lise,' he said gently.

His lips claimed hers in a searing hot kiss, pulling her closer to him.

Once they were apart, Cuddy said, 'Take me back to the hotel Greg.'

'Okay,' replied House, taking her hand.


	23. Brittney's News

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

Sorry for the long delay, but I had to bug my smut writing friend Reena until she'd write me some. Send the love to Katheryn Mae Wilson MD.

**We're getting closer to the end, but if I get enough reviews, I may be able to draw it out :D That's a hint by the way ;)**

They made it back to the hotel amidst loving smiles, playful kisses and romantic hugs. The sand was warm, even after the sun had gone below the horizon, and Cuddy walked barefooted, her shoes in one hand.

"I love you." House paused as they stopped, turning to look back at the beach where they had danced.

"I love you more," Cuddy laced her fingers through House's, pressing herself against his side. "Now let's go inside." She faked a shiver against the cool night breeze and House laughed.

"Okay, okay," House turned, and they walked, hand in hand into the hotel, before Cuddy took off, running barefooted towards their hotel room. She stopped outside the door, smiling sweetly at House as he caught up with her.

"You're slow," she poked him in the chest with her finger, also placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I'm crippled," he reached behind her, unlocking the door and half-pushed Cuddy into the room, his arms around her waist.

"You're still handsome." Cuddy reached up, undoing a few buttons on his shirt, "And you still love me."

"That I do," House captured her lips in a passionate kiss, "More than anything Lisa Cuddy." He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, pressing her body flush with his.

"I'm glad," Cuddy pulled back from the kiss and nuzzled his neck with her nose. She closed her eyes, relaxing in his arms, "Hold me forever, Gregory House."

"That I'll do too, very willingly Lise." He kissed the crown of her head, "But right now, I think a mischievous dean of medicine owes me some hot sex. I've got to go find her now, you sit here and wait for me okay?"

"Fine," Cuddy pouted as House dropped his arms and disappeared into the bathroom.

While he was 'in hiding', Cuddy pulled off her dress and panties, putting them in her suitcase, before crawling under the covers of the king-sized bed.

"Oh, hello Cuddles, seen that dean of medicine I was telling you about?" House opened the bathroom door, still fully dressed, but looking a little more clean shaven that he had before they had left for the beach.

"I think so," Cuddy smiled at House as he came towards her.

"Why are you in bed Cuddles?" House sat on the bed, edging her towards the middle of the bed, "You already sleepy?"

"Yes," Cuddy faked a yawn, "Exhausted. Why don't you get some sleep too House?"

"I will," House pulled off his shirt, shoes and jeans, before crawling in bed besides Cuddy.

"Hi snuggle buddy." Cuddy pressed herself against House, who glanced at her in shock.

"Ah ha!" House exclaimed, "I found my mischievous dean of medicine, does that mean I get to have some hot sex with her now?"

"Maybe," Cuddy smirked at him, "Have you been a good boy Dr. House? Did you do your clinic duty _and _not avoid your team?"

"No," House replied, going along with her teasing, "But I know my amazingly hot and sexy dean of medicine wouldn't care. She still loves me."

"You bad child!" Cuddy laughed, kissing his lips chastely.

"You minx," House kissed Cuddy's lips hungrily, then her neck and hands. "Love you anyways."

"I love you … ah." Cuddy gasped as House kissed her stomach gently, then trailed a line of kisses back to her lips.

"I know," House kissed her lips, straddling her waist, "You don't need to worry about that."

"Shut up," Cuddy snapped, "When you talk too much then your sex is horrible. Stop talking."

"Fine," House entered Cuddy slowly and she gasped, her eyes closing as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"God," Cuddy whispered, "I love you."

Ignoring her, House continued to thrust within her, gentle and loving, something Cuddy wasn't used to from him.

"God," Cuddy breathed and again, House had to bite back a witty remark, "Harder."

House obeyed her, thrusting into her with even more force than he figured she wanted; but, no matter what he did, Cuddy simply begged him for more. Her nails dug into his shoulders and she bit her tongue, holding back a cry as she and him came together.

"I love you," House breathed as Cuddy buried her face on his shoulder, and he pulled himself out of her slowly, hearing her whimper. "No matter what happens, you're mine Lise."

Instead of receiving a response, Cuddy simply snuggled into his embrace and they lay curled under the covers together.

***

The next day came too soon, as it always did the morning after they made love.

Using House's chest as a pillow, Cuddy was sleeping peacefully, knowing that the love of her life was by her side, and he wasn't going anywhere.

Waking up first, House tried not to move, not wanting to wake up Cuddy.

Instead he whispered, 'Are you awake?'

Snuggling further into him, Cuddy replied, 'Yeah, unfortunately.'

There was a long comfortable silence as they took in the morning breeze.

'What are you thinking about?' asked Cuddy, sensing House's thoughts.

'Ah, you know me too well Lise,' he said with a chuckle, pulling her closer and kissing her. 'I was thinking about the future. I never used to think about it before, but with you, it's always on my mind. You could be pregnant right now and be oblivious to it. It's all come so fast, but I'm loving every minute of it. I don't want it to end, I don't wanna go back to New Jersey, I want to stay here, in Miami, in this bed, with you. I love you Lise.'

'Awww Greg, I love you too,' she replied.

A short time passed again in comfortable silence, interrupted by Cuddy's cell ringing.

Picking it up, she said, 'Hello? Hey Brittney, how're things going with you and Chase? Wait a second, you're what? You've been together for 6 months, isn't that rushing? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for the both of you. Congratulations Brit, I'll let House know. Okay, bye.'

'Brittney the blonde from college is marrying Chase?' asked House curiously.

'Nope, they're not getting married, they're having a baby,' said Cuddy in reply.

'Haha, 6 months of dating and there's a mini Bush Baby/Kangaroo Boy/Girl Jnr coming,' said House mid laughter.

'Don't be mean, that's one of my best friends,' said Cuddy, hitting him playfully.

'Ok, ok, ok, shutting up now,' said House with a pout.

'Right, I'm going to get up and get dressed so that we can go to that auto show you've been _dying _to go to.'

'YAY!' said House enthusiastically, practically jumping out of bed in glee.

'You can shower first, then I'll go,' she said.

'But can't we shower together pooky?' said House in a fake accent.

'Firstly, we're not showering together, and secondly, call me pooky again, joke or no joke, and I will be liquidising your balls and feeding them to Wilson!'

'Oh my God,' he exclaimed. 'Can you threaten me with something else _apart _from feeding my testicles to Wilson?'

'Nope,' she said with a wink.


	24. Auto Show and Dizziness

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

Sorry for the long delay, but I had to bug my smut writing friend Reena until she'd write me some. Send the love to Katheryn Mae Wilson MD.

**We're getting closer to the end, but if I get enough reviews, I may be able to draw it out :D That's a hint by the way ;)**

Lying on the bed fully dressed and ready, House was waiting for Cuddy to finish getting ready.

Singing a little made up rhyme, he sung, '_Women take so long, But if its men they're a sissy, Don't comment wrong or your girl will get pissy.'_

'Greg,' called out Cuddy from the bathroom. 'I can hear you ya know.'

'You were meant to,' he called back.

5 minutes later, Cuddy emerged from the bathroom smelling of her rose scented shower gel and shampoo.

'Why'd you take so long?' asked House.

'Threw up,' stated Cuddy. 'Had to clear up the floor and myself a little.'

'Ahhhh,' said House with a gentle smirk. 'You know what this means?'

'I'm not jinxing it yet,' replied Cuddy. 'We'll just have to wait and see. Besides, it's too early for a HPT.'

'You're right,' said House. 'So, my dear, would you do me the pleasure of accompanying me to the auto show?'

'You say the nicest things,' replied Cuddy, taking his arm and walking out of the hotel by his side.

Cuddy slid into the car, the door held open by House.

'Greg, you're being very kind and gentlemanly today...What did you do wrong?' she asked curiously.

'Nothing,' said House. 'I'm wounded you would think of me in that way.'

'No seriously House, what did you do?' she replied warningly.

'I sorta, kinda, brought in a wet dog that was running along the beach and left it in the dining room?' he answered innocently.

'You what?' asked Cuddy, giggling. 'Well that was random. No one knew it was you did they?'

House shook his head.

'You had me scared there,' she replied, relieved.

Getting into the driver's seat, House smiled at Cuddy and put on his seatbelt. She turned on the radio and turned it up slightly, knowing that this was their thing, every time they got into a car, radio, music, music about them.

_**Twenty-five,  
All of these mixed emotions,  
Tangled up in pure confusion,  
It's hard to let go of the past, but it seems,  
Easier as time is moving,  
Well you said he makes you laugh,  
And he makes you happy,  
He sees you smiling back,  
It is everlasting,  
And so he's tailor made for you,  
With stunning golden hues,  
And one sweet tone to soothe,  
Your persistent beating heart it's just a start,  
And I, have seen you everyday,  
You've never been like this before,  
He's tailor made, tailor, tailor made,  
So let go all of these mixed emotions,  
Forget all your hesitations,  
Together entwined inside this feeling,  
Feet off the ground, head hits ceiling,  
Then he whispered in your ear,  
He's absolutely falling,  
The words he said are clear,  
So don't insist on stalling  
Because he's tailor made for you,  
With stunning golden hues,  
And one sweet tone to soothe,  
Your persistent beating heart it's just a start,  
And I, have seen you everyday,  
You've never been like this before,  
He's tailor made,  
Oh sister, don't be troubled,  
Oh sister, please be calm,  
Cause this isn't, what you're used to, at all,  
He's tailor made for you,  
With stunning golden hues,  
And one sweet tone to soothe,  
Your persistent beating heart it's just a start,  
And I, have seen you everyday,  
You've never been like this before,  
He's tailor made, tailor, tailor made**_

They didn't say a word, House just carried on driving.

Once they had arrived at Miami Beach Convention Center, House parked the car.

As Cuddy got out, she exhaled and held her head, her stature wobbly.

'So dizzy,' she said breathlessly.

'Lise,' said House caringly. 'Close your eyes and breath deeply. That should make it go away for now.'

She nodded and did as he told her to. After a minute or two, she was feeling a lot more stable.

'What happened there?' asked House in confusion.

'I don't have a clue,' she replied.

'Are you sure you wanna do this?' asked House. 'I mean, go in and look at the cars. We can just go back to the hotel if you want.'

'No,' said Cuddy firmly. 'You really wanted to see this show, so you'll see it. I'll be fine.'

'Okay,' said House slowly. 'But one more dizzy spell and you're coming back there with me.'

'Fine,' she replied, taking his hand and walking into the Center.

House spent hours gazing at the cars, caressing the bonnets and feeling the fine paint work under his fingertips. He even got to sit in the drivers seat of a Lamborghini. _This is the closest I'll ever get to one._

Cuddy was pleased to see him so happy, and House was happy that Cuddy was happy. So everyone was happy.

He left the show with a wide grin on his face and Cuddy's hand intertwined with his.

This trip was revealing a different side to him, and he and Cuddy were loving every minute of this 'New House'.


	25. BBQ Chicken, Laziness and 2 Revelations

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

Sorry for the long delay, but life got in the way, like it does.

**We're getting closer to the end, but if I get enough reviews, I may be able to draw it out :D That's a hint by the way ;)**

House and Cuddy arrived back at the hotel in time for dinner, after making an excursion via an arcade, where Cuddy proved to House than women can kick men's asses at shooting games for hours and hours.

The two of them feeling exhausted, they sluggishly made their way up to their hotel room and fell onto the bed, adjusting themselves once they were down so that they were cuddled together.

'Shooting zombies is really tiring,' stated Cuddy whilst yawning, making her voice slightly distorted.

'Yup, especially when we did that and other arcade stuff for 4 whole hours,' said House, yawning once he had finished speaking. 'You wanna go down and eat?'

'Nope,' said Cuddy bluntly. 'Too much effort required, can we just get room service?'

'Sure,' said House. 'I was gonna argue when you 'in theory' would say yes to going downstairs, but that works too. What are you having?'

'Meh,' replied Cuddy. 'I guess I'll have some barbecue chicken and fries.'

'Sounds good,' said House. 'Didn't think you ate meat...'

'Ah well, I want barbecue chicken, so stuff vegetarianism,' said Cuddy. 'It was a weight thing not an ethical or taste thing.'

'As if you need to lose weight, you're beautiful as you are,' said House.

'Ahhh honey,' said Cuddy in gratitude. 'I would lean up to kiss you, but there's that whole effort thing.'

'No worries,' said House. 'What're you drinking?'

'Uhhh soda I guess,' she replied.

He reached for the phone and dialled the reception.

'Hey, this is room 456, can we get some room service? Uhhh, 2 orders of barbecue chicken with fries and 2 sodas. Uhh, whenever they're ready, no rush,' said House intermittently.

'No rush?' asked Cuddy lazily. 'I'm hungry.'

'Chill out Cuddy,' he said slowly.

'Fine,' she said, cuddling closer into him.

15 minutes passed and then there was a knock on the door.

'Room service,' called the voice behind the door.

'Come in,' said House, not even moving a muscle.

The waiter came in pushing a little trolley with their food on.

'Thanks,' said Cuddy, giving the guy a tip. 'Just leave it there.'

The waiter left quickly. House and Cuddy _still _hadn't moved from their original position on the bed.

'We should get up and eat,' said Cuddy lazily.

'Yup,' said House, still not moving.

'House, we really should,' said Cuddy sternly, back to administrator mode.

'I don't see you moving,' said House.

Stretching out whilst laying down then sitting up, Cuddy stared down at House, who was still lying motionless on the bed, his hands behind his head.

'Come on House,' she said. 'It's really odd of you to turn down food.'

'I'm not turning it down,' said House. 'I just can't be asked to get up.'

'Fine, I'll just sit here and eat,' said Cuddy, attempting to tease him into compliance.

After several 'mmms' and 'ahhhs', House sat up rapidly, pulling the plate of food towards him and munching on it ravenously.

'Oh God that's good,' said House, his voice sounding completely satisfied.

'Why did you wait so long?' she asked.

'Exercising my self control,' he replied in a blasé tone.

'Why would you need to do that?' she asked.

'Because I haven't taken Vicodin at all since we kissed on that boat on the river in DC,' he stated.

'Oh my God!' she exclaimed. 'I never noticed.'

'It's okay, I'd gone through the Detox back in New Jersey, Wilson helped me out. But I'd faltered a little, starting taking the pills again, although a lot less than before. But after the kiss, I didn't feel the pain anymore, like you were replacing my pain relief,' he said softly.

'Greg, that's great!' exclaimed Cuddy, pulling him to her in a warm and comforting embrace.

'I never thought I could go completely without before,' he replied softly.

'Well you did,' she replied. 'And I'm so proud of you.'

She leant in and gave him a chaste kiss, full of promise. As it progressed into more, the phone rang.

Huffing in frustration, Cuddy picked up the phone after looking at the caller ID.

'Ellis, you have the worst timing,' she said.

'Don't I always?' was the reply from her childhood friend.

'Anyway, what do you want? Speak quickly,' she said rapidly.

'Just wanted to tell you that Kevin and I are gonna have another baby!'

'Jesus Christ El!' exclaimed Cuddy. 'This is your 5th kid now right? Getting a bit greedy aren't you?'

'Ah, what can I say?' replied Ellis. 'I love kids too much. Oh by the way, Erin, Isla, Tristan and Asher say hi, as well as Kevin.'

'Awww say I said hi too. You hoping for a boy or girl this time?'

'Girl,' said Ellis confidently. 'Tristan and Asher were right pains in the ass when they were younger. We've got names too. If it's a girl, Aurora and if it's a boy, Joseph Paul, JP for short.'

'You've been overthinking this right?' asked Cuddy. 'You're what, less than 12 weeks gone and you've decided names?'

'Yup, anyway, I'm gonna have to love you and leave you, off to announce to my parents and Kevin's,' replied Ellis sheepishly.

'Nice,' said Cuddy. 'I gather they thought you'd stopped at Erin?'

'Yup,' replied Ellis. 'Bye then.'

'See you,' replied Cuddy, putting the phone down.

'Another pregnancy in my little friend group,' said Cuddy exasperatedly. 'Ellis this time.'

'Aha, this must be fate,' said House. 'First Brittney, now Ellis, you could be next!'

'As I keep repeating over and over again, I'm trying not to get my hopes up, and you shouldn't either. My history in these situations is not at all desirable,' repeated Cuddy emotionally.

'Aww Lise,' he said, pulling her to him and holding her close. 'We'll get there, I promise. Even if its not now, we'll get there someday.'

'I wish I could believe it,' replied Cuddy, sniffing.

'Believe it,' said House, desperately searching for a way to sooth her.

Thinking of an idea, he began to sing:

_**When you're close to tears remember  
Some day it'll all be over  
One day we're gonna get so high  
And though it's darker than December  
What's ahead is a different colour  
One day we're gonna get so high**_

And at  
The end of the day  
remember the days  
When we were close to the edge  
And we'll wonder how we made it through the night  
The end of the day  
remember the way  
We stayed so close till the end  
We'll remember it was me and you

'Cause we are gonna be forever you and me  
You will always keep me flying high in the sky of love

Don't you think it's time you started  
Doing what we always wanted  
One day we're gonna get so high  
'Cause even the impossible  
is easy when we got each other  
One day 'we're gonna get so high

And at  
The end of the day  
remember the days  
when we were close to the edge  
And we'll wonder how we made it through the night  
The end of the day  
remember the way  
We stayed so close to till the end  
We'll remember it was me and you.

'Cause we are gonna be forever you and me  
You will always keep me flying high in the sky of love (x2)

High, high, high, high.(x2)

And at  
The end of the day  
remember the days  
when we were close to the edge  
And we'll wonder how we made it through the night  
The end of the day  
remember the way  
We stayed so close to till the end  
We'll remember it was me and you.

'Cause we are gonna be forever you and me  
You will always keep me flying high in the sky of love (x3)

'Thank you,' said Cuddy softly, hugging him closer.

'You're welcome sweetie,' he said. 'Keep your chin up, we'll get there.'

'I wanna go to sleep, hold me?' asked Cuddy with the vulnerability of a child, her voice full of innocence.

'You never need to ask,' replied House, lying down and pulling her close to him.


	26. The Hospital Visit

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

Sorry for the long delay, but life got in the way, like it does.

**We're getting closer to the end, but if I get enough reviews, I may be able to draw it out :D That's a hint by the way ;)**

Yawning and stretching out on the bed, Cuddy awoke feeling pretty good for once in a while. She decided to stand up and get ready for the day before waking up House.

Once she was on her feet, a wave of dizziness coursed through her, making her feel unbelievably nauseous and hardly unable to stand.

Summoning up all the strength she possessed, she practically sprinted to the bathroom, throwing up everything that her stomach had to offer, even bile.

She spent the next 10 minutes sitting by the toilet, her head resting on the seat, throwing up intermittently, recovering slightly, wiping her mouth and then going through the whole process once more.

Once she had decided that her body was finished with the throwing up, she attempted to stand, her attempt absolutely futile as she crashed down to the ground again.

Lifting her head up slightly, she began to crawl across the bathroom and into the bedroom, tears falling from her eyes and her breathing laboured at the effort it took to get to where she was.

Stopping and trying to breathe deeply, Cuddy had a few minutes to get her breath back and compose herself.

'Greg,' she said, as loud as she could, but it coming out quietly.

Taking more time to prepare herself, she inhaled deeply again and said louder, 'Greg!'

Hearing her, House sat bolt upright and looked for the source of the noise. His eyes diverted to Lisa, quite possibly the love of his life, lying on the floor, skin pale and sweaty and breathing jaggedly.

'Lisa,' he said in alarm, practically jumping out of bed and sitting by her side. He lifted her head gently onto his lap and stroked her hair.

'Lise, don't try to talk, just nod or shake your head, okay?' he said soothingly.

She made a feeble attempt at nodding her head.

'Were you sick again this morning?' he asked, receiving a nod from her.

'Was it worse than normal?' he asked, to which his reply was another feeble nod.

'Were you dizzy again?' he asked, his answer being another weak nod.

'Right, Lisa, I'm calling an ambulance, you can barely stand,' said House defiantly.

Cuddy shook her head in opposition violently.

'No arguments,' he declared to her, picking up the phone.

'911? Yeah, my partner's been really sick, she's thrown up everything, even stomach acid, and now she's practically unconscious on the floor. We're at the Seminole Hard Rock Casino, room 456,' he said into the phone with an urgent tone of voice. 'Okay, thanks.'

He put the phone down and turned all of his attention to Lisa.

'Sweetie, I need you to try and stay awake for me. I'm just gonna get your bath robe and put on some pants,' he said, kissing her cheek and standing up, headed to the bathroom.

While he was gone, Cuddy looked around the room. _She wanted to stand up. _She didn't know why, she just wanted to.

She decided to do it in stages. First she got on to her hands and knees, then into a crouching position. Once she was crouching, the blood rushed to her feet and she fainted, falling to the floor.

Hearing the crash from the bedroom, House darted out of the bathroom and back to an unconscious Cuddy.

'Lise,' he said. 'You should've stayed where you were.'

He laid her head down on the floor and elevated Cuddy's legs on to top of the chest of drawers. Whilst waiting for the ambulance, House sat by Cuddy, stroking her face gently and trying to talk to her to make her come around.

There was a knock on the door. Leaving Lisa, he answered the door to 2 EMT's holding a gurney.

Instantaneously, they came in and checked Cuddy's vitals. Once they had finished that, they picked her up and laid her on the gurney, giving her an oxygen mask to regulate her breathing.

They wheeled her away, House following them. As they lifted her into the ambulance, House got in behind her, sitting next to her and holding her hand.

When they arrived at the hospital, they began to assess Cuddy. Bloods were sent off to the lab and her blood pressure and sugar was taken. Her blood pressure was found to be too low, the same with her blood sugar. To get her blood sugar up, they gave her glucose, and waited for the blood test results to come back.

House was extremely worried about Cuddy, he was panicking that she wouldn't be ok, that they wouldn't be able to have the future that they wanted with each other.

He didn't have a clue what it could be, and that was almost a first. It stumped him, because he always had a diagnostic answer for everything. He had started to wonder if maybe it was because he loved Lisa so much that his mind couldn't figure out the puzzle. He was simply too busy worrying.

He stood up when he saw the nurse run in holding a piece of paper with what seemed to have Cuddy's results on. Worrying about what the results could show, he followed her in.

'What's wrong with her?' asked House, every emotion he was feeling highlighted.

'She's anemic, which is fairly normal in your partner's condition, but we'll give her an iron supplement to take and she should be fine,' replied the doctor.

'Wait a second,' said House. 'What condition?'

'You didn't know?' asked the doctor. 'Lisa is pregnant.'

'We thought she might have been, but we didn't know for sure,' said House. 'We had unprotected sex about a week ago, and for the past day or two she's been feeling sick. Isn't it too early to tell?'

'It can be, but it showed up in the blood tests,' explained the doctor. 'She's in the very early stages.'

'She had a miscarriage almost 3 weeks ago,' said House. 'Will the baby be ok?'

'We'll monitor both of them closely now that we're aware of that fact,' reassured the doctor.

'Thank you,' said House. 'Can I see her?'

'Sure, she's a bit groggy but she's awake. She doesn't know what the blood tests show,' he replied.

'Okay,' said House. 'I'll tell her.'

He walked slowly up to the bed where Cuddy laid and sat down. Taking her hand and squeezing it softly, he said, 'Lise?'

She opened her eyes slowly and turned to face him. 'Hey,' she replied softly. 'What happened?'

'You passed out. Anemia caused all of the dizziness. They're giving you iron now,' said House soothingly.

'What caused the anemia?' asked Cuddy.

'Pregnancy,' said House proudly. 'We're going to have a baby!'

'Oh my God!' exclaimed Cuddy, pulling House into a hug. 'It's really happening. We're really going to do this.'


	27. Naming

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

We're getting closer to the end, but if I get enough reviews, I may be able to draw it out :D That's a hint by the way ;)

**This chappie is gonna be short, simply because it's a continuation of the last one. The next one will be longer, I think **

'_What caused the anemia?' asked Cuddy._

'_Pregnancy,' said House proudly. 'We're going to have a baby!'_

'_Oh my God!' exclaimed Cuddy, pulling House into a hug. 'It's really happening. We're really going to do this.'_

'Yes we are,' said House, sitting back by her side.

'But this is only the beginning,' replied Cuddy. 'We shouldn't get too carried away, my last miscarriage was at 12 weeks remember?'

'I know,' said House. 'So that means we won't tell anyone until you start to show and we won't buy clothes or furniture.'

'But can we decide names?' asked Cuddy.

'Well duh!' said House. 'You gotta have something to do. And we can't keep calling the baby 'it', or 'the baby'.'

Smiling brightly, Cuddy said, 'Well, remember when we were in the car a while ago? We were talking about names?'

House nodded.

'You said that you liked Leo and I said that I liked Juliet,' she continued. 'Should we keep those?'

'Yeah,' said House. 'Leo's a strong name, not sissy or anything like that, and Juliet is feminine and sweet.'

'I agree,' said Cuddy, smiling softly. 'Are we going to do the whole middle name thing?'

'I think it would be nice to,' replied House. 'We can use family members names, or ones we like.'

'For the girl, I like the middle name Ivory,' said Cuddy. 'I had a great aunt called Ivy who I was really close to, and it'd be nice to honor her, but...'

'Ivy's an old ladies name, and Ivory sounds cuter and sweeter?' suggested House, finishing her sentence.

'Yeah,' she replied. 'How do you know me so well?'

'Either you're that transparent or I'm that good,' said House.

'I'm saying nothing,' replied Cuddy with a grin. 'What do you think of a second middle name?'

'It's up to you Lise, I trust your judgement,' he said, gazing into her eyes.

'I was thinking about Katriona,' said Cuddy, keeping eye contact. 'This baby's gonna be part Irish from my side, and Katriona is the Irish form of Katherine. I think it's pretty.'

'I like it. Juliet is simple, elegant and pretty, and Ivory and Katriona honor family members or heritage, are exotic and unusual. Perfect combination,' he replied with a wide smile.

'You are far too enthusiastic to be normal,' said Cuddy with a grin. 'What's changed?'

'I thought I was gonna lose you,' said House sombrely. 'When they were checking you over, I made a promise to myself that I'd show how much I loved you, and show my true interest and my true emotions, because life's too short to hold back the way you feel.'

'Greg...' said Lisa softly. 'I love the new you, but you don't have to feel the need to change just for me. I love you either way.'

'I know,' he said. 'I don't need to change just for you, but for the baby, and for myself. You deserve a man that shows you how much he loves you everyday, and I wanna be that man. The baby deserves a father who is somewhat normal. And I have to change to be that for you. Because I love you both so much, and only the best will do.'

The tears began to fill her eyes as she held his hand gently, and pulled him into a hug.

Once they had broken apart and returned to their usual positions, Cuddy said, 'How about deciding on middle names for Leo?'

'James, for sure,' said House. 'Wilson's always been there for me. It'd be nice to honor him with Leo's middle name.'

'I agree,' said Cuddy. 'But what about the other middle name?'

'I have no idea,' said House honestly.

'What about Nicholas?' asked Cuddy. 'I remember in Michigan you told me about your uncle Nicholas?'

'Oh yeah,' replied House. 'I don't know why I never thought of that before.'

'So we have names? Juliet Ivory Katriona House or Leo Nicholas James House?' she asked.

'Yes we do,' he replied with a smile.


	28. Back To The Hotel

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

We're getting closer to the end, but if I get enough reviews, I may be able to draw it out :D That's a hint by the way ;)

**The posts are gonna slow down now, because I'm back at school tomorrow and have a lot of work to do.**

'_So we have names? Juliet Ivory Katriona House or Leo Nicholas James House?' she asked._

'_Yes we do,' he replied with a smile._

As they looked into each other's eyes longingly, Cuddy's doctor, Dr Reed came into the room.

'Lisa, sorry to disturb you, I was just coming to talk to you about how long you have to stay here,' he said apologetically.

'Hopefully not long,' said Cuddy. 'I know I'm a doctor, and I should know better, but I hate staying in hospitals as a patient. I know what's wrong now, I can take the relevant precautions and take it easy. I don't see how it could be any different than going back to the hotel. I'm a doctor, Greg's a doctor, we'll be fine.'

'Okay,' said Dr Reed. 'I'll make you a deal. You take it easy for the next 24 hours, and Greg here keeps a close eye on you. If you agree to that, then I can discharge you.'

'Fine,' said Cuddy. 'Get me whatever you need me to sign.'

He returned a few minutes later with the relevant forms, which Cuddy signed immediately.

'Right, let's go,' said Cuddy, standing up.

'Remember Lisa, take it easy. Remember to take your iron pills and folic acid,' he said.

'I will. Can I get out of here now?' she asked.

'Yes,' Dr Reed replied, realising it was futile to try and get her to stay.

'Thank you,' she said, shaking his hand and looking on as House shook his hand too.

Taking Cuddy's hand, House set off with her to the hospital parking lot, where he hailed a taxi.

'Seminole Hard Rock Casino please,' he said, handing the driver a 20.

'Okay,' he replied, starting to drive.

'So what are we gonna do when we get back to the hotel?' asked Cuddy.

'You're going to be getting into your pajamas and getting into bed, I'm ordering you an iron rich dinner, which you can eat in bed, and we can chill out together. It's 7pm, no point in going out. Especially when your doctor said no,' he said forcefully.

'Damn you,' she said, poking her tongue out at him. 'Thank god that tonight we were only meant to be going out for dinner. But tomorrow, 24 hours are up, so we can go to see Hamlet with no worries.'

'But you're still going to be taking things easy,' stated House.

'Okay okay House,' she said exasperatedly. 'Will you shut up now?'

'Never,' said House evilly, poking his tongue out at her but then staying quiet until they got there.

He helped Cuddy out of the taxi and into the hotel, keeping a steadying hand on her back at all times. Once they were in the hotel room, Cuddy went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas while House called room service.

'Hey, room service? Can I get two rare steaks, with salad. But can you make sure that the salad has a lot of beets and spinach in? Don't talk to me like that, I have an anemic pregnant woman up here who needs iron! Thank you, and orange juice please,' he said rudely into the phone. 'Goodbye then!'

'Jesus Christ people are rude,' he said after putting the phone down.

Coming out in a tank top and shorts, Cuddy stretched and said, 'For a person that's done nothing today apart from pass out, I'm really tired.'

'Well enjoy doing it, it's fun,' said House, sitting next to her. 'I ordered dinner, it'll be up soon.'

'Great,' said Cuddy with a warm and gentle smile.

15 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. The food was here.

'Oh wow, original much House? Rare steak, rich in iron, salad with beets and spinach, rich in iron. Subtlety is really not your forte, is it?'

'You've known me how long?' replied House.

'True,' said Cuddy. 'Let's eat.'

Sitting down and eating the food ravenously, House and Cuddy polished off the food as quickly as they could.

'Wow, we eat way too quickly,' she said.

'That's what you get from not eating all day,' he replied.

Putting the plates back onto the trolley they came on, House called room service back up to take the food away.

Laying back on the bed, Cuddy said, 'You know what would send me to sleep now?'

'What?' he asked, laying next to her and holding her close.

'Music,' she said. 'Your music. You brought you guitar with you. Can you play for me?'

'Sure,' he said, standing up, picking up his guitar and sitting back down.

He began to strum and pick the strings, singing softly in time.

_**I may not always like you  
But long as there are stars above you  
You never need to doubt it  
I'll make you so sure about it  
God only knows what I'd be without you**_

If you should ever leave me  
Though life would still go on, believe me  
The world could show nothing to me  
So what good would livin' do me  
God only knows what I'd be without you

God only knows what I'd be without you

If you should ever leave me  
Though life would still go on, believe me  
The world could show nothing to me  
So what good would livin' do me  
God only knows what I'd be without you

God only knows what I'd be without you

If you should ever leave me  
Though life would still go on, believe me  
The world could show nothing to me  
So what good would livin' do me

God only knows what I'd be without you...

Smiling, Cuddy said, 'That was beautiful. Sing me something else. I love the sound of your voice.'

_**There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
The stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray,  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the gray.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.**_

'This song makes me think of us,' said House gently. 'You're my addiction, not the vicodin anymore.'

Sleepily, Cuddy said, 'It's good that you can't overdose on me.'

'One day I'll have to try,' said House. 'I'll die a happy man.'

'Play me one more,' said Cuddy. 'Then come and lay with me.'

'Okay,' he said, beginning to play and sing again.

_**I don't wanna go another day,  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
Throwing their love away,  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you.**_

I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
See the way we ride in our private lives,  
Ain't nobody getting in between.  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)  
And I say

_**[Chorus]**__****_

And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.  
I got you,  
We'll be making love endlessly.  
I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)  
Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me)

So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts.  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say

_**[Chorus x2]**_

He looked up to see Cuddy fast asleep on the bed, curled up in the duvet. Quietly so he didn't wake her up, he placed his guitar back on the stand and got into bed beside her.

Holding her close, he said, 'Goodnight Lise, I love you.'


	29. Baths and Wind Ups

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

We're getting closer to the end, but if I get enough reviews, I may be able to draw it out :D That's a hint by the way ;)

**The posts are gonna slow down very much so now, because I have a lot of work to do for my main exams. By May/June, posts will become practically non-existent lol, because I'll be swamped with revision.**

After opening his eyes and stretching his body out as far as he could, House extended his arm to Cuddy's side of the bed, to see if she was there and cop a quick feel before she woke up.

But unless Cuddy had turned into a sheet or a mattress as the night had progressed, she was definitely not by his side.

Sitting up slowly, he found her in a complicated looking yoga position by her side of the bed, her leg in the air and her face leaning down towards it.

'That doesn't look like taking it easy,' said House disapprovingly.

'It's not gonna harm the baby,' she said gently, coming out of the pose. 'My body's all twisted into knots after sleeping in that hospital bed, and I was just trying to iron them out.'

'Fine,' said House dismissively. 'Are you finished yet? Because after you're done, you're not getting out of this bed except to pee.'

'Yes I am,' she replied, getting back into bed with him and snuggling close to him.

'You're all sweaty,' he said, wrinkling his nose.

'Hmm, I am aren't I?' she replied. 'Maybe I should shower?'

'Or I could run you a bath?' suggested House. 'You'll be sitting down, relaxing in bubbles, so I can be sure that you're going to be safe.'

'I'm not gonna argue with that,' she said with a smile.

Getting up, House went to the bathroom and started the bath running, pouring in some relaxing Lavender bubble bath.

As it ran, House said, 'Have you taken your supplements today?'

'Yes Mom,' said Cuddy patronisingly, rolling her eyes. 'You don't need to remind me. I know that I have to take them for the baby to be healthy, and that's all I want. A healthy baby.'

'Okay okay,' he said. 'Don't bite my head off.'

After thinking, she said, 'Sorry, get used to this, because pregnancy messes up your hormones.'

'I know,' he replied. 'Bath's ready, so get naked and hop in.'

Walking over to the bathroom, stripping off as she went, Cuddy said, 'You say all the right things.'

Getting into the bath, she sat back and exhaled deeply, enjoying the way the water and the bubbles felt on her skin.

Sitting by her and watching her relax, House felt somewhat at peace.

Noticing that he was watching her, and still in the room, Cuddy opened her eyes, and said, 'Go and make yourself useful. Order room service for breakfast.'

'Yes mistress,' said House with a wink, leaving the room whilst chuckling to himself.

Picking up the phone, House called room service. 'Hey, it's room 456 again, can I get two lots of oatmeal, runny boiled eggs, toast, fruit salad and orange juice? Thank you.'

'I can hear you, you know,' she said from the bathroom. 'That's way too much food.'

'But it all has iron in it,' said House. 'And I'm starving.'

'Are you gonna come in and talk to me again?' asked Cuddy after a few seconds silence.

'I could do, but only if you want me to,' said House.

'I do,' admitted Cuddy. 'It's kind of lonely in here on my own.'

Smiling softly, House came back into the bathroom and sat by Cuddy, holding her hand. Leaning over the bathtub, he moved his head down to her abdomen and kissed her belly, his stubble making her giggle.

'That's our baby in there,' he said proudly.

'It's a ball of cells!' exclaimed Cuddy.

'Hey!' exclaimed House in reply. 'It's our ball of cells.'

As he lifted his head back up, she laughed at him and said, 'You have bubbles around your mouth.'

'Was wondering what the taste of Lavender was about,' said House, smiling and wiping his mouth clean. 'But seriously, I can't wait for little Juliet or Leo to come into the world.'

'You really are a changed man,' said Cuddy, her eyes moistening.

'Don't cry,' he said, gently wiping the tears from her eyes and kissing her cheek.

'I really love you,' said Cuddy with a gentle smile.

'And I love you too, more than anything,' he replied, caressing her face. 'Do you wanna hear something funny?'

She nodded.

'I think that we should call this little ball of cells that is ours, House spawn,' he said with a smile.

Splashing him, Cuddy said, 'That makes me feel like a frog, giving birth to tadpoles.'

'Well it was my tadpoles that started it off...' said House. 'How about Jeo then? Or Luliet? Then it's the boy and girl names combined.'

'I like Jeo,' said Cuddy.

'Fine then,' said House with a grin. 'It's Jeo the House Spawn, what an amazing name for a unknown gender ball of cells.'

'No House spawn,' she said sternly.

'Maybe I'll just call them the fruit of my loins, and they can be strawberry and orange flavoured children,' said House, poking his tongue out in a juvenile way. 'But not black cherry, that's Foreman.'

Their banter and teasing was interrupted by House's cell phone ringing. Sighing, he left Cuddy with a chaste kiss and went to pick it up, noticing that it was Wilson calling.

'House and Cuddles Love House, state which position and always remember to use a condom,' said House with a grin. There was no answer from Wilson.

Hearing a girlish giggle from the other end of the phone, House deduced that it was not Wilson who he was trying to talk to. He decided to mess with her, because he knew full well that it was Katheryn, Wilson's current love interest and potential Mrs Wilson number 4.

'Wilson...Yo Jimmy Boy...Don't forget your promise that I'd sleep with Katheryn when we get home,' he said, hoping to hit the right spot.

'You jackass!' was the reply from both Katheryn and Cuddy simultaneously.

'Sorry ladies,' said House with a smirk. 'So what do you want Katheryn?'

'I want to know why you're picking up Lisa's phone,' stated Katheryn.

'This is my phone,' replied House.

'Ohhh, I must've dialled the wrong number,' she said.

'How could you manage that?' he asked. 'You have me down as House, and Cuddy as Lisa, so they're not that close together.'

'Actually I have you down as limping twerp,' she said boldly. 'And I didn't use capital letters because I don't see you as important in my life, and I use limping twerp because Jim used it on you, and hell, he likes you. Limping twerp is right next to Lisa, so I must've made a mistake.'

'What were you gonna talk to Cuddy about?' he asked, changing the subject.

'You might as well know now too, you're Jim's friend. Jim and I are going to be parents, we're gonna have a baby!' she said excitedly.

'Made a mistake indeed,' said House with a smirk. 'I'll tell Cuddy.'

Removing the phone from his ear, House looked up and shouted, 'CUDDEEEE! One of your buds is knocked up, like the other 2. There's gonna be a mini Wilson. God help us all!'

Trying to control her laughter, Cuddy said, 'Tell Katheryn and Wilson I said Congratulations.'

Going back to the phone, House said, 'Cuddy said you should've used a condom or waited a while, she has too many godmother obligations.'

'Put the phone down now,' said Cuddy from the bathroom.

'My Mommy says I have to go now, so I'll talk to you some other time. Bye,' he said in a childlike voice.


	30. Hamlet

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

There's a poll on my profile about Huddy's Jeo cells :) Please vote for the gender :)

**The posts are gonna slow down very much so now, because I have a lot of work to do for my main exams. By May/June, posts will become practically non-existent lol, because I'll be swamped with revision.**

_Going back to the phone, House said, 'Cuddy said you should've used a condom or waited a while, she has too many godmother obligations.'_

'_Put the phone down now,' said Cuddy from the bathroom._

'_My Mommy says I have to go now, so I'll talk to you some other time. Bye,' he said in a childlike voice._

Once the phone was down, Cuddy yelled from the bathroom, 'I find it sick that you call me Mommy. Have an Oedipus complex much? Want to screw your Mommy?'

'It's only because you're a very domineering woman,' said House. 'You're bossy, and it's hot.'

'Oh gee thanks,' she replied. 'I'm going to get out of the bath now, would you like to come and perve on me whilst I do it?'

'Hell yeah,' said House, jumping up and bolting as fast as his bad leg could carry him into the bathroom.

'You pervert,' she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

'You love it,' he replied, handing her a towel. 'If I wasn't sex obsessed and have an unnatural fascination with your body, we wouldn't have Jeo making an appearance in our lives.'

'Good point,' said Cuddy, wrapping the towel around her body and stepping out of the bath.

As she came out of the bathroom, there was a knock on the door.

'That must be breakfast,' said Cuddy. 'I'll get it.'

Towel clad, Cuddy answered the door to the room service guy, who was wheeling a trolley with their food on.

'Here's your breakfast, hope you enjoy it,' said the guy, eyeing up Cuddy, her towel leaving little to the imagination.

'Would you please stop looking at my _pregnant_ girlfriend in that way?' asked House. 'Or I'll have to teach you a lesson.'

'Teach me a lesson?' asked the guy. 'You're a cripple!'

'Your point being?' asked House in reply.

Realising that House could and would kick his ass, he quickly left, shutting the door, leaving the food behind.

'What a jackass,' said Cuddy, sitting down beside House and starting to eat.

'Yep,' said House, his mouth full of food. 'You already have one of those, me!'

'I know,' said Cuddy in reply. 'You're my loveable jackass, with that zesty bod and insatiable appetite.'

'I am purely irresistible,' he said proudly, like a peacock pruning it's feathers.

'Of course you are,' said Cuddy, stroking his ego.

'What are we going to do now?' asked House.

'Well...' replied Cuddy. 'We're going to eat, then find something productive to do which is not active because I'm meant to be on bed rest, get ready for Hamlet, eat dinner, go to Hamlet, then go to bed.'

'Well, you better start eating then,' said House.

'You trying to fatten me up?' asked Cuddy in mock shock.

'Yup,' said House whilst nodding. 'I'm fattening you up because you hardly eat anything, and the fruit of my loins Jeo requires food in order to be a complete and utter stallion like their Daddy.'

'Fair enough,' said Cuddy, beginning to eat.

***

_Later...._

Lying in bed with House beside her, Cuddy said, 'Woo! 24 hours is up! Let's get ready for Hamlet!'

'You're still taking it easy,' warned House. 'For Jeo.'

'For Jeo,' she replied with a smile. 'I won't run, I'll walk, nothing too energetic and I'll eat like a horse but will drink no alcohol or caffeine. Happy now?'

'Delirious,' said House happily, getting up and stretching. 'I'm actually pretty tired. Who would've guessed that doing nothing was more tiring than doing something?'

'What a revelation,' said Cuddy sarcastically, getting up. 'I'm going to gaze into the closet and decide what to wear.'

'Women,' said House, rolling his eyes.

'It's a good thing I brought so many dresses,' said Cuddy. 'They've come in handy. The one you bought me is still here, and I'll treasure it forever.'

'Good to know,' said House, planting a gentle kiss on her cheek. 'I'm going to get in the shower.

'Okay,' she said, opening the closet as he left.

He returned from the shower 10 minutes later, smelling of shower gel and looking a bit damp.

'I've finally decided what to wear!' exclaimed Cuddy, pulling out a pretty simple pale pink strapless dress, belted around the waist.

'That's hot,' said House. 'Although you'd look hot in a bin bag.'

'I'm taking that as a compliment,' said Cuddy with a smile.

***

_One hour later..._

'CUDDYYYY!' yelled House. 'Will you get out of the bathroom already? You look hot without make up!'

'I'm coming,' said Cuddy breezily.

As she emerged from the bathroom, House gasped.

'Can I do you now?' asked House.

'Meh, wait until later,' said Cuddy with a wink.

Taking her into his arms, House planted a full kiss onto Cuddy's lips, holding her close.

'That's just a taster,' he whispered into her ear.

'Looking forward to later,' she replied, smiling.

***

_At Dinner..._

'Can I have the chicken and asparagus risotto please?' asked Cuddy, handing the menu back.

'I'll have the spicy meatballs with spaghetti please,' said House, handing his menu back.

'Okay,' said the waiter. 'To drink?'

'Can we have a bottle of sparkling water?' asked House.

'You're not drinking?' asked Cuddy.

'I have made a decision,' declared House. 'While you can't drink caffeine or alcohol, neither will I.'

'I will believe that when I see it,' said Cuddy.

'I know you're bummed about not being able to drink coffee, or have a glass or wine. So, while you're miserable without those, I'll be too. You're giving me a child Lise, I'm happy to give up alcohol for a while to make you feel better. You're giving up so much to bring Jeo into the world, so I will too.'

'I'm beginning to think a mutant alien from Venus has possessed you,' said Cuddy. 'You're changing all the time, for the better.'

'I come in peace,' said House in an alien voice, laughing with Cuddy afterwards.

'We better get eating, the show starts in a little while,' said House, breaking the laughter.

***

_After the show..._

'Wow,' said Cuddy. 'That was amazing!'

'Yup, it really was,' said House. 'You gotta love Shakespeare.'

'Back to the hotel?' she asked.

'You know it,' he said, winking at her, happily anticipating what would happen when they returned.

***

_Back at the hotel..._

Kissing passionately as soon as the door opened, House and Cuddy were ready to be with each other for the first time after hearing of Cuddy's pregnancy, and they were determined to do it in style.

Gagging slightly, Cuddy broke their passionate kiss.

'Lise, baby, what's wrong?' he asked in concern.

'The spices,' gasped Cuddy. 'From the meatballs from earlier, they're making me feel sick.'

'I'm sorry,' said House, going to the bathroom. 'I'll brush my teeth and be right back.'

'Okay,' she said with a smile, lying on the bed and beginning to remove her clothes.

Quickly brushing his teeth and swirling mouthwash around his mouth, House bolted back into the room quickly, saying 'Who's ready for some loving in the House?'

A brief snore from Cuddy was given in reply. She was fast asleep, in her underwear, on the bed.

Laughing to himself, he stripped to his boxers, and climbed into bed with her, snuggling into her.

'Guess I'll have to get used to this lack of sex because of a kid thing. Would've thought that happened _after _the kid was born. Never mind, that spices incident was a real turn off,' he said to himself, turning the light off and lying down to sleep.


	31. The Ballet

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

There's a poll on my profile about Huddy's Jeo cells :) Please vote for the gender :)

**Dear my Readers, I need help. I need to beat my record of reviews. The most I've ever had for my stories was 163 for Bet You Weren't Expecting That, we're on 137 for Just Drive. Let's beat the record! Please review!**

'_Guess I'll have to get used to this lack of sex because of a kid thing. Would've thought that happened after the kid was born. Never mind, that spices incident was a real turn off,' he said to himself, turning the light off and lying down to sleep._

Cuddy was first awake that morning, and spend a long time staring at the ceiling, trying to remember what happened the night before.

As if sensing her mental confusion, House awoke, and turned to face her.

'What's up?' asked House gently.

'We didn't have sex last night, did we?' said Cuddy quietly.

'Nope,' stated House. 'You fell asleep.'

Chuckling slightly, Cuddy said, 'Well, I'm still in my underwear. That whole falling asleep thing must've been intense for me to not even have time to get rid of those. I'm surprised you didn't get rid of them for me.'

'Was too busy being annoyed that we didn't get to have sex,' said House. 'Didn't think about your underwear, which is strange, seeing as they were always on my mind even before we got together.'

'Pervert,' she said in reply, poking her tongue out at him. 'I'm sorry I feel asleep and you went to sleep frustrated.'

'It's ok,' said House, pulling her close. 'The spices incident put me off.'

'Uh, yeah,' said Cuddy in embarrassment. 'Must be an aversion pregnancy related thing.'

'Don't worry,' said House, planting a small kiss to her temple. 'So, Miss Cuddy, Mother of Jeo, are you looking forward to tonight? We're going to the Ballet.'

'I am truly spoilt,' said Cuddy, marvelling at the news. 'Opera, Shakespeare, Baseball, Art, Museums, Gardens, the Capitol, the White House, the Zoo, Boat Rides, Shopping, Dancing, Frankie Valley and the Four Seasons, The Beat Goes On, Jazz and Blues, Mannequin, ACDC and all the rest of it. And now the Ballet.'

'Wow,' said House. 'You remembered all of that?'

'It'll be etched on my heart forever,' said Cuddy affectionately.

'Awww, feeling sentimental today?' asked House. 'What do you want to do before we have to get ready for the Ballet?'

'I think that we should watch a movie, what's on Pay-Per-View?' she said.

House picked up the remote and began to flick through the movies, before Cuddy stopped him.

'That one!' she exclaimed. 'The Mummy.'

'Yes Cuddy, that's you,' said House condescendingly.

'No you ass,' she said. 'The film, The Mummy. History for you, romance for me.'

'Fine,' said House, turning on the film.

Lying back down on his chest, Cuddy said, 'The art of compromise.'

House only huffed in reply.

***

_Later..._

'Do we have to go through this every time we go out?' asked House. 'You look fine, you haven't got a bump yet, you don't need make up and that dress is fine!'

'Okay okay okay,' she said, finishing putting on her lipstick.

Tonight, she was wearing a floor length dress, that was different shades of green, bringing out the subtle jade quality that her eyes had.

'You look beautiful,' said House, giving her cheek a gentle kiss. 'Glowing and radiant.'

'Thank you,' said Cuddy with a small blush.

'Shall we?' he said, offering her his arm.

'We shall,' she said, taking his arm and leaving the room.

***

_At the show..._

Sitting side by side, House and Cuddy watched the Ballet story unfolding before her eyes, Cuddy a lot more mesmerised by it than House. Although, House was enjoying it more than he thought that he would, and found himself slightly jittery about what would happen tonight.

'Greg, are you okay?' asked Cuddy, her enchantment with the ballet broken by House's restlessness.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' he said. 'Carry on watching it.'

Her eyes turned back to the stage, and she was engrossed in the performance once more.

Fidgeting slightly, House's fingers went into his pocket and felt the velvet that he found there.

Turning back around, Cuddy said, 'Seriously Greg, why are you so fidgety?'

'It's nothing,' said House, trying to shrug it off.

'Really?' she asked.

'Yeah, this just isn't my thing,' he said, hoping that statement would put her off the scent.

'Okay,' she said, turning back around.

Attempting to establish some self control over himself, House stopped fidgeting.

The performance continued, until the very end, when a voice came over the speakers and said, 'A man has something to ask to a very special lady in his life...'

The spotlight moved onto the box where House and Cuddy sat. Trying his best to get on one knee, House looked deeply into Cuddy's eyes and said, 'Lisa Cuddy, mother of my Jeo cells, and love of my life, will you marry me?'

Her face lighting up with the shock and surprise of it all, Cuddy gasped, and threw herself into House's arms, kissing him with all the passion flowing through her veins.

Once they had broken apart, House reached into his pocket, and produced a stunning white gold ring, with a deep blue Sapphire set in it, surrounded by crystal clear diamonds, that sparkled in the light.

'It's beautiful,' she said, in awe at what had just happened.

'Like you are,' replied House, taking her back into his arms and kissing her again.

Standing up and leaning over the balcony, House declared at the top of his lungs, 'She said YES!'

The crowd roared with applause, clapping enthusiastically, the men admiring House for the courage he had to propose so publically, and the women in envy of Cuddy for having such a romantic man as her fiancée.


	32. Planning and Movies

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

There's a poll on my profile about Huddy's Jeo cells :) Please vote for the gender :)

**Dear my Readers, I need help. I need to beat my record of reviews. The most I've ever had for my stories was 163 for Bet You Weren't Expecting That, we're on 144 for Just Drive. Let's beat the record! Please review!**

He whisked her back to the hotel that night, both of their minds buzzing from what had just happened. Too excited about their upcoming nuptials for sex, they fell straight into a frenzied sleep, woke up the next morning and planned what was going to happen for their wedding.

'Are we gonna have to get Wilson and everybody else down from New Jersey to be best man/bridesmaids etc?' asked House.

'Yeah,' said Cuddy. 'We'll have to call them tomorrow. The dress we can go shopping for later, flowers we can call by the florist and sort something out, venue could be the beach, we can get a registrar out, will have to take the girls shopping for bridesmaids dresses, we'll have to go out and buy rings, oh my so much to do!'

'You do realise you said that in one breath?' asked House. 'Boy, you must be excited.'

'I am Greg,' said Cuddy with a bright smile. 'You've given me a baby and a wedding to plan, you just might be the perfect guy.'

'Apart from my unhygienic habits, my rudeness, my crudeness, my jerkiness and my general mood swings and alcohol consumption?' he asked with a wink.

'That's why I love you,' she said, kissing him on the lips.

'Can we call the guys and annoy them now?' asked House. 'I want to surprise them.'

'Okay,' said Cuddy excitedly, picking up the phone. 'Who first?'

'Wilson,' declared House as she dialled. 'HEY WILSON! You are never gonna believe what has happened! I knocked up Cuddy and now we're getting married on the beach in Miami! Isn't that cool? Anyway, can you and Katheryn make it over here in, say a day or two, for best man and bridesmaid duties? Wedding will be in about a week, I'd say. Great, I'll see you later. Bye.'

As he put the phone down, Cuddy looked at him. 'What did he say?'

'Nothing,' said House. 'It was his voicemail.'

'That's a way to break the news,' reasoned Cuddy.

They went on to phone Brittney and Chase and Ellis and Kevin, who were just as shocked as Wilson would be about House and Cuddy getting married and having a baby, but they congratulated them and promised to come down to Miami for the planning.

Putting down the phone, House and Cuddy collapsed on the bed.

'Wow, calling friends to tell them about your wedding is exhausting,' said House.

'Yeah,' she said. 'Are we calling our parents?'

'Meh,' he replied. 'I'd rather not. They'd just take over. We'll send them a wedding picture and they can meet Jeo when they're born.'

'Fair enough,' she said, lying on his chest.

'What do you want to do now?' he asked.

'I want to watch a movie with my fiancée,' said Cuddy. 'And I want it to be really cheesy, and wedding orientated.'

'Oh dear God,' said House. 'Now you have wedding on the brain.'

'We could always watch Birth Stories,' suggested Cuddy.

'NO WAY!' yelled House. 'Cheesy wedding movie all the way, I am not watching a kid come out of it's mom!'

'You'll be watching that when Jeo's born,' argued Cuddy.

'That's different,' said House. 'That way, it's my baby being brought into this world by my wife, not some stranger off TV who will bear her vagina and kid for money. That's just sick.'

When he heard Cuddy giggle, he said, 'What's so funny Lisa?'

'You called me your wife,' she said, blushing.

'And?' he asked.

'And it felt good,' she said. 'I can't wait to marry you.'

'I can't wait either,' he said with a broad smile.

'Now let's watch My Best Friend's Wedding,' said Cuddy, picking up the remote.

'But MOMMMM!' he replied.

'Don't worry, the character that Julia Roberts plays is just like you. A bit of a manipulative bitch.'

'Did you just call me a bitch?' he asked.

'Substitute bitch for jerk and you have you, my dear,' she said, turning on the tv.

He rolled his eyes. This would be 2 hours of torture.


	33. The Beach, Shopping and Chaos

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

There's a poll on my profile about Huddy's Jeo cells :) Please vote for the gender :)

**Dear my Readers, I need help. I need to beat my record of reviews. The most I've ever had for my stories was 163 for Bet You Weren't Expecting That, we're on 148 for Just Drive. Let's beat the record! Please review!**

Days passed with furious planning on Cuddy's part, and severe eye rolling from House, and it was now dawning on the day when their closest friends would arrive in Miami for the girls to go wedding dress shopping with Cuddy, and the men to chill out with House.

House and Cuddy had arranged to meet Katheryn, Wilson, Brittney, Chase, Ellis, Kevin and the children on the beach, where there was room for the kids to run around and for the adults to talk.

Finding a lounger and sitting down together, House and Cuddy began to look around.

'It's 11:30, where are they?' asked Cuddy.

'So they're late?' said House. 'Probably a craving call for Ellis, Katheryn and Brittney. Poor Chase, Wilson and Kevin for having to deal with them.'

'And you, eventually,' said Cuddy in reply, poking her tongue out at him.

'You're not going to be like that, trust me,' said House, looking out into the distance. 'Oh, here's everyone.'

Cuddy stood up to see Brittney and Chase walking hand in hand along the beach, accompanied by Wilson and Katheryn, also hand in hand. Just behind them was Ellis and Kevin, Ellis holding 2 year old Erin in her arms, Kevin carrying 5 year old Isla on his shoulders. 9 year old Tristan and 11 year old Asher ran ahead. They picked up their pace to reach House and Cuddy, hugging them once they got there.

'Congratulations on your engagement!' exclaimed Katheryn.

'Yeah!' exclaimed Brittney and Ellis in unison.

'And girls, congratulations on all of your pregnancies,' said Cuddy, giving them all a celebratory hug, while House high fived all the men for "slipping one past the goalie".

'Behave boys,' said Ellis coolly. 'Or the hormonal women will start a riot.'

'Now that we do not want,' said Wilson, earning himself a hard smack from Katheryn.

'I love you sweetie,' he replied.

'Good,' she replied.

'So how come you guys took so long?' asked House all of a sudden.

'Cravings,' chorused the men together.

'Brittney wanted just pickles on crackers,' said Chase.

'Katheryn wanted a hot dog with salad cream,' said Wilson.

'And Ellis wanted a marmite and crisp sandwich,' said Kevin.

'Ewww,' said House.

'Sounds good,' replied Cuddy, to a 'YEAH!' from the girls, and a grimace from the boys.

'And Ellis, you brought my godsons and goddaughters, which makes me very very happy!' exclaimed Cuddy. 'So, how are you Isla?'

'Daddy let me ride on his shoulders!' little 5 year old Isla Matthews exclaimed.

'That sounds awesome!' replied Cuddy. 'How about you boys?'

'We had to sit in the car while Mom ate Marmite,' chorused the boys, miming vomiting.

'That's not so bad,' said Cuddy. 'And Erin, you feeling tired?'

The 2 year old slumped over Ellis' shoulder nodded.

'This is what life will be like for you guys in a while,' said Ellis. 'Tired kids, constant eating, constant moaning. But....'

'We're not here for that,' continued Brittney.

'We're here for you, for your wedding,' carried on Katheryn.

'And for the shopping, of course,' finished Brittney.

'So we were thinking that we leave the kids with the guys while we go an get dresses,' finished Ellis.

'That sounds like a plan,' replied Cuddy. 'Let's go.'

Kissing the kids goodbye, the girls set off for the mall.

After trying on various clothes, they had found their outfits for the wedding.

Cuddy had decided to go with lavender coloured dresses for her 3 bridesmaids. In a small boutique off the beaten track, they found 3 beautiful strapless lavender dresses with cream detail.

And it was in this little boutique that they found a wedding dress for Cuddy. Amazingly simple, but very beautiful, ivory and strapless, purple detailing that mimicked her bridesmaids in complete opposition.

Happy with their choices, they hit the mall in search of shoes and accessories, and came back to the hotel to find House, Chase, Kevin and Wilson passed out on the sofa, the boys throwing cars at each other, Erin trying to eat a sock and Isla finishing off painting House's face in red lipstick, after smothering Kevin, Chase and Wilson in it.

'Oh my God!' exclaimed Cuddy, Katheryn and Brittney in unison.

'Welcome to motherhood,' replied Ellis with an amused tone. 'It's like our crazy days clubbing, in diapers.'


	34. The Wedding

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

There's a poll on my profile about Huddy's Jeo cells :) Please vote for the gender :)

**Dear my Readers, I need help. I need to beat my record of reviews. The most I've ever had for my stories was 163 for Bet You Weren't Expecting That, we're on 153 for Just Drive. We're getting so close, so let's beat the record! Please review!**

Today was the day. The day that House and Cuddy would say 'I do' in Miami, in the company of their closest friends. It was going to be simple, a beach service with a local registrar, and a good meal afterwards.

Cuddy, Brittney, Ellis and Katheryn were getting ready in one of the hotel rooms with Erin and Isla.

'Are you nervous?' asked Ellis as she moved some of Cuddy's hair aside.

'No,' replied Cuddy gently. 'I love Greg, I've been waiting for this day since the day I met him.'

'And we've been with you every step of the way,' said Brittney with a soft smile.

'Now we're all gonna be mommy's at the same time together,' said Katheryn.

'Yeah,' said Cuddy gently. 'That scares me after the state the kids left the hotel room in.'

'That was 4 children being supervised by the men,' said Ellis. 'What would you expect?'

'True,' said Cuddy. 'Today is going to change my life. I'm going to be going back to Princeton as Mrs House!'

***

In another hotel further down the street, House, Kevin, Chase, Wilson, Tristan and Asher were getting ready.

'I thought I'd be nervous about today,' said House, trying to do his tie. 'But I'm actually not. Today is going to be great.'

'Especially with all the speeches we have planned,' said Chase, giving an evil smirk to the others.

'Was that about shutting up when you were right Uncle Jimmy?' asked Tristan innocently.

'No, Tristan, it wasn't,' said Wilson. 'So House, you looking forward to the wedding night?'

'Maybe....' said House. 'Okay, for sure, I actually am, although I'm not sure if she's gonna be in the mood.'

'House House House,' said Kevin, patting him on the back. 'Wedding's get women horny. Plain and simple. Even if you go to a wedding that's not yours, the women get really aroused man. And if it's your wedding, dude, don't expect to leave the bedroom for at least 24 hours.'

'He's right you know,' said Wilson. 'Take it from me, I've been married 3 times. Wedding sex is amazing!'

'Is that why you got married 3 times? Just for the sex?' asked Chase with a smirk.

'No, but I certainly wasn't complaining about it,' said Wilson, laughing.

'Come on man, we gotta go. Ready to get married?' asked Kevin.

'Yeah!' exclaimed House.

'We'll pick you up a beer on the way there for dutch courage,' said Wilson, leading House out of the door.

'Believe me, I don't need that,' said House. 'But I won't turn down a beer, if you're buying.'

'I'm always buying,' stated Wilson.

'Jim's got a point,' replied Kevin.

***

All of the men and women, minus Cuddy who was partially in hiding, met on the beach, under a decorated floral arch that was there. After meeting the registrar, the wedding could go ahead.

Picking up the portable stereo that they had brought with them, Asher pressed play.

Hearing the sounds of the Bridal March, Cuddy began to walk down the aisle, her feet bare, the sand feeling warm and soft under them. House was in amazement at how beautiful she looked, how natural and radiant she looked. She met him at the bottom of the aisle, underneath the arch, where the ceremony began.

It got to the point where vows were to be recited, their own vows that they had written. Cuddy had decided to go first.

'Greg, I've never met anyone as perfect as you. You've completed my life and given me everything I could ever dream of. I knew that I was in love with you from the moment I met you, and I knew that my life would never be full without you in it in some way. I want to marry you, to wake up every morning next to you, and look at the wedding ring on your finger. I want to look back on this day as the happiest day of my life. You've met my expectations of the perfect partner and exceeded them. And here, in front of all our friends, I swear to always be there, until my dying day, for you and Jeo, when they get here.'

Smiling at her gently, House said, 'Lisa, you've changed my life in so many ways, that I would be here until the day I died reciting them to you like poetry. You've been through so much, and you deserve your happy ending, to live in a big castle with a handsome prince. We don't live in a big castle, and I'm no way near a handsome prince, but the love that I have for you in my heart is stronger that anything I've ever known or felt before. You've completed me, you've saved me from addiction, and you're giving me the greatest gift of a child. I'll never leave you, because that would be like leaving a part of me behind. Until I die, and even after that, I'm yours.'

And with that, they placed the solid gold rings onto each others fingers, binding them for life.

Smiling and in awe of the very obvious love that these two people have for each other, the registrar said, 'Greg and Lisa have made their vows to each other and exchanged rings. You may now kiss the bride.'

Taking the opportunity, House took Cuddy into his arms and held her close, giving her a kiss that showed what would happen when they get home, a kiss of passion and promises for the future.

'May I present to you, Drs Greg and Lisa House!' said the registrar.

***

Leading her to the small platform that they would use as a dancefloor for their first dance as man and wife, House said, 'You've made me the happiest man alive.'

Kissing his cheek, she replied, 'And me the happiest woman.'

Bringing her closer to him, they began to dance.

_**From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you  
is where I belong  
From this moment on  
From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love  
I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on  
I'd give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you  
From this moment  
as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on  
OH  
You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you  
From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you  
I will love you  
As long as I live  
From this moment on  
Mmmh  
Mmmh**_

As they danced, Brittney and Chase, Katheryn and Wilson and Ellis and Kevin all joined in, as the children looked on in awe.

***

Sitting down on some deckchairs, House said, 'How about those speeches then?'

'Oh,' said Wilson. 'Should I go first as best man? Do you all have drinks in preparation for my toast?'

'Yes Jimmy we do,' said House, rolling your eyes. 'Show us what you got.'

Standing up, beer in hand, Wilson began to recite his toast.

'_I've known House and Cuddy for, well, years, can't really put a number on it. And I always knew that they would get together eventually, House will tell you, I annoyed his ass and finally, when I wasn't there, he made his move and went further than I ever thought he would._

_But remember House: Early in your marriage you will find it difficult to get the last word in any discussion. With time, though, you will learn how to always get the last two words in every discussion -- just make sure the words are "Yes dear"._

_To keep your marriage brimming,  
With __love__ in the loving cup,  
Whenever you're wrong, admit it;  
Whenever you're right, shut up._

_And to end, I'd like to say: __Congratulations on the termination of your isolation and may I express an appreciation of your determination to end the desperation and frustration which has caused you so much consternation in giving you the inspiration to make a combination to bring an accumulation to the population._

_Raise your glasses to House and Cuddy, or should I say, House and House.'_

Cheering, the others lifted their glasses, clinked them with each other, and sipped some.

'See Uncle Jimmy!' said Tristan. 'I told you that you were gonna say that!'

'I think I'm going next,' said Brittney, getting the piece of paper out and standing in front of them. 'This is a poem for you guys.'

'_On your joyful wedding day,  
You begin a brand new life.  
Friends and family give their gifts  
To joyful husband, blissful wife._

_But the greatest gift you'll ever get,  
A gift from heaven above,  
Is love forever, ending never,  
Everlasting love._

_You'll share life's joy and pleasure;  
You'll have plenty of that, it's true.  
But love is the real treasure  
For your new spouse and you._

_And if life hands you challenges,  
As it does to one and all,  
Your love will hold you steady  
And never let you fall._

_Your wedding day is full of joy;  
Tomorrow you cannot see.  
But one thing's sure for the two of you:  
The best is yet to be'_

As they smiled and applauded, Katheryn stood up. 'I have a funny one, I think, but serious and sweet at the same time.'

'_Let me be your vacuum cleaner  
Breathing in your dust  
Let me be your ford cortina  
I will never rust  
If you like your coffee hot  
Let me be your coffee pot  
You call the shots  
I wanna be yours_

_Let me be your raincoat  
For those frequent rainy days  
Let me be your dreamboat  
When you wanna sail away  
Let me be your teddy bear  
Take me with you anywhere  
I don't care  
I wanna be yours_

_Let me be your electric meter  
I will not run out  
Let me be the electric heater  
You get cold without  
Let me be your setting lotion  
Hold your hair with deep devotion  
Deep as the deep atlantic ocean  
Thats how deep is my emotion  
Deep deep deep deep deep deep  
I dont wanna be hers  
I wanna be yours'_

'Awwww, you were right Kath,' said Cuddy. 'It was really sweet, and funny.'

'Robert has a religious one!' said Brittney.

'A religious poem?' asked House in disbelief. 'Aw, come on Chase, you're totally crashing the atheist party.'

'Had to bring the religion House,' said Chase.

'_Love is a great thing, a great good in every way; it alone lightens what is heavy, and leads smoothly over all roughness. For it carries a burden without being burdened, and makes every bitter thing sweet and tasty. Love wants to be lifted up, not held back by anything low. Love wants to be free, and far from all worldly desires, so that its inner __vision__ may not be dimmed and good fortune bind it or misfortune cast it down. Nothing is sweeter than love; nothing stronger, nothing higher, nothing wider; nothing happier, nothing fuller, nothing better in heaven and earth; for love is born of God..._

Love keeps watch is never unaware, even when it sleeps; tired, it is never exhausted; hindered, it is never defeated; alarmed, it is never afraid; but like a living flame and burning torch it bursts upward and blazes forth...

Love is quick, sincere, dutiful, joyous, and pleasant; brave, patient, faithful, prudent, serene, and vigorous; and it never seeks itself. For whenever we seek ourselves, we fall away from love. Love is watchful, humble, and upgrade; not weak, or frivolous, or directed toward vain things; temperate, pure, steady, calm, and alert in all the senses. Love is devoted and thankful to God, always trusting and hoping in him, even when it doesn't taste his sweetness, for without pain no one can live in love.'

'Awww Chase,' said Cuddy. 'That was really sweet.'

'When you take out the God thing,' said House.

'Fight fair,' declared Cuddy.

'And that is where I step in to distract us from the godly side of marriage, to the hysterical side of marriage,' said Kevin. 'If men were in charge of planning weddings....'

'Oh dear,' chorused the girls.

'_There would be less "Oh Promise Me" and "Endless Love," and more "Louie, Louie" and "Mony Mony"._

There would be a "Rehearsal Dinner Kegger" Party.

_Bridesmaids would wear matching blue jean cut-offs and halter tops. They would have NO tan lines and more skin showing than not._

_Tuxes would have team logos on the back and the Nike shoes would have matching team colors._

_June Weddings would be scheduled around basketball play-offs._

_Vows would mention cooking and sex specifically but omit that "forsaking all others" part._

_The couple would leave the ceremony in a souped up '73 Charger or some other Mopar with racing tires and flame designs on the side of the car. Better yet, a Harley!_

_Idiots that tried to dance with the Bride (unless they were really old) would get punched in the head._

_Big slobbery dogs would be eligible for the role of "Best Man"._

_There would be "Tailgate Receptions"._

_Outdoor weddings would be held during sporting events at half-time or between innings._

_Ceremonies would be short and Honeymoons would be long._

_Ceremonies and Honeymoons would be inexpensive compared to the cost of the Bachelor Party. Those strippers and liquor sure do add up._

_Men wouldn't ask...."Well, what do you think, Dear, The Burgundy or the Wine colored napkins?" They'd just grab extras from their local pub or tavern._

_Favors would be matchbooks and cigars. Better yet, free drink passes at the local lounge._

_The brides dress would show cleavage, her navel and be form fitted to her ass._

_Instead of a sit down dinner or a buffet, there would be a hog roast or buckets of chicken, pizza and plenty of bar-b-que._

_No one would bother with that "Veil Routine". But they would insist the garter be as high up on her leg as it would go._

_The bridal bouquet could be recycled from a previous funeral or something.'_

As the men creased up with laughter, the women cringed.

'To move on from my husband's and the guys tragic idea of a wedding, I have something to read,' said Ellis.

'_Today's your special day- _

_the start of both your lives, together. _

_May it be special in every way _

_sparked by the love you've treasured _

_and may all the love you're feeling _

_still find a way to grow, _

_sharing joys which have a meaning _

_that only both of you could know. _

_May God bless your health _

_as you care for each other's needs, _

_may you both share in the wealth _

_of raising a family, _

_may your new dreams never end- _

_we hope they all come true, _

_and may you always be two friends _

_who have your love, each day, be new. _

_Again, today is your day, _

_with the bond between you strong. _

_God has shown both of you the way _

_and placed his love where it belongs _

_and as you hold on to each other _

_always keeping your love dear, _

_know you're blessed both by the Father _

_and each one of us who's here. _

_Today two friends start a journey _

_walking hand in hand, as one _

_they'll share everything, always _

_now that their journey has begun _

_and as they go on together, _

_blessed by me and you, _

_may these two friends always treasure _

_the day they said, "I do."'_

'I prefer Kevin's one,' said House. 'It was spunky and funny, not soppy and romantic.'

'Ignore House Ellis, I loved it,' said Cuddy with a smile.

'Now the speeches are over,' said Wilson. 'Let's go eat, I'm starving!'


	35. The Wedding Night

Just Drive

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently**

There's a poll on my profile about Huddy's Jeo cells :) Please vote for the gender :)

**Dear my Readers, I need help. I need to beat my record of reviews. The most I've ever had for my stories was 163 for Bet You Weren't Expecting That, we're on 160 for Just Drive. We're getting so close, so let's beat the record! Please review!**

Please send the love to Katheryn Mae Wilson MD for the smut.

'_Now the speeches are over,' said Wilson. 'Let's go eat, I'm starving!'_

'Working up your strength for later?' asked House with a smirk.

'No House, shouldn't you be doing that?' asked Wilson. 'After all, it is your wedding night. So, we can all disappear after dinner.'

'That hotel is gonna be loud tonight,' mused House.

'What are you guys talking about?' asked Cuddy, moving away from the girls towards the men.

'The wedding night,' said Wilson, earning him a slap from House.

'Fists can hurt as well as words you know,' said House, reminding him.

'I gathered,' replied Wilson.

'The wedding night is going to be great,' said Cuddy, winking at House then leaving.

'What do you think that means?' asked Wilson.

'House, you are in for some tonight,' remarked Kevin.

'I can't wait,' replied House, beginning to walk to the restaurant with the others.

***

'Champagne all round!' declared Kevin. 'On me!'

'We can't drink!' chorused the women.

'I know,' replied Kevin. 'I thought that we could get some orange juice and make some weak bucks fizz. Wouldn't be too damaging to mini House, Wilson and Matthews, can't really get drunk on such little amounts and we can celebrate.'

'Fine,' said Ellis.

'But you guys better not drink too much,' continued Katheryn.

'Because we want to have fun tonight,' said Brittney.

'And not have to 'go without' our fun because you guys cannot 'give us what we need' because you drank too much,' finished Cuddy.

'We'll share a small bottle, then will drink soda afterwards, okay?' asked House. 'I don't want to deny my new wife her wedding night fun.'

'So what food are we having?' asked Wilson, changing the subject.

'Can I have crab cakes please?' asked Katheryn.

'Aragula and parmesan salad please,' said Cuddy.

'Umm, salmon Oscar please,' said Ellis.

'Rigatoni and vegetables please,' said Brittney.

'Roasted duck please,' said Kevin.

'Rack of lamb please,' said Chase.

'Filet mignon please,' said House.

'Typical,' muttered Wilson. 'Ever the one for expensive steak. I think that I will have the baked snapper. What are the kids having?'

'I have no idea,' said Ellis. 'Erin can eat some of mine, and if there's anything like French fries, Isla and the boys will eat those.'

'Okay,' he replied.

Leaving the table, he went and gave their orders to the waiter. Returning with a tray, he said, 'That's sorted then, and here are the drinks.'

He began to pour the champagne into the flutes he had brought from the bar, topping up the women's meagre amount of champagne with orange juice. Handing them out to the adults, he received a thanks from everyone. Reaching to the tray, he handed Tristan and Asher their sodas, and Isla her apple juice.

***

Once their dinner had came, they took a while to just enjoy their surrounding and company, discussing their excitement at becoming parents, and what names they had.

'We were thinking of Aiden for a boy and Annabeth for a girl,' said Katheryn.

'Cute names,' agreed everyone.

'Do you want a girl or a boy?' asked Brittney.

'I want a boy,' said Wilson. 'But Kath doesn't mind either way.'

'That's like Britt and I,' said Chase. 'Except I'd really love to have a daughter to spoil, a little daddy's girl.'

'I honestly don't mind,' said Brittney. 'As long as we have a healthy baby, I don't care if they are a Joshua or an Alice.'

'Are those the names you decided on?' asked Cuddy.

'Yeah,' said Chase. 'Britt's always loved them, and I like them too. So what about you House? Got any name ideas for baby House?'

'I want a boy, and Cuddy ideally wants a girl, but is not fussed either way. We're gonna call them either Leo or Juliet.'

'Aww,' said Katheryn. 'They're cute. What about you Ellis? For Matthews baby number 5?'

'Haha, we're both not fussed either way because we already have 2 of each, we are going to name them either Aurora or Joseph,' replied Ellis with a smile.

'I don't know about everyone else, but I am so excited for all of our little ones to be born,' said Cuddy with a broad smile.

'I can't wait,' said Ellis.

'And just think,' said Brittney. 'We're all due around the same time, so our children will probably all be friends.'

'And end up dating and marrying each other maybe,' said Katheryn. 'Then we'd all be related.'

'We basically are anyway,' said Cuddy. 'How closer can a group of people get than us?'

'True,' replied the others.

'We better be off now,' said House, noticing the time. 'It is time for wedding night fun.'

'Good luck all of you being 'loud' in your rooms,' said Kevin sombrely. 'With 4 children and us in a suite, we have to keep the noise down.'

'Don't worry sweetie,' said Ellis to Kevin. 'We always find a way.'

'I can live with that,' replied Kevin eagerly.

***

_Back at the hotel, House and Cuddy's Suite_

Cuddy pulled House into her arms, looking into his eyes, winding her arms around his neck. She rested her forehead against his, stretching up slightly to peck him on the lips. 'Tired Mr. House?'

'Exhausted my dear wife,' House loved playing his word games with her, 'Care to go to bed?'

'Yes,' Cuddy pulled away from him, sauntering into the bathroom, only to leave him and lock the door behind her.

'Lisa...!' House went to the door, knocking on it, 'Let me in!'

Cuddy smiled, leaning against the door for a few seconds to ensure that he was going to give up and when she was sure that he had, she pushed herself away from the door. Looking into the mirror, she smiled, before removing the simple necklace she wore and her shoes.

'Lisa House!' House called through the door, hoping the use of her new, married name would get her attention. 'Don't make me pick lock.'

'You don't have to,' Cuddy called back, 'One moment.' She stepped out of her dress and pulled on a silk nightgown, before stepping out of the bathroom.

'Sorry Lisa,' House hissed in her ear, apologizing in advance, 'This lovely little thing you're wearing probably won't be wearable tomorrow.'

'Oh, dear,' Cuddy twisted in his arms, looking into his eyes, 'I'll have to remember that you prefer me naked.'

'Of course I do,' House's lips were on hers and they stumbled back towards the bed, their arms winding around each other.

'Greg...' Cuddy gasped as he pushed her backwards onto the bed, 'Your leg? Will you be...'

'Shut up,' House's lips cut her off, 'I want you to have the best night of your life, and it should _not _be spent worrying about my leg.' He nuzzled her neck with his nose before sucking on skin, trailing kisses along her neck.

'Then make it the best night of my life,' Cuddy pulled House onto the bed besides her, rolling him onto his back and straddling him.

'Oh, so the best night of your life involves you being on top?' House smirked at her, 'You're sure you want that tonight Mrs. House?'

'Shut up,' Cuddy reached up to untie the deep blue tie House had worn for the wedding, undoing it quickly and tossing it aside. She reached for his shirt next, undoing the top few buttons, before pulling the hem out of his belt and pulling it off him completely.

'You're aggressive tonight my dear,' House smiled up at her, 'Looking forwards to this?'

'Very much so,' Cuddy placed a kiss on House's lips before shifting her weight slightly so she could undo his belt. That was tossed aside as well, House's slacks following it.

'Ahem,' House cleared his throat, 'Mrs. House, you are too overdressed for this occasion.'

'Then take your pick,' Cuddy smirked at him, giggling as House's fingers attacked her waist, him tickling her before she rolled off him. She squirmed on the bed, shouting for House to stop, and looked up at him.

'Fine,' House pulled off Cuddy's nightgown, then the lacy panties she wore, before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

'Greg,' Cuddy whimpered, their contact causing her to squirm under him, 'Your boxers...need to...go.' She breathed, running her hands along his chest, and down to his boxers, slipping a hand inside them.

'Lisa,' House groaned as Cuddy wrapped her fingers around his aroused member, 'Patience.' He took her hands in his and rolled off her, pulling off his boxers.

'I need you,' Cuddy looked at House, pulling him to her again.

'And I need you,' House straddled her waist, positioning himself above her, before pushing himself into her.

'Greg!' Cuddy whimpered, surprised in the suddenness and force in which he thrust himself into her. 'God, you …' she stopped as House placed a finger to her lips.

'Shush,' House kissed her lightly, 'Your words ruin this moment.'

'Moment_s_,' Cuddy looked up at him, 'And so do yours.'

House slowed his thrusts, allowing Cuddy to buck her hips towards him after each thrust, tracing his lips across her stomach.

'Greg,' Cuddy gripped his shoulders, pulling herself against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his chest.

'Come for me Lise,' House hissed against her neck, sending shivers down Cuddy's spine, 'Come for me, and only me.' Cuddy;s instinct obeyed House's words, and her walls clenched around him as they climaxed at the exact same moment.

'Lise,' House held her in his arms once they had come down from their high, 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' Cuddy whimpered as House went to pull himself out of her, 'So much.'

'Me too,' House kissed her lips chastely, laying down besides her.

. . .


	36. Going Home

_**Just Drive**_

'_Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently._

_**There's a poll on my profile about Huddy's Jeo cells :) Please vote for the gender :)**_

_Dear my Readers, you are amazing! The record for the most amount of reviews on my fics has been beaten! I love you all, please keep reviewing. And if you like my writing, please check out my other Huddy fic, Here I Am, and review. I want to break another record! :)_

_**House and Cuddy were on the way to Miami airport to catch their plane home to Princeton. **_

_**Wilson, Katheryn, Brittney, Chase, Kevin, Ellis and the children had all gone home, leaving Cuddy and House in Miami for another week for their honeymoon.**_

_**They'd made the most of the time they had left in Miami, seeing every show that there was to see, riding in a helicopter, going on a boat ride, swimming, sunbathing on the beach, spending all the time they could in the bedroom, enjoying married life.**_

'_**I can't believe we have to go home,' said Cuddy with a pout. 'We've had such an amazing time travelling together, and I don't want it to end.'**_

_**Squeezing her hand, House said, 'It was bound to end eventually Lise, and we're going home to our lives together.'**_

'_**That's a good thing,' replied Cuddy with a broad smile. 'You can move in with me, and when Jeo's born, we can raise him or her together.'**_

'_**I'd like that very much,' said House.**_

_**After a long pause, Cuddy said, 'We're going to have to tell our parents.'**_

'_**Yeah,' said House. 'They're gonna go nuts.'**_

'_**I think that your mom will be happy, but upset that you never told her. My dad will be like that too I guess, but my mom, will literally go insane,' said Cuddy.**_

'_**We'll wait until Jeo's born,' reasoned House. 'It'll be their first grandchild, they'll go crazy with love and forget that we didn't tell them.'**_

'_**We could do,' said Cuddy. 'Or we could just tell them.'**_

'_**Meh,' replied House. 'Can we decide when we get home?'**_

'_**Fine,' said Cuddy.**_

Hey you, you're a child in my head  
You haven't walked yet  
Your first words have yet to be said  
But I swear you'll be blessed

I know you're still just a dream  
Your eyes might be green  
Or the bluest that I've ever seen  
Anyway you'll be blessed

And you, you'll be blessed  
You'll have the best  
I promise you that  
I'll pick a star form the sky  
Pull your name from a hat  
I promise you that  
I promise you that  
Promise you that  
You'll be blessed

I need you before I'm too old  
To have and to hold  
To walk with you and watch yoy grow  
And know that you're blessed

And you, you'll be blessed  
You'll have the best  
I promise you that  
I'll pick a star form the sky  
Pull your name from a hat  
I promise you that  
Promise you that you,

You'll be blessed  
You'll I promise you that  
You'll be blessed  
Promise you that  
You'll be blessed  
Promise you that  
You'll be blessed

have the best  
I promise you that  
I'll pick a star form the sky  
Pull your name from a hat  
I promise you that  
I promise you that  
Promise you that  
You'll be blessed

'_**And that's what our baby's gonna be Lise, blessed. We'll make sure that they have everything that they could possibly want and need,' said House.**_

'_**Yeah,' said Cuddy gently.**_

_**Arriving at the airport, they checked in, did a little bit of duty free shopping and boarded their flight home.**_

'_**And it all ends here,' said House gently.**_

'_**I'm okay with that,' said Cuddy.**_

'_**You've changed your tune,' replied House.**_

'_**You made me think about everything that we have to look forward to,' said Cuddy. 'We can't hide from responsibilities and travel around all the time. We're going to go home, live through this pregnancy, see it to the end, welcome Jeo into the world and be happy.'**_

'_**Couldn't have said it better myself,' replied House.**_


	37. 20 Week Ultrasound

Just Drive.

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it softly.**

The poll is now closed for the gender of House and Cuddy's Jeo cells. And the result is...read on to see.

**Thank you my readers for making Just Drive my most successful fic so far. I have another favour to ask. It is my 1 year fan fiction anniversary in 10 days, and I am 26 reviews away from 1,000. I would literally die with happiness if you could help me do that. Love You All xx**

This chapter is the start of several epilogues. Hope you enjoyed the fic, please review!

**Sorry about the layout of the last chapter, it wasn't like that on the document, and I tried to change it about 50 times, but isn't cooperating on that one.**

'_You made me think about everything that we have to look forward to,' said Cuddy. 'We can't hide from responsibilities and travel around all the time. We're going to go home, live through this pregnancy, see it to the end, welcome Jeo into the world and be happy.'_

'_Couldn't have said it better myself,' replied House._

And that they did. Gregory and Lisa House came home from Miami after the trip of both of their lifetimes, to their home, where they built up their nest for the two of them and their baby.

They bought brand new furniture, and decorated their home together, making it comfortable and 'House friendly'. So naturally, there was a comfortable armchair, where the remote control and a table for a beer bottle were in close range. House's piano now had pride of place in the centre of the room, and everything had been baby proofed for when Jeo arrived.

The nursery was practically finished, everything being white for the moment, but after today, there would be accessories in the nursery. Because today, the House's were finding out the gender of their baby. And they couldn't wait.

Everything was out in the open now with both of their parents, House's Mom and Cuddy's Mom and Dad thrilled at having a grandchild on the way, and that their son and daughter had settled down, something that both parents had always dreamt of, but secretly knowing that it was very close to impossible. Their impossible dream had came true, their babies were married and having babies.

'Come on House,' said a 5 month pregnant Cuddy from the doorway.

'Coming Cuddy,' he replied, limping out with the keys in his hand and jingling them. 'Found them.'

'Do you find it weird that we've been married for over 4 months, and you still call me Cuddy? Even though I'm technically a House,' she said.

'I can't call you House,' said House. 'That would be weird. And when we're at work and someone shouts 'House', and we both turn around? Awkward!'

'Yeah,' said Cuddy. 'That would be awkward. Get in the car and drive, husband of mine. Jeo has got so huge that I can't fit behind the wheel anymore.'

'I'm surprised that you managed to fit in there usually,' said House with a wink. 'That ass taking up all the room.'

'If I could drive, I would kill you. But sadly, I can't drive, you have to be chauffeur, and I want to get to the hospital and find out Jeo's gender before I give birth and/or die of old age,' she said snarkily.

'You're going to die of old age before you give birth?' asked House. 'Jesus Cuddy, you're not that old.'

'Just drive,' she said demandingly.

'So testy,' he replied, starting up the engine and driving away.

They arrived at the hospital a little while later, just in time for their appointment. Walking straight through, they met their doctor, Dr Harris.

'Hi Lyla,' said Cuddy.

'Lisa, you are looking radiant,' replied Lyla Harris, an old friend of hers from college.

'Thanks,' said Cuddy, shifting uncomfortably. 'But I'm huge.'

'You are looking a little on the large side for 20 weeks,' reasoned Lyla. 'You might have a heavy baby on your hands.'

'Great,' replied Cuddy sarcastically, lying down.

'Let's see what we have here,' said Lyla, lifting up Cuddy's shirt and squirting the gel on it. Placing the Doppler near Cuddy's navel, she began to move it around until the steady sound of heartbeat filled the room.

'What the...' asked Lyla. 'I didn't do your first scan, did I?'

'No,' said Cuddy. 'You were on maternity leave with Tilly.'

'Who did your ultrasound first time round?' she asked.

'Umm, Dr Phillips?' said Cuddy.

'Damn amateur,' said Lyla, her eyes focused on the screen.

'Why, what's wrong?' asked House in concern.

'You're not having one heavy baby,' she replied. 'You're having two normal sized ones.'

'Oh my God, really?' asked Cuddy in shock.

'Twins?' asked House, nothing more coherent ready to come out of his mouth.

'Yup,' replied Lyla. 'From what we can see here, I'd say fraternal twins, one is very obviously a boy, and the other looks like a girl. They're both good sizes, almost identical in size strangely. Usually in cases like these where twins are discovered after the 12 week stage, one of them is considerably smaller and has a slower heartbeat. If there were any problems before, there certainly isn't now. They are both completely healthy.'

'Thank God,' said Cuddy in relief.

'We can have our Juliet and Leo now,' said House quietly.

'And you get to call them Jeo collectively,' finished Cuddy with a smile.

'Of course,' replied House in a 'duh' tone.


	38. Introducing Jeo

Just Drive.

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it softly.**

This chapter is the next in several epilogues. Hope you enjoyed the fic, please review!

'_We can have our Juliet and Leo now,' said House quietly._

'_And you get to call them Jeo collectively,' finished Cuddy with a smile._

'_Of course,' replied House in a 'duh' tone._

'They're here!' yelled House as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him out of the delivery room. 'They're here! Jeo's here!'

'Is everything okay?' asked his and Cuddy's Mom's in unison.

'It's amazing. There's 20 fingers, 20 toes, 2 heads, 4 arms, 4 legs! I'm a daddy!' he said in excitement.

'Who came first?' asked Cuddy's Mom Francis.

'Juliet,' said House proudly. 'She's going to be so much like Lisa, I can feel it. And Leo is definitely the loudest out of the two. I think he'll be like me.'

'Honey, we're so happy for you,' said Blythe, standing up and hugging him close.

'Come in and see them!' exclaimed House. 'Lise is a little tired, but she's over the moon.'

The new Dad and grandparents walked into the room, where Cuddy lay in her bed, exhausted, but overjoyed as she looked down at the 2 little people in the crib beside her.

'We made them,' said Cuddy gently. 'They're so perfect, and they came from us.'

'Most of the good things about them will come from you though,' said House. 'Their flaws will come from me for sure.'

'You never know,' replied Cuddy. 'Juliet has your eye color, it might change, but I don't think that it will. Leo doesn't have bright eyes like Juliet, they look a little more like mine, but he has your nose and your hair color.'

'They're a perfect mix of you,' said Francis happily.

'We've waited so long to be grandparents,' said Blythe. 'And now we get to do it twice! It's the stuff dreams are made of.'

'I know,' replied Francis in awe. 'Can we hold them?'

'Sure,' said Cuddy, allowing House to hand them out, Leo to Blythe and Juliet to Francis.

After cooing at them, admiring them, holding them close, and introducing themselves as grandma, they swapped and repeated the process.

Once Blythe and Francis were done, they laid the twins back in the crib.

'I'm just gonna have to borrow Jeo for a while,' said House.

'Why, where are you going?' asked Cuddy.

'They're going to meet their aunts, uncles and cousins,' replied House.

'There's a wheelchair here,' said Cuddy. 'Can I come?'

As Francis wheeled the chair over, Cuddy got up off the bed and slid into it.

'We'll come too,' said Francis. 'It's been ages since I've caught up with the girls.'

'And I miss Wilson,' continued Blythe.

'He'll be thrilled,' said House. 'No one's missed him before. Except Katheryn. Where to first?'

'Wilson,' they chorused.

Laughing, they set off to Katheryn's room, Cuddy in the wheelchair being pushed by Francis, House steering the crib, and Blythe walking beside them.

***

Getting to the room, House signalled for the others to wait outside. Wheeling in the crib, House said officially, 'I present to you, the new overseers of chaos at PPTH, please show your appreciation to the Anti-Christ's, Juliet and Leo House. And my hot baby Momma, Lisa House. And my baby grandma's, the amazing Francis Cuddy and Blythe House.'

As Katheryn and Wilson laughed, Francis wheeled in Cuddy and Blythe stood at the side.

'Well, how would Juliet and Leo like to meet their cousin? Aiden Wilson,' said Katheryn proudly.

'There's a new Wilson!' exclaimed House, looking down at Juliet and Leo. 'Now listen here Jeo, little Aiden here is gonna be the guy who buys your lunch like uncle Jimmy does for me. And he'll be your conscience, so feel free to annoy him.'

'Ignore him James,' said Cuddy. 'That will never happen.'

'I have a strong resonating feeling that it will,' remarked Wilson.

'Well guys,' said House. 'Only a flying visit, we have lots of people to see. Bye for now.'

'See ya,' said Katheryn and Wilson.

'Where to now?' asked Francis.

'Brittney,' said Cuddy.

***

Coming into the room, House said, 'Mr and Mrs Kangaroo Great Hair of Australia, Mr and Mrs House want to introduce you to our spawn. Juliet and Leo, collectively Jeo as an annoying pet name.'

'You are so gonna be an uncool dad with that nickname,' remarked Chase.

'And you're gonna be a cool dad, right?' asked House. 'Having great hair and an accent doesn't make you cool, it makes you British and in the know with hair products.'

'I'm Australian,' said Chase.

'Queen on money, remember?' said House. 'British.'

'Wow, a pissing contest,' said Brittney. 'This is Alice Chase, our new arrival.'

Looking into the crib, Cuddy said, 'Awww she's gorgeous. Chase is gonna have a lot of problems.'

As Brittney and Lisa laughed, Chase looked confused.

'Honey,' said Brittney. 'She's beautiful, she's probably gonna have a lot of male interest. That's your problem. You get overprotective of her and her love life, and I'm understanding of it.'

'I'd like to see them try,' said Chase with a snarl.

'You're getting in character already,' said House. 'Only a quick visit, gotta go now, lots of people want an eyeball on our spawn, because they're cool like that.'

'I don't doubt it for a second,' said Brittney.

'Where to now?' asked Blythe.

'Only one left,' said House. 'Ellis. Be prepared for chaos, she has 4 other kids in there.'

'And Kevin,' continued Cuddy.

***

'Oh I know a spawn that'll get on your nerves, and their name is Jeo,' sang House.

'With Lisa around, they'll be good little kids,' said Ellis.

'You wanna bet on that?' asked House.

'Nah,' replied Kevin.

'So, Mr and Mrs I have so many kids Matthews, this is Juliet, and this is Leo,' said House. 'Feel free to call them Jeo, even if it annoys them.'

'Well this is Aurora,' said Ellis, gesturing over to the crib.

'Wow, that's a beautiful name,' said Blythe.

'It was Isla's idea,' said Kevin. 'She's obsessed with Sleeping Beauty.'

'I name the baby,' said 5 year old Isla proudly.

'I've nicknamed her Rory,' said Tristan. 'We're gonna make her a tom boy.'

'Yup,' agreed Asher. 'Football, baseball, soccer, everything.'

'My sons will turn her into a butch lesbian if they could,' said Kevin with a laugh.

'What about you Erin?' asked Cuddy. 'Are you excited to be a big sister?'

She shook her head ferociously.

'She's been doing this a lot,' said Ellis. 'She's used to being the youngest.'

'I the baby,' babbled Erin.

Lifting her up and hugging her, Kevin said, 'You will always be our baby, no matter what.'

'Wuv you,' she said.

'I love you too sweetheart,' said Kevin.

'We have to go now,' said Cuddy. 'Jeo need a feed.'

'Woo!' said House. 'Breastfeeding!'

'Mom and Blythe, you can restrain him outside,' continued Cuddy.

'I think we'll need to,' said Francis.

'My son is a sex pest,' said Blythe in shame.


	39. First Day of Kindergarten

Just Drive.

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it softly.**

This chapter is the next in several epilogues. Hope you enjoyed the fic, please review!

'I don't wanna get up!' protested 5 year old Leo.

'Come on sweetie, you've gotta get up!' replied Cuddy, trying to pull the cover off his head.

'I don't wanna start kindergarten,' he whined. 'I can learn here, or at the hospital. I don't need school.'

'Honey, you do,' replied Cuddy.

'I'm not going!' he replied loudly.

'Not going where?' asked House from the doorway.

'School,' replied Leo. 'I don't wanna go!'

'Ahhh,' said House, reaching under the cover and pulling it over Leo's head so that he could look his son in the eye. 'Why don't you wanna go to school?'

'The other kids are stupid,' he whinged. 'Me and Jules know so much more than them! We don't need school.'

'Yeah we do,' replied Juliet from the corridor. 'To make new friends and learn new stuff.'

'We have friends,' protested Leo stubbornly. 'We have Alice, Aiden, Rory, Erin, Isla, Asher and Tristan.'

'Tristan and Asher are in high school now,' said Cuddy. 'And Isla's in middle school. Erin went to kindergarten, she's in the 2nd grade now. She's doing okay.'

'And Rory, Alice and Aiden will be starting kindergarten today too, so you won't be alone,' said House.

'Fine, I'll go,' said Leo with a huff. 'But I want ice cream after school.'

'Okay baby,' said Cuddy, ruffling his hair. 'How about we take Rory, Aiden, Alice and Erin too?'

'Yeah,' exclaimed Juliet. 'That would be awesome!'

'Okay,' said House. 'We'll sort it out with your aunts and uncles later.'

'Yay!' exclaimed Juliet.

'Is Auntie Kath and Uncle Jimmy gonna bring Emmy and Annie too?' asked Leo.

'I think so,' replied Cuddy. 'And Auntie Brit and Uncle Chase are going to bring Josh.'

'He doesn't say much,' said Leo. 'Neither do Emmy and Annie.'

'Joshua's only a year old, he's not speaking so much yet. And Emily and Annabeth are only a few months old, so they won't be able to talk for a while yet.'

'They're boring,' remarked Leo.

'So you don't like babies?' asked Cuddy.

'No, they smell, and cry a lot, and don't talk,' said Leo.

'So you don't like the idea of having a little brother or sister?' asked House.

'I do,' piped up Juliet.

'It wouldn't be the same if it was my brother or sister,' said Leo. 'If it was a brother, I'd teach him soccer. That'd be awesome!'

'Well that's good, because your mommy and I are going to have another baby,' said House.

'Really?' asked Juliet. 'We're gonna be a big brother and sister?'

'Yeah you are,' said Cuddy with a broad smile.

'I'm already a big sister,' argued Juliet.

'Nuh uh,' replied Leo.

'I was born first!' said Juliet.

'Was she?' asked Leo. House nodded. 'Damn!'

'Leo Nicholas James House,' exclaimed Cuddy. 'What have I told you about using that word?'

'Sorry Mom,' he said, bowing his head in shame. 'Can I get dressed now?'

'Sure,' said Cuddy, reaching into his closet and pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for Leo.

'Thanks Mom,' he said as she handed them to him.

'We'll go so you can get ready,' said House, steering the others out of the room.

'What are you gonna wear today?' asked Cuddy to Juliet.

'Something pink,' said Juliet eagerly.

'Thought so,' replied House.

_Later...At the Kindergarten_

As House, Cuddy, Brittney, Chase, Katheryn, Wilson, Ellis and Kevin looked on, Aiden, Alice, Aurora, Juliet and Leo looked at them and said, 'We're okay! Go away!'

Smiling at their children, they went to them, gave them a hug and a kiss, and left the room.

As they left, House said, 'Right, beer!'

'It's 9am!' chorused the women.


	40. New Baby

Just Drive.

'**Just drive,' she said desperately, need in her eyes. 'Okay,' he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it softly.**

This chapter is the last epilogue, and the last chapter of Just Drive! It's been an amazing 6 months

**Thanks so much to Katheryn Mae Wilson MD, HughLaurieLover and Woody2792 for their continued support and reviews on this fic and all of my others.**

'_Well that's good, because your mommy and I are going to have another baby,' said House._

'_Really?' asked Juliet. 'We're gonna be a big brother and sister?'_

'Isn't he cute?' exclaimed Juliet, looking over at her little brother and smiling as he cooed.

'Yes he is,' replied Cuddy, gazing at the little baby that she held in her arms. She found her gaze moving to her husband, who sat in the chair beside her. 'And so are you.'

'Daddy's not cute!' exclaimed Leo.

'Oh really little man?' asked House, scooping his son up.

'Who said that I was talking about Daddy?' asked Cuddy. 'You're cute too.'

'What is little bro's name again?' asked Juliet.

'Kai Michael Braden House,' said Cuddy proudly. 'Michael is after your grandfather, Daddy's dad.'

'Ohhhh,' said Leo. 'Who's my name after?'

'Your mommy and I liked the name Leo, Nicholas was another name we liked, and James is after your uncle Jimmy,' explained House.

'Why do you call me and Leo Jeo?' asked Juliet.

'Umm, it's kind of a mixture of both of your names,' replied Cuddy.

'J for Juliet, eo for Leo = Jeo,' said House proudly.

'That's silly,' replied Juliet.

'No it isn't,' replied Cuddy. 'We only thought that we were having one baby, and we didn't want to keep calling you 'it', so we put together the names we liked and came out with Jeo.'

'I like it,' replied Leo with a smile.

'Me too,' replied House.

'When's everybody coming?' asked Juliet.

'Soon baby, soon,' said Cuddy. 'Uncle Jimmy and Auntie Kath are bringing Aiden, Emmy and Annie, Uncle Chase and Auntie Brit are bringing Josh and Alice and Uncle Kevin and Auntie Ellis are brining Tristan, Asher, Isla, Erin and Rory.'

'Yay!' exclaimed the kids in unison.

'We don't have to sit around and do boring adult stuff do we?' asked Leo.

'No sweetie you don't,' replied House. 'I think that Tristan and Asher were going to take you all to the park.'

'Really?' asked Juliet. 'That's awesome! Can we bring Kai?'

'No baby,' said Cuddy. 'Your aunts and uncles want to hold him and coo at him.'

'Oh, okay,' said Juliet with a downtrodden look.

With a knock on the door, Juliet perked up and said excitedly, 'I'll get it!'

She opened the door to all of her aunts, uncles and cousins, and enthusiastically hugged every one of them as they came into the living room.

'Tristan, Asher,' said Leo. 'Park!'

'Oh right,' said Tristan. 'Get your shoes on and we'll leave.'

'YAY!' they exclaimed, rushing around to find their shoes.

Giving Tristan some money, Cuddy said, 'For ice creams and whatever. Thank you so much for doing this.'

'It's fine Aunt Lisa,' said Tristan. 'I know how much Mom wants to cuddle Kai. I'll leave Josh here seeing as he's practically glued to Uncle Chase recently, and Emmy and Annie too.'

'That's fine,' said Katheryn. 'They're too small for the park really.'

'Okay, we're off,' said Tristan, scooping up Alice and putting her on his shoulders.

'What about us?' complained the other kids.

'You'll all get your turn,' said Tristan. 'And I'm sure if you ask Asher nicely, he'll put you on his shoulders.'

'Ooohhh me!' exclaimed Juliet.

'Okay little cuz,' he said, scooping her up.

'Right kids, when we get to the road, everyone's off the shoulders and we'll cross safely,' said Tristan.

'Okay,' replied the kids.

'And if you behave,' said Asher. 'Tristan has ice cream money.'

'Awesome!' exclaimed the kids. 'Let's go!'

The excited kids left the room with a spring on their step on the way to the park. Relieved at the atmosphere being much more quiet and relaxed, the adults collapsed onto the armchairs and the couch.

'Peace,' said Brittney.

'Mommy, juice!' demanded 2 year old Joshua.

'Maybe not as quiet as I thought,' said Brittney in retrospect. 'I'll get his bag.'

'Well, for once Emmy and Annie are tired,' said Wilson. 'Look at them.'

In the excitement that had happened a few minutes before, the twins had became exhausted. They had convened together on a beanbag, and were drifting off to sleep. Seeing them, Josh reached out his hands and went to touch them.

'Don't you dare Josh,' warned Chase. 'The girls are trying to sleep.'

'Okay,' he said quietly. 'I sleep too.'

'Okay baby,' said Brittney, handing him his cup. 'Here's your juice.'

'Thank you,' he said quietly, climbing up onto the armchair into Chase's lap.

'Peace and quiet at last,' remarked Chase.

'Now let's look at our gorgeous nephew!' exclaimed Ellis as quietly as she could.

Handing Kai to Ellis, he ended up being passed around all of the adults in the room, each one of them cooing and remarking at the resemblance to House.

Once he was back with Cuddy, she said, 'Oh dear, looks like Kai has had a bit too much excitement too. I'll put him down in his bassinette.'

Lying him down in the bassinette, she kissed his forehead and he closed his eyes straight away and began to sleep.

'Wow, I'm exhausted,' remarked Kevin.

'Because it was so hard getting here?' asked House sarcastically.

'Yeah,' said Kevin lazily.

_Later..._

As the kids made a bouncing entrance back into the house, they saw all of the adults fast asleep, and Josh and the twins playing 'let's try to eat the rug.'

'Oh dear,' said Asher.

'We better clean this up before they wake up,' said Tristan.

'They look cute,' said Isla.

'Yeah!' agreed Erin.

'Mommy and Daddy are hugging!' exclaimed Aiden.

'Shhh!' said Leo. 'They're sleeping!'

'They look like babies,' said Aurora.

'Do they cry like them?' asked Alice.

'I don't think so,' replied Juliet in unsureity.


End file.
